Harry Potter & Hermione Granger's Sexual Secrets
by Maylia
Summary: Harry & Hermione have admitted their teenage desires to each other. They want to let their steam off, but its been difficult to do so, being in Hogwarts during this sexual storm. But does that stop them? They break the rules every year anyway.
1. Under the Invisibility Cloak

**Harry Potter & Hermione Grangers Sexual Secrets**

 **By Maylia**

Chapter One

Under the Invisibility Cloak

It was two in the morning on a freezing night in December and the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower was alive with snoring and heavy breathing. The towers window was being buffeted with heavy, thick, white snow. A relentless push from the wind made it seem to Harry as though the window would smash with the strength the balls of snow that were being thrown with the unforgiving icy gust.  
Harry didn't sleep, he pretended to so that Ron and his other fellow dormitory students would, and so that he could leave the dormitory undetected. It was all part of the plan.  
Harry made one last check as he crept around his room as silently as possible. He heard Ron snoring, so he needn't check through his four poster curtains, Neville was away on Christmas break at his nans, and he had just checked Seamus, who was sleeping like a baby. The last was Dean, Harry tiptoed across the dormitory, his hearing paranoid as he listened for every creak and groan the wooden landing made as he approached Deans four poster bed with one hand outstretched for the curtain.  
Harry reached Deans bed, and slowly pulled a curtain aside to make enough space for one of his green eyes to peer in. Dean was sleeping. That meant that Harry could meet Hermione outside in the Gryffindor common room. His blood begun to fill with exhilaration and relief as he let the curtain conceal Dean again. He was finally going to do what he and Hermione were not finding the time to do for weeks, despite Hermione's brilliant intellect, this took great stealth, not just preparation.  
Harry went back to his bed as quiet as a mouse, took his invisibility cloak from under his pillow and left the dormitory room with it pocketed in his robes.  
Shutting the bulky dormitory door as quietly as possible, Harry trotted down the spiral stone steps into the common room.

The fire flickered a comforting orange light across the carpet and up the walls onto the ceiling, facing the fire on a red armchair was Hermione Granger, she had a book on her lap that only Harry had saw her with. She would not have dared take it out of her school trunk to read while anyone else was awake. It was a pink book with a love heart shaped phial engraved on the front; she had found it in the forbidden section of the library about a fortnight ago when she and Harry had let their teenage desires get the better of them. She was so indulged in the book; she did not notice Harry sit on the arm of the armchair she sat in.  
'Breast growth elixir?' Harry said in a low voice, reading the title of the page she was so involved in.  
Hermione jumped back slightly in the armchair and snapped the pink book shut.  
'Don't sneak like that!' she gasped, looking up at Harry, her face was growing rather pink. Harry could see it despite the flames of the fire dashing over her smooth face.  
'Sorry,' Harry grinned, letting one hand carefully stroke the back of Hermione's bushy brown hair. 'But you know, you don't need to waste your time with that potion.'  
Hermione went a shade pinker, then smiled, 'thank you.'  
Harrys hand fell from her hair down to her lower back; He knew she licked being caressed down there, Hermione continued to stare into his eyes with a hunger. Then she rose to her feet and pressed her warm, delicate lips onto his. Just as the tips of their wet tongues slid across each other, her pink book fell from her lap and thumped hard onto the carpet, making quite a loud thud in the silence. They separated instantly and looked at the spiral staircase. Realising it was the book that made the noise, not an intruder; Hermione bent over and picked it up. Her silky legs flickering in the firelight under her black school skirt.  
She got back up, put and put the book on the armchair, nobody would be awake to find it for another five hours at least, 'not here,' she whispered to Harry as she eyed the girls' dormitory door again.  
'I know,' Harry whispered back, the brief taste of her mouth still alive on his tongue. 'Don't worry,' Harry continued as he took out his invisibility cloak, 'you said you thought of somewhere we could go, and you forgot that I had this cloak,' he shook it for her to properly see in the light, 'so we can just use that when we get there.'  
'Oh, great...I totally forgot about that thing,' she smiled again and begun to breath more rapidly with excitement, 'well – well then let's go,' she took the invisibility cloak from Harry eagerly, and threw it over herself and him. Harry stood on her left.

They left the common room together; the fat lady was sleeping in her portrait and swung open anyway.  
Harry's hand fell to Hermione's waist as he pulled her closer to his side; he wanted to feel her juicy thighs brush against his as then went to wherever she had in mind.  
It was a slow walk, there was no rush, it was two in the morning and as hungry as they were for each other, they wanted to savour every moment that they had failed to grasp in weeks because Ron would be awake late at night, not showing any signs of wanting to sleep. Or Hermione would have homework she could not forget about for once, that was actually the main reason.  
'This might be quick though, the first couple of times…Hermione,' Harry said, reminding her that they were both virgins. He looked at her, waiting for the response she had often given to this statement over the last several days. ("I know Harry, don't worry I have an idea.")  
But what was that idea? She had never told him. Her exceptional intellect and secrecy was alluring Harry deeper into her.  
They went up a flight of stone stairs, 'that idea I've been telling you about,' she fumbled through a pocket and took out two very tiny corked bottles. One was sloshing with a light blue fluid, the other with a wicked green. 'It's basically Viagra, for you, and mine prevents impregnation and any bleeding.'  
She must have learned how to make these from the pink book she had left on the armchair.  
'Brilliant,' Harry said, taking the blue one she offered him and examining it. The top of it appeared to be completely white, but everything under was a rich ocean blue.  
'Aren't they? Betty Draughtstrike is such a brilliant potion maker.'  
Harry discovered after going up the stone steps to the third floor where she was leading him, the library.  
And why not, Harry thought to himself as they approached one of the doors to the library, nobody was around, if Hermione felt like the library, then so be it. Also, they had discussed the possibilities of being caught by the ghosts, and they saw no reason for a ghost to drift through the library, even Peeves who always seemed to turn up in the worst situations, would not go into the library himself, there was not much fun going on in there for his taste, especially at this time…well, unless you were Harry and Hermione.

Hermione pushed the door open with her free hand; it creaked and fell aside. Harry used his heel to shut it as they walked in side by side, not caring too much for the echoing slam that rung down the vacant third floor corridor they left behind.  
The library was dark and completely empty. Some books were still piled on the many tables that stretched across the room, the bookshelves all stood like long alleyways with walls made of pages.  
They sneaked into the middle of the room, the only sounds coming from their quick breathing and the pelting of snow on the library windows. They both looked around cautiously, and then locked eyes with each other when they concluded they were the only two people in the library. The tall library windows each gave a beam of moonlight as they were slapped with heavy white snow.  
Hermione took out the phial with green liquid and drunk it like a shot of alcohol, Harry did the same with the blue concoction she had made for him. It tasted like an awful dry powder; despite how wet it appeared inside the phial. But instantly, he felt the heat of his dick increase and the solidness of it intensify.  
Then without further heisitation and no words, Harry fell into her and pressed his mouth against hers.  
Hermione fell back onto the desk that was stacked with study books and lit with a line of bright moonlight, her tongue and Harry's entwining. She put both of her hands on the back of Harry's head, her fingers running into his messy black hair, as she pulled him closer.  
Harry tore his mouth from hers to catch a breath after a couple of minutes of pure snogging, a thick string of saliva bending from his and Hermione's lips and lining in between her concealed breasts in a sparkly silver gleam.  
They continued to stare at each other; Harry could feel the cool air brushing against his ankles. He was a little too big for the invisibility cloak now. But they had to wear it, there was no point taking any risks, even if it was two in the morning, quarter past two at most.  
That sensual look Hermione gave Harry with those beautiful brown eyes was irresistible. Catching his breath, Harry let one hand feel up her warm thigh under her skirt.  
They locked lips again and Harry pushed down into her so that she lay fully flat on the library desk with only her legs hanging off it.  
Harry's other free hand found its way to her right breast. Even though he was cupping it with her clothes still on, he could feel the arousing heat of it. His other hand continued to slide up under her skirt until it found her panties. He put his index finger under them and pulled it aside, and then he blindly rubbed her moist pussy, occasionally sticking his finger in about an inch deep and rubbing her clitoris.  
He felt her lips vibrate on his as she groaned with pleasure with each and every time he let his finger go into her pussy. His dick was becoming increasingly harder by the second; he would not be able to resist her much longer.

They broke apart again to let another stream of sparkly mixed saliva drip onto Hermione's chest.  
Hermione was breathing quickly, heavily; her breasts were rising and falling very noticeably to Harry. Hermione used her elbow to push herself up to Harry's ear.  
'I want it, I want it now, stick it in,' she whispered into his ear.  
Harry let his hand fall from her breast and let it join his other hand in taking her white panties off. He threw them to the floor, where they were not concealed by the cloak, and then pulled her skirt off completely and threw that to the floor too.  
Hermione stretched her legs up to allow Harry to take off her shoes, but he left her grey high socks on.  
Harry saw a small tuft of brown, curly pubic hair above Hermione's thin, pink, pussy that was dribbling slightly with a transparent fluid onto the brown surface of the table, creating a small, thin pool.  
Her face was very pink too, but Harry could feel his own burning up, come on, it was their first time after all.  
Hermione raised more and pulled his robes off entirely so he stood there completely naked. It was so hard for either of them to do this without slipping out of the invisibility cloak; the cloak was making everything so incredibly hard.  
So now all Harry's clothes along with Hermione's panties and skirt lay on the library floor a foot or two away from the cloaks concealment.  
'I see it's not just your wand that is thirteen and a half inches,' Hermione giggled, grasping his dick firmly with one hand and masturbating it slowly for Harry.  
Harry bit his bottom lip with the pleasure of her fingers curled around his cock.  
'It's so warm!' She said with fascination, her eyes widening with great interest.  
Hermione now sat on the edge of the table, Harry could see her meaty ass cheeks being squashed as she pressed her behind on the table. She spat on his dick and rubbed her saliva onto his tip which sparkled with her spit.  
Harry could not hold it in any longer, he felt the pleasant rush of sperm speed up his dick and shoot out from its end onto Hermione's chest and chin.  
'S-sorry,' he said, feeling redder than ever, but better than ever.  
'I'm flattered,' Hermione said, winking at Harry as she used her free hand to wipe the hanging sperm from her chin. 'Always wondered…' she muttered, letting the sperm stick to her finger and thumb, 'what it would taste like…'  
Harry watched as Hermione slid her tongue out and licked the sperm clean off her fingers, she swallowed it and shown Harry her tongue.  
'All gone,' she smiled at him as he stared in shock.  
'C'mon, I didn't make that potion for nothing,' she fell back onto the library table again, her legs dangling off the edge like before, her pussy stretching apart to show a small, gaping hole that awaited Harry's attention.  
Harry indeed, wanted to give Hermione all the attention she needed, that pre-mature ejaculation did nothing, and this potion she made for him was doing the trick. He was still as solid as dragonskin.  
Harry took a step forward; Hermione wrapped both of her legs around him and gave him another irresistible look that only she could give.  
Harry noticed her chest was sparkling with the spray of his semen and the exchanged saliva from the previous snogging. He lifted his dick with one hand; it glittered from Hermione's spit. He looked into her sexy brown eyes once more, and then pushed only the head of his penis into her pussy.  
Immediately, he felt the warm lips of her pink vagina squeeze his penis tightly, he felt already like he was going to erupt again. But lucky for him, he didn't, yet.  
Hermione moaned lightly, 'Harry…Harry.'  
Harry went deeper and repeated the motion of going back and forth.  
Hermione's moans grew louder and longer, 'Harry…Haaarryy…Ohh…Har…Harry!'  
Her cries echoed through the vacant library bookshelves.  
The squeezing sensation Hermione's pussy gave Harry's cock was incredible. It felt to him like nothing else he had ever experienced, nothing in the world he knew of felt like as good as this did. Her moans only made things better as the sexual adrenaline raced through Harry.  
'Harry!' Hermione cried, as he went as deep as he possibly could go. 'Oh my god! Oh...yeaaa!' Her arms stretched out as she orgasmed, the few books stacked beside her flew off the desk and collided hard on the floor, making a much louder group of thuds than the single thud her pink book made in the common room. But they didn't care this time.  
Harry felt the grip her pussy had on him suddenly ease and a warm liquid run down his pulsing penis. But he did not stop, he let her catch her breath, then he continued.

Hermione exhaled slowly, and then looked at Harry. The look on her face and the feeling he had told him they were not even started yet.  
Nothing felt better than this. The only problem was the cloak, and Harry had just about enough of the cloak by now as it flapped at his heels with every push, he felt it slipping off his shoulders as he begun to thrust more vigorously into Hermione. He made no attempt to stop it slipping as it fell to the floor beside Hermione's skirt and panties.  
'Harry..the..oh! the…clo-' Hermione tried to say.  
'Shh,' Harry said, bending lower as he continued to pound her so he could press his lips against hers to quit her worrying about being caught.  
Harry pressed his chest against hers, feeling her comfy breasts cushion his weight as they kissed, his dick still going deep in and out of Hermione's moist pussy.  
Hermione's moaning became louder than ever, but was quelled with the kissing as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.  
It was a turn on for him and her too, even if she would not admit it, now that there was a possibility of being caught having sex right here in the library.  
They broke apart, another stream of spit, 'Oh Harry, you're such a bad boy.'  
The snow continued to pound hard against the tall library windows, filling up the grounds down below with a thick white sheet of snow. The potions Hermione made were great.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two

The Morning After

It was the morning after, (yes, I know that Harry and Hermione fucked at two in the morning, but to everyone else at Hogwarts, it is the morning after, and so Harry and Hermione will pretend they had a full nights rest to kill any potential suspicion).  
The snow was calmer, not like last night when it pummelled the castle to hell. Harry had returned to his dormitory, Hermione to hers, at quarter to four and slept. Getting to sleep was no problem for either of them; they were not agitated like previous nights when adolescent thoughts flooded their horny little minds. They both felt refreshed now and complete in some way, because now they had lost their virginity to each other, and torn out the main fire of their sexual desires, they could continue to have sex in a more controlled manner now. And they certainly wanted to continue having sex; last night was a blast, (or two). That, they did not need to discuss, they both just knew they wanted more. Though, Harry felt as though he could have fucked Hermione several times with the space of two to three hours again, she was terrific last night. He hoped she felt as hungry as he would, maybe they could do it again today.  
They both agreed only hours ago, before they kissed each other goodnight, that they were reckless the first time, letting the invisibility cloak fall to the ground as Harry filled her up because "it was too uncomfortable to keep it on". Or, though none of them would admit it, maybe Harry let it slip, with no protests from Hermione, because the idea of being found was a freakish turn on.  
'Bloody hell!'  
Harry woke up, and fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. He put them on and saw Ron wearing his casual clothing (a pair of faded denim jeans and a green and black chequered jacket.)  
He was looking out of the dormitory window at the calm snow.  
'What's up?' Harry sat up, his bed creaking as he done so; giving his brain a swift flash of the creaking table he fucked Hermione on only hours ago. He knew it was not just some wet dream, and he was sure as hell happy about it.  
Looking briefly at the other four posters, all the curtains were pulled apart and it was evident only he and Ron were in the room. How long had he been sleeping?  
'The snow! Well…it's not really up, its down, but,' Ron turned to Harry and then pressed his nose back into the window, 'come and look how much snow there is!'  
With another creak, Harry got out of his bed, brick-like morning glory present in his lower quarters. Or maybe it wasn't morning glory; maybe Hermione's Viagra-equivalent remedy was this powerful. He was lucky Ron was so eager to watch snow pile up on the grounds below, because while he stood there picking his casual attire from his open Hogwarts trunk in nothing but his boxers, his dick had protruded between his feeble boxer buttons.  
Harry picked whatever trousers he could find as fast as he could, he picked a pair of denim jeans quite like Ron's apart from the artistic tears in the knee areas. Then he picked up a basic white t-shirt and pulled it over himself.  
'How high is it?' Harry asked Ron, as he zipped his jeans up and picked a grey hoodie to go over his white t-shirt. Harry knew how high it was, he was watching it fall most of the night after all, and it was high, Harry predicted several feet high.  
'I dunno, but it is higher than we've ever had it before,' Ron turned to Harry, 'let's go to the common room and see if Hermione is there. Fred and George are awake; they've been in the common room since I woke up. We can have a snowball fight, let's go!'  
Harry followed Ron out of the common room; his dick rubbed the internal material of his jeans with every step. He did not have the time to button his boxers.

Back down the spiral stone steps Harry went like he done when he met Hermione for their first secret session. The very recent memories were swimming through his thoughts; he wanted to make more memories.  
The common room was festive and alive, a tall Christmas tree that was not there last night stood in the corner nearest to the fire, the fire bouncing off the many red and green baubles gave it a very glittery picture (oh yes, like the glittery substance of Hermione's spit or even her pussy fluid).  
Fred and George were in the middle of the room both wearing Christmas hats with a large green W in the centre, and demonstrating how one of their latest products worked to a small audience (no more than ten students) of students who never left for Christmas break.  
Hermione was sitting cross legged on the carpet close to the fire, no book on her lap, no parchment inked with revision or homework. She was just staring at the flames, it looked very cosy.  
Harry pointed her out to Ron and they made their way across the common room to sit beside her.  
'And that's only two galleons! A Christmas discount for you Gryffindor Greats!' Fred or George's voice came as they walked past.  
Harry sat to Hermione's left, Ron to her right.  
'Oh, hi,' Hermione said, looking at Ron, then staring at Harry for a moment longer before returning her gaze into the flames.  
'This ain't like you Hermione, where is the quill – the ink – the portable library?' Ron asked jokingly.  
Harry and Hermione laughed, but though Ron saw nothing in it, Harry knew she was thinking about last night. Was something wrong? Or was she just feeling the same, wanting more like Harry did?  
Harry's thoughts weren't all on last night right now, he was occasionally glimpsing at Hermione's chest and her skirt. Thinking about her breasts that were just under the thin cloth, the vagina he had saw and filled right up more than once last night. It was all right there, inches away from him. With these thoughts, no wonder why his dick would not fall soft.  
'Anyway,' Ron stood up and looked down at them both, 'it's early afternoon, and Hermione's got a case of non-lameness, who's up for a walk in the snow and a little snowball fight?'

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all making their way down into the grounds.  
Hermione had got dressed for the weather, she wore a bright scarlet scarf, a green coat and she too took to wearing jeans but with a pair of creamy furry boats instead of trainers.  
They all left the castle together in high spirits; the snow was still calm like it was when Harry woke. Hermione looked as though she really wanted to tell Harry something, but she could not get him alone.  
Harry and Ron were behind the group, Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation a few paces ahead of them. Harry noticed after several glances at the jeans Hermione was wearing, that they brought out the lower curves of her butt cheeks; it was so hard for Harry to take his eyes off her behind and remember what Ron was talking about.  
Hagrid's hut was now in sight, and then Harry was hit hard on the cheek by a freezing ball of snow followed by Fred's hysterical laughter.  
Ron laughed at Harry, and then George threw a ball of snow at Ron's nose.  
Then before teams or anything had even been agreed, snowballs were flying everywhere. Sure it was great fun, but Harry wanted to talk Hermione right now, he even felt as though he were a little hungry for her again. He was sure she was too; he wanted to get into those jeans and feel that fat ass  
The snowball fight was edging closer and closer to the Forbidden Forest, when they were about ten feet away from the forest; they were joined in their snowball fight by several other students of different years and houses, one of them Harry noticed, was Cho Chang, her beautiful black hair billowing in the strong wind.  
The snowy air was full of laugher and promises of revenge.  
All of a sudden, Harry noticed Hermione was no longer in the snowball fight, where was she? Was Harry the only one who noticed her disappearance because he was lost in thought about her?  
Looking through the snow that was picking up in speed, Harry finally found Hermione's red scarf and brown hair waving behind a tree closest to him in the Forbidden Forest. She was staring straight at him and mouthing "come here". Dodging a snowball from Ron, Harry pretended to duck and search for cover, but he was in fact making his way over to the tree where Hermione hid behind.  
Harry sneaked into the Forbidden Forest and joined Hermione behind the tree, she said no words, but took his hand and brought him further into the forest over a fallen tree that was iced with untouched snow.

The scene was beautiful in the forest; the snowfall was much slower than it was on the grounds because of the overhead trees sheltering most of it. Small, white shafts of light shone through in different areas onto the snowy ground mixed with twigs and protruding roots.  
The sounds of laughter and screaming from the snowball fight grew faint as Hermione led him deeper into the forest behind a tall, thick tree.  
She leant against the wide tree, still holding Harry's hand. Her red scarf was flapping with the sharp winds that picked up irregularly in the harsh weather. Harry thought she looked very snug in it, it covered her chin entirely and her lower lip.  
'You okay?' Harry asked her, not sure what quite to say.  
'Yea, c'mon here,' Hermione whispered impatiently, putting a hand behind Harry's head, keeping the other hand on his.  
Harry pressed his lips onto hers, their tongues begun wrestling with each other again, their fluids exchanging. Harry felt her scarf rub against his neck, the smell of her perfume rising up his nostrils.  
Hermione pulled her lips away very briefly and whispered so lightly it could have been the wind speaking, 'you're so good,' then she pushed her lips back onto his.  
One of Hermione's legs coiled around Harry's as Harry broke contact with her tender lips and let his tongue slide over her upper lip across her cheek that was specked with snowflakes.  
Harry pressed his body against hers into the tree as his tongue continued to lick her cold cheek, feeling her breasts press against his chest. His free hand unzipped her green jacket and underneath was nothing but a white blouse. Harry leant off Hermione to exam her beautiful breasts; she leant against the tree breathing rather heavily, her cheeks grew a soft pink again.  
Hermione's nipples were cold and pointy, clearly visible under her blouse. She was wearing no bra, and Harry knew exactly what she wanted from him and the stiffness of his dick told him without question exactly what he needed from her. So keeping in mind that Ron and the others would soon wonder where he and Hermione had gotten off to, Harry let go of Hermione's hand and unzipped his jeans and let them fall to his ankles, the freezing air was enough to make a snowman shiver, but the sight of Hermione right now leaning against that tree, with her breasts going back and forth with every breath was irresistible.  
Hermione followed, she unzipped her jeans as fast as she could and threw them beside the tree. Her white panties curled and fell to her ankle and then hung there, her clitoris visible through the slow falling snow. She let her coat drop to the snow too, and then outstretched her arms to Harry.  
'C'mere my chosen one.'  
Harry took a step closer to her so their noses were touching and they air visible from the cold that was coming out of their mouths entered the others', put a hand on each of her hot ass cheeks then lifted her up against the tree. Her fleshy behind squeezed through the gaps his fingers made.  
'Ah!' Hermione squealed, surprised by Harry's strength and assertiveness.  
She wrapped her legs around his back and put both of her arms around his shoulders. Now that she was wrapped around Harry and was leant against the wall, he safely took his hands from her ass so he could attend her clothing.  
Harry tore off her scarf and threw it to the snow, then unbuttoned her blouse so all but the last two buttons were undone near her cute little belly button. Her breasts escaped the blouse and aroused Harry further than he had been last night, because now he had finally saw all Hermione's assets. Last night he let her keep her top on, why, he did not know.  
They were well sized, the nipples were pink and erected.  
Harry licked one of her nipples and bit it affectionately as Hermione groaned loudly with pleasure. It did not matter how loud really, the wind was picking up so any pleasurable cries would be drowned out. His other hand was slowly guiding the head of his cock up and down her vagina, letting it tease her a little before inserting. The massaging of their genitals was very pleasing, if this were yesterday when it was Harry's and Hermione's first time, Harry surely would of pre-maturely ejaculated just from the feeling of her pussy lips spreading with his penis heads' touch.  
Hermione stretched her neck towards Harry's ear and whispered, 'put it in,' like she had done last night, 'quick!'  
Harry broke away from her breast with a line of spit, and then aimed his dick inside of her pussy.  
Perhaps it was the position, or perhaps it was because it was so sudden, but Hermione screamed loud enough to cause a small group of birds to flee into the blank sky.  
Harry hesitated, but then continued to thrust his dick into Hermione's tight, gripping pussy. Her fingernails were digging painfully into the back of his neck from the pleasure he was providing her, but he did not mind.  
His eyes were going from his dick that was disappearing and reappearing as it went in and out of her wet pussy, to her tits that were bouncing and colliding with each other energetically and then to the look of utmost pleasure on Hermione's face. Her eyes closed, groaning, biting her lip.  
Harry knew he had to be quick; they had to get back to the snowball fight before things got suspicious…maybe things had already gotten suspicious…  
Even though he felt he could of gone on for another 10 minutes at least, Harry let the pleasure overcome him as he allowed the hot rush of sperm race up his dick and find its way into Hermione's womb.  
Hermione and Harry both cried this time with pleasure; Harry shut his eyes, bit his lower lip and let his forehead fall to Hermione's shoulder. Her grip on his neck dug deeper then fell soft, her pussy gripping onto his cock tighter than ever, but then slowly easing.  
The only sounds now coming from their heavy breathing, they stood in silence, Harry's dick still deep inside of Hermione's pulsing pussy, the fluid of his sperm and her squirting running down his veiny cock and dripping into the snow. Then Hermione spoke to Harry rather breathlessly, but with an urgent tone.  
'Har – Harry…the potion…my potion, the impregnation one, it wore off hours ago! I forgot!'  
Harry's eyes dilated, his heart skipped a beat and then he looked up at Hermione's horror struck face.  
They stood there again in silence, pleasure still running through their veins, but now with that pleasure was great fear. Last night they fucked several times in the library, Harry had ejaculated in her pussy countless times, but she had drunk an impregnation potion that meant it would not matter if Harry ejaculated an ocean in her. But if it had worn off…and she had forgotten to tell him…he had just let off a healthy stream of sperm into her pussy and it was surely swimming right now into her womb.  
What were they going to do? There was no pharmacy around Hogwarts, Harry may have impregnated Hermione.

They both dressed properly again and headed back outside the Forbidden Forest, Hermione leading the way, walking much faster than Harry.  
When they returned, the snowball fight was bigger than before, it appeared as though several more students had joined, which was good because nobody noticed them both emerge from the mouth of the forest.  
Hermione walked across the outskirts of the battle, her red scarf blowing furiously in the sharp wind, and headed back up to the castle. Harry stood on the edge of the forest for a moment, his heart still thumping wildly in his chest; he didn't know what they were going to do about the situation. Harry wanted to follow Hermione and help her however he could, but how could he help? He didn't know what to do.  
A snowball collided with his face and the ice cold water dribbled down his cheeks, he blinked and rubbed off the snow. Looking up, he saw Cho Chang blushing and beaming at him. She wore a black scarf with the Ravenclaw crest in its centre. Harry forced a laugh, gathered a handful of snow and begun making a snowball. Harry still had a thing for Cho, it wasn't as though he had ever lost his feelings, first love has an odd lingering affect that could take years to fade away, or for some, it may not shatter at all. What he and Hermione had was not really love, it was lust. That isn't really a bad thing; they were keeping their great friendship but benefiting each other's needs as they remained friends. So if Harry still felt any desire for Cho, it wasn't any form of betrayal to Hermione, there was nothing wrong in it, Harry thought, because it was love, and love can't be helped. He was also quite certain Cho still felt something for him, why else would her beautiful yellow skin be growing a faint red as she stared into his eyes through the falling snow?  
Harry threw the snowball and hit Cho's shoulder, she laughed and begun chucking fistfuls of snow in Harry's direction, not really taking the time to turn them into respectable snow balls.  
About an hour or so later, students began leaving the battlefield until it was only Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Cho. They all agreed the wind was becoming rather vicious and the snow was coming down much too heavy to keep playing, so with purple fingers and numb feet, they marched through the snow back up to the castle.  
Harry was thinking of nothing but Hermione right now, Cho was walking beside him as they returned the castle. He could not help but picture Hermione's stomach getting a bulge with his baby…and her breasts growing in the process of being pregnant. He did want a kid, there was no question about that, but not now, and he most certainly did not want it to be conceived by accident like then. He hoped that Hermione had some sort of idea to prevent this from happening.


	3. Betty Draughtstrike

Chapter Three

Betty Draughtstrike

The snow was falling harder than ever, Harry was grateful to step into the entrance hall with Ron and the rest of whom he had been snowball fighting with. The stone floor flickered from the torch that stood in a bronze bracket, and made their shadows grow tall.  
Fred, George and Ginny disappeared into the Great Hall to eat lunch, Ron joined them and asked Harry to meet him in the common room later. Harry now stood there alone with Cho, their trainers frozen and the tips of their noses red from the fierce weather.  
'Where are you going to go, Harry?' She asked him eagerly, noticing Harry did not follow his best friend into the Great Hall.  
Cho stood there, holding both of her hands and staring at Harry. Snowflakes were still caught in her smooth black hair.  
'Er – I need to go to the common room…got to do some homework, it was fun, Cho, see you around.'  
And with that, Harry left Cho standing in the entrance hall with a look of disappointment in her eyes. He did not exactly want to leave her, hell, if he hadn't possibly impregnated Hermione; he'd of happily spent the free day with Cho. But no, the situation was too serious, he had to find Hermione and see if there is anything they could do about the potential impregnation.  
Harry marched up the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower, narrowly dodging the trick step which he once got stuck in under his invisibility cloak.  
' _Polyjuice,'_ Harry told the Fat Lady, she swung open and Harry climbed into the cosy common room.  
He looked around and found Hermione sitting cross legged by the fire like she was this morning, but to Harry's surprise, she was reading the pink book by Betty Draughtstrike which she had never got out unless it were only himself and her.  
Harry made his way past a few younger students; the common room was practically empty. He sat beside Hermione and saw that she was scribbling ingredients down on a small roll of parchment as she scanned the books contents with her index finger.  
The fire they sat before was very comforting, and after returning from a snowy session with Hermione and a snowball fight with his other friends, it put his mind slightly at ease as it melted the stubborn snow on his trainers.  
Harry peered at some of Hermione's notes; one of the ingredients that caught his eye was " _Veritaserum".  
_ Hermione did not seem to notice his arrival as she turned the page of her book and continued making notes hastily.  
'Veritaserum?' Harry asked her, 'why?'  
Hermione breathed in and put her quill aside, then marked her page and looked up at Harry with both her hands on her lap.  
'First off, look,' she was looking at Harry directly in the eyes with a look of apology, 'it's not your fault Harry, if it is anyone's fault it is mine. The potion I drank, I have just learnt that the aftereffects of it leave a great trace of…well, _horniness,_ to be frank _._ So I'm so sorry, Harry, for being how I was this morning, but the effects have left me now, I'm – I'm _normal_ again.' She bit her lip and looked down at the front cover of her potion book. 'I – I am pregnant, I did a test this book taught me the moment I got back. Spat into a phial and mixed it with pumpkin juice, if it went blue I was not pregnant…and – and if it went yellow then I was, and well,' she took out a small phial and shown Harry her yellow spit with a look of grimace on her face. 'So I continued to look through this book,' she rubbed a finger over the phial engraved onto the books cover. 'I wanted to find some way of maybe stopping the baby, I know it's bad, Harry, but we're just too young to have a baby.'  
Harry looked at the small cluster of students sitting in the corner beside the frosted window, playing wizards chess; they were not listening in to their conversation. 'So have you found a way to prevent this,' he pointed at her stomach, 'from happening?'  
Harry waited for her response while she stared at the book. She said nothing for a couple of moments, then sighed and spoke.  
'Yes – yes there is a way, but I'll need your help Harry,' Hermione said. She noticed Harry's eyebrows rise so she continued by passing him the parchment she was writing on. 'I need your help to get these ingredients, not all of them are hard to find…I should not think so, but you've got your invisibility cloak so it'll be much easier for you than for me!'  
Harry let the firelight brighten the parchment so he could read the ingredients properly, he said nothing to Hermione yet, but read what she had written in silence.

 _To Prevent a Baby Witch and/or Wizard!_

 _A potion by Betty Draughtstrike_

 _10ml of Veritaserum (X)_

 _A strand of hair from an eccentric being (Preferably blond, other colours have_ _proven fatal_ _!)_

Harry noticed Hermione had underlined the negative part of what she had copied down, maybe as a caution for him when he goes to get these ingredients for her. And, for him too really, he didn't want a baby as much as she didn't. He continued to read the ingredients.

 _The genital hair of a psychic_

 _(The hair cannot be of the same hair as the eccentrics/must be two different beings)_

 _The blood of whom is pregnant (Will only need at most 3ml, a needle prod to the fingertip is recommended)_

 _The presence of somebody (cannot be the drinker) who has experienced physical love from their first love (when you drink the potion)_

 ** _Important Note: All ingredients apart from the Veritaserum, blood and presence, must be obtained during acts of love._**

Harry went to fold the parchment and hand it back to Hermione, but she did not take it.  
'Harry I wrote that for you, you need to get these ingredients, and fast, because I don't want this baby to start showing,' she looked down at her stomach with one hand on it. 'I'm sorry Harry, I really am, please understand me,' she said quickly, catching the look of terror on Harry's face.  
'But – but Hermione, did you read this list? It's insane! The Veritaserum, sure I'll admit that is easy, considering…considering,' he sighed then recited "All ingredients apart from the Veritaserum, blood and presence, must be obtained-'  
"Through acts of love," Hermione finished for him. 'Harry, I know – look I know, I'm terribly sorry, but I know who you could get these ingredients from. I've already thought that through…but…then it is the actual act of getting them, that'll be hard.  
'These ingredients Hermione,' Harry said, ignoring her. 'They're just…mental.'  
'Yes,' Hermione looked back down at her book, 'and so is Betty Draughtstrike, but she is one of the best, and believe me, Harry, as crazy as it all sounds, it is the only way we can do it right now. Please listen to me, I know who you could get the ingredients from, how you do, will have to be up to you though.'  
Harry reread the list and shut his eyes, 'okay, who am I going to get a hair from in during "the act of love?'" he asked her, 'oh and remember Hermione, she has to be a blond, otherwise I might die, and she must be eccentric' he added sarcastically, but seriously.  
Hermione turned her attention to the dancing fire they sat beside, 'well, I – I was thinking of Luna.'  
'Luna? Luna Lovegood? Hermione that is going to be impossible, she'll think I'm coming down with a case of _narglitus_ or something if I try flirting with her, you know what she's like!'  
Hermione turned and focused her eyes on Harry's, 'Harry, what other blonde haired eccentric girls are about in this school that you know of? At least you know her!'  
'But put yourself in my shoes!' Harry said, his voice rising a little, not in anger, but in desperation, 'how could I get her to...' he saw a few students turn their heads in his direction, so he dropped his voice into almost a whisper, 'to…y'know.'  
'I know its hard Harry but you need to try, I told you I can only help you with who you could get the ingredients from, but how you go to do that is up to you. Making plans would take too long,' she eyed her stomach again, 'and I don't think plans would entirely work, what you'll be doing will really be up to your…charm'  
Harry went a slight red.  
'Fine, I'll try with Luna then, but I can't guarantee anything, What about,' Harry read another ingredient as he scanned his parchment, 'the genital hair of a psychic?'  
But as he read it aloud to Hermione, the answer came to him before she said who.  
'Not – Not Trelawney, surely!'  
'Yes, Professor Trelawney, she is the only psychic in Hogwarts,' Hermione told him.  
'A teacher, Hermione, I'm going to be expelled for this before you even get a bulge.'  
Hermione gave a weak smile and stroked her stomach, almost affectionately.  
'Well then I suppose that's it,' Harry said, folding the parchment up and pocketing it. 'Any other people you'd like me to _do,_ Hermione?' Harry asked sarcastically.  
'Yes, actually,' Hermione said, 'take out the parchment again and read the final ingredient.'  
Harry did as she said. 'I don't understand, who?'  
Hermione shook her head and sighed, 'Harry, your first love, Cho, its Cho, you'll need to _do_ her too if you want to have the presence Betty's potion requires.'  
Harry went red again at his cheeks; he tried to play off his embarrassments by facing the fire they sat before hoping the orange light would camouflage his burning face.  
This was going to be his favourite ingredient if he could obtain it, certainly.  
'So that's it then,' Hermione said, closing her book and getting to her feet, Harry followed. 'You'll need to _do_ Luna, get a strand of her blond hair while you're at it. _Do_ Professor Trelawney; get some of her pubic hair while you're at that and then _do_ Cho, and don't lie to me Harry, I know you don't object to the final ingredient. Don't give me that look;' she said, 'I'm the one who had to drink the stupid potion!'  
Leaving Harry speechless, she left up the spiral stone steps into the girl's dormitory hugging the pink book to her chest, the chest with great breasts that Harry had kissed and saw bounce.  
Hermione got to the top of her stairs then faced Harry down in the common room, 'and don't forget you'll need that Veritaserum.'

Harry wasted no time, considering Ron and the rest were lunching in the Great Hall, this was the perfect time to get the easiest ingredient, the Veritaserum, without suspicion. Harry bounded up the spiral steps and entered his dormitory, it was vacant. He extracted his invisibility cloak he stowed under his pillow late last night after he fucked Hermione and felt drowsy with pleasure.  
Putting it over himself, hiding him from the world, he sneaked back down the spiral steps and out of the Gryffindor Tower down into the dungeons to where Snape's office loomed.  
' _Alohomora,'_ he muttered, pointing his wand at Snape's offices door handle. It clicked and he slowly pushed it open, hoping that it was empty, considering the door was locked, he guessed that it was.  
And it was, Snape's dank and depressing office was completely empty. On his potion-stained desk stood a few small cauldrons, beside them lay phials and other odd objects that Harry had never saw in his life. But now was not the time to wonder what the objects on Snape's desk were, he was searching for the transparent liquid, the Veritaserum that would save him and Hermione from baring a child.  
Harry slunk around the filthy and dark room. Against every wall stood tall wooden, grimy shelves that were stacked with ingredients ranging from a simple flower to the strings of a dragon heart. But none of this was what Harry was seeking, Harry read all the labels he could find on every jar, every tray.  
Finally, after about five minutes or more of searching and frequent glances back at the dungeon door that stood very slightly ajar, Harry found a set of tiny phials in a small, battered box labelled "Veritaserum". He took out one phial which held the water-like liquid and pocketed it, shut the box again and tried his best to put it back exactly where it was. As he turned back to leave, Snape, his black, greasy hair hanging by his shoulders, his face as sallow as ever, entered the room, looking around in every direction with a look of frustration on his face. Why on earth did he leave the door standing slightly open?  
Harry edged as quietly as he could across the room near the shelf closest to the door, Snape peered in his cauldron, laid one hand on it and continued to survey the room with squinted eyes.  
Harry was about to leave the room, he was so close, when his shoulder brushed against a group of phials that stood on the shelf behind him. They clinked and then collapsed to the cobblestone floor, shattering on impact and splashing a gooey looking red liquid to the floor.  
Harry made for the door as quick as a bullet as Snape darted from his cauldron and stood exactly where Harry had been standing only seconds ago. By the time Snape was bending over to examine the liquid of his that had been wasted, Harry was already running as quickly as he could in the invisibility cloak back up the stone stairs that led to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Ginny were both in the common room this time, Harry had taken his cloak off just before he entered the room so they saw him when he entered, his Veritaserum pocketed and away from sight however, and his cloak under his grey hoodie. Hermione was with them too, she seemed in better spirits than she was when she was discussing the ingredients they required. Though Harry knew she must still have felt stress, because of course, now everything was depending on Harry. But hey, he'd saved the day before, who's to say he couldn't do it again.  
'Harry! Wondered where'd you gone! C'mon we're having a chess tournament, though, it's not much of a tournament with me playing!' Ron welcomed Harry, as he approached them at the table near the icy window where they all sat.  
Hermione had dropped her look of fun and laughter, and gave Harry a questioning look. Harry smiled at her.  
'Sorry I – I, well Snape made me clean his office because I – er – I cursed Malfoy,' Harry lied.  
'Blimey Harry, that's brilliant!' Ron said, not detecting Harry's lie as he ordered his rook to demolish one of Ginny's knights. 'Come on take a seat, I'll play you after I'm finished with Ginny.'  
'Shut up, pawn to E four,' Ginny said, giving Harry a suspicious look. 'Not much of a punishment for cursing his favourite student, don't you agree?'  
Harry bit his tongue, staring at Ginny's gorgeous face, how beautiful she truly was.  
'Give the man a break Ginny, he's probably got a months' worth of detention from Snape for cursing that little…' Ron said something that made Hermione shout his name indignantly. 'Well, it's true.'  
'Do you?' Ginny and Hermione asked, Hermione with much more concern in her voice for reasons Ginny and Ron would never, and should never know.  
'No, I mean yes, er – only a weeks' worth though,' Harry said, winking at Hermione when Ginny stopped looking at him. 'Anyway, I'll play in a moment, got to change my jeans, these ones are dirty from the cleaning,' Harry lied, so that he could leave them and give Hermione the Veritaserum along with stowing away his invisibility cloak under his pillow.  
'Oh, I need to – to,' Hermione stood up as Harry went up the stone steps to his dormitory, as slowly as he could. 'Need to make sure I completed Flitwick's homework!' and she followed Harry up the steps.  
'Got it,' Harry said when they were near the top and out of earshot. He extracted the Veritaserum and handed it Hermione.  
Hermione took it and examined it, 'perfect, looks about twenty ml, this'll work fine, now just the other…er…the other pieces,' she finished, pocketing the Veritaserum. 'Oh Harry, thank you so much!' She flung her arms over him and he hugged her across the waist.  
They were hidden in the upper spiral of the staircase, so all was unseen. But they knew know, that they could not go too far.  
Hermione kissed Harry hard on the mouth, her tongue licking the tip of his a little then breaking apart. 'Thank you, Harry!  
Before Harry could tell her, as reluctant as it would be, to not get too physical, she had gave him one last great big squeeze, her breasts pushing right into his. Harry could have sworn he felt her nipple brush his under the thin cloth of her blouse. Was she still not wearing a bra? Then she let go and dashed up the steps into the dormitory to put away her first ingredient.  
Harry stood there for a moment, and then went up to his dormitory to put away the invisibility cloak.  
The rest of the evening was spent in high spirits playing chess, nobody could beat Ron. He was just honestly exceptional at chess. After chess, they all decided it was time for bed and headed to their dormitories.

As Harry lay facing the ceiling of his four poster in the calm silence of the sleeping dormitory, a single thought circuited through his head. Luna, Trelawney and Cho, and when he thought about it, it could have been worse. Luna may have been odd, but does being odd make you a distasteful being? Of course it doesn't, in fact, being different is a brilliant aspect. It makes you stand out; a sheet of paper was not made to be left blank. It must be drawn on, painted on, and the world without people such as Luna would truly be boring. How good was she at fucking? Well, Harry would soon try his best to find out. Adding to that, she wasn't all so bad looking either, when he thought about it. Her protuberant eyes that shown great eagerness, her dirty blonde hair, her delicate body. Yea, she wouldn't be so bad at all actually.  
Trelawney, well, that was a separate story. It was not that she was too old for Harry, she was what at most in her mid-thirties, she was not very pretty, but nor was she ugly. She, like Luna, was different. She had the eye, the ability that had run through her blood from birth. She was probably better at fucking than Hermione or Luna or Cho, she did have a husband of course, divorced, but she did have a husband. She would, Harry knew, be the hardest to get the ingredients from. But he had to try. An image of Trelawney, with her many bangles, her long shawl, her enormous glasses that made her eyes appear to be those of an oversized insect. Appeared in his mind, she had a tear in her shawl and one breast with a dark pink nipple was exposed through it, his hand was grasping it. Was this the eye ability she had? Nope, it was just the thoughts of a horny teenage boy. And you know what? Harry didn't mind that image of her lying on the desk with him grasping her exposed breast; he didn't mind it at all. He found his dick growing faintly hard purely at the thought of it. Perhaps it was because getting to fuck Trelawney would be a greatly difficult task, and being a champion of that task, would be most definitely forbidden. Oh yes, forbidden, and that was sure as hell sexy.  
Then his thoughts jumped to Cho, beautiful Cho Chang with her long black her and blue Ravenclaw scarf like she had been wearing today. But these sexual thoughts were not new to Harry; he'd fantasized over having sex with Cho for a very long time.  
The snow fell heavy like it had done the night Harry lost his virginity to Hermione. Harry let the images of sex fall to rest as he shut his eyes with one goal in mind.  
 _Luna, tomorrow, I've got to fuck Luna tomorrow.  
_ Harry fell asleep, falling into a land of dreams where he could run without a worry.


	4. Luna Lovegood

Chapter Four

Luna Lovegood

The morning was calm; the snowfall had ceased and lay unsettled on the grounds. The sky was pearly white with not a single dash of blue.  
Ron woke Harry up and informed him that he had Quidditch practice.  
Harry had entirely forgotten, with recent events, it was hard to keep track of things like Quidditch practice. How was he going to get Luna today then? Quidditch practice would consume about two hours of his day and when he got back after it he'd be exhausted. However, Harry had to attend Quidditch practice; he was the captain after all.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast in the Great Hall; Hermione had slipped Harry a small phial splashing with green liquid under the table for Luna to drink if he got _lucky_. It would prevent her from getting pregnant, it was the same liquid Hermione had used when her and Harry first had sex in the library. It would also prevent Luna from bleeding at the vaginal area if it were her first time (though bleeding doesn't always happen if the ladies hymen has already broken). _Lucky_ , how Harry would love to have some liquid luck on him today. How much easier it'd make things.  
During breakfast, Harry and Hermione kept giving looks to each other that nobody but them could really understand. The pressure on Harry's shoulders today was pressure only he could probably persevere through in Hogwarts.  
'Alright, time to go,' Harry told Ron and Hermione as he heaved his Firebolt to his shoulders and walked with them down to the Quidditch field, trying his best to focus only on Quidditch training for the time being, but that was difficult.  
It was a good thing that the snow had stopped falling, Harry thought, because the conditions would have further crippled his chances of fucking Luna, numb hands and such.  
Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they left to the stands to watch him train, Harry entered the dressing room where he met the rest of the team.  
The dressing room was rather cramped, clean and had a small shower room in the back. It smelt of polish from the broomsticks.  
The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team listened as Harry half-heartedly went over basic drills they would be going over today. When everybody understood, he got changed with the rest of the team into his red and gold uniform and led the way outside.  
After about ten minutes of training through the bitter cold, Harry noticed it wasn't only Ron and Hermione together in the stands, sitting beside Hermione was Luna. Her blue scarf waved energetically with the sharp wind and made her stand out vibrantly in contrast with her dirty blonde hair which was also billowing with the harsh wind. It appeared as though Hermione was in a deep conversation with her, Ron did not appear to be listening to them chatter, he was leaning forward on his seat and cheering Harry on.  
As Harry watched on, a bludger came darting his way and he was totally oblivious to its attack as he was focused on Luna. If it wasn't for Fred's brilliant beater reflexes, Harry would have been in the hospital wing for a good two days with a broken nose and missing teeth.  
'Wake up, Harry!' Fred or George yelled at him.  
'Yea, sorry,' Harry replied, breaking his focus from Luna and Hermione and continuing his search for the golden snitch.

The training was over, it had lasted almost two hours and Harry had managed to capture several snitches and avoid countless bludger strikes. He would have been in high spirits, it was generally a brilliant training session, the entire team done as he said and there were no arguments. But being positive for Harry right now was difficult, the only things he could think of is how he'd persuade Luna, and how embarrassing it would be for him when she likely rejected him. It would not only be humiliating for Harry, but he would also lose a good friend in the process if it went wrong.  
Harry sat alone now in the changing room, his top off but his jeans on, the smell of deodorant emitting from his torso. He sat with his palms in his eyes as he thought things over. He was quite sure Hermione and Ron had left the stands and went back to the common room and were waiting for him like usual. But where did Luna go? And what was Hermione talking about with her?  
His silent thoughts were broken by a light voice.  
'Hello, Harry Potter, you appear to be stressed out.'  
Harry jumped and stared up at the figure standing about a metre away from him. It was Luna Lovegood. He never even heard her enter the room.  
She was wearing her usual butterbeer cork neckless, the radish earrings that jangled with every head movement, and, oddly, she was wearing her school uniform. Harry did not really focus entirely on what she was wearing when he saw her before in the Quidditch stands. It was the holidays, school uniform was not necessary, but there she stood wearing her black robes and Ravenclaw tie. The scarf she worn when he saw her sitting beside Hermione a couple of hours ago was gone.  
Harry could not believe that she stood before him, and that she dared enter the changing room when she was not part of the team. What was she doing?  
'Er – no,' Harry tried to look more normal, 'I'm fine, actually, Luna.'  
'Well, sometimes Hurbtrotters can make people stressed,' she said, staring at Harry curiously as she pointed at her tongue which slipped between her pink lips.  
'Hurbtrotters?' Harry asked her, knowing she was going to describe something he had never heard of in his life, but he wanted to appear normal to her.  
Luna took a step forward, her look of curiosity rising, 'they only come in the winter because they hang onto snowflakes and go into your mouth,' she poked her tongue which slipped out again, 'Make you all stressed out over nothing. So I try to not open my mouth to much when it is snowing and I am outside, people who eat snowflakes are so silly! You might of ate one yesterday by mistake, don't worry, my father tells me they go away once you solve your problem.'  
'Snowflakes, Hurbtrotters, right. Thanks for the info,' Harry said, as Luna came close enough for her robes to brush against his jeans.  
'Harry, Hermione tells me you need something from me, is that true?'  
Harry felt heat rising up his face, 'did – did she tell you anything else?' He asked Luna, looking into her eager grey eyes.  
'Well, yes Harry Potter. She told me that you need some of my hair!' Luna immediately pulled a single dirty blonde hair from her head and let it fall down onto Harry's lap. 'But she did not want to tell me anything else, she said that she and Ron had to leave, but then she told me before she left that I should come here and talk with you.'  
'Did she?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'Well, there is something I need from you Luna and that is your hair…but it can't be like this…'  
'Well you know that I want to help you however I can Harry Potter, you taught me how to cast a patronus and everything after all, just tell me what it is and I'll do it.  
 _Do it, I'll do it!_ Harry thought.  
Harry sighed and stood up, he was about a foot taller than Luna, and she had to bend her head upwards to keep eye contact with him. They were only inches apart now. 'But you're not going to freak out or anything?'  
Harry did not know why he asked that, she was so unordinary that Harry knew it was probably impossible to freak Luna out.  
'I promise,' Luna promised Harry, 'anything…oh, Wrackspurt!' She swiped at something invisible above Harry's head and put it (what was it? nothing) into her robe pocket.  
Harry ignored the apparent Wrackspurt attack and let his Gryffindor courage build up in his bloodstream and then released it verbally, 'Luna, I – I need to – to have sex with you as I take one of your hairs' he pulled the hair she had given him from his stomach where it was stuck and let it glide to the surface of the changing room floor '…its – it's for a potion that I can't really explain, but you're the only person who can help with this specific ingredient, please, please don't be offen-'  
'Offended?' Luna interrupted him, small dimples emerging at her cheeks as a smile spread across her cute and curious face, her voice as light as ever as though Harry had not just asked to fuck her. 'Mr Potter, it would be an honour to serve you…besides,' she put both her hands behind Harry's back.  
Harry felt the hairs on his neck and arms stand up as she pressed her hands into his bare back which were very cold from the outside.  
'I'd of had sex with you Harry Potter without a purpose,' Luna informed Harry as she put her hands onto his chest and pushed him back onto the dressing room bench behind him.

Harry watched, speechless to Luna's acceptance to Harry's wishes unfolded.  
Luna took off her black robes and let them fall to the floor by her feet. She was wearing a white blouse underneath it like Hermione had been yesterday. She was wearing denim jeans with her blouse and bright red converses on her feet. She then blushed slightly as Harry's mouth fell open when she begun unbuttoning her blouse before him.  
Harry could see the sides of her breasts now that the blouse was completely unbuttoned, she wore no bra either. Did all girls wear no bras in the winter? Wouldn't it be in the summer when they might not wear a bra? Or was Luna just wearing no bra as one of her _lucky_ charms? Whatever the reason was, Harry didn't mind. Her breasts appeared larger than Hermione's. Her nipples were hidden by the blouse still, but Harry could see her smooth pale skin, her chest, her belly button.  
Luna took off her jeans and converses before Harry who watched, still frozen in disbelief but also in excitement. She now stood in front of Harry, who felt increasingly hard in his pelvis area; wearing her open white blouse, pink panties, Ravenclaw tie, butterbeer cork neckless and those reflecting radish earrings. She put her hands on her curvy hips and stared into Harry's green eyes, her face growing very pink, with a cute smile spread across her face.  
'Harry Potter, would you have helped me if I needed it, too?' Luna asked Harry, her hands pressed against her hips still.  
Harry stood up and pressed his body against Luna's softly. It was the beautiful body of hers that made Harry say what he said next, and he was glad he did say it, 'Luna, I'd of had sex with you for no reason at all.'  
Harry's face was not growing as hot as he thought it may have been, perhaps because it was Luna who he was speaking to. She was a year younger than him and she was already exceptionally bizarre.  
Her grey eyes were locked onto his, a sensual look swelling inside of them, 'then, let's pretend this is for no reason at all,' Luna said in a whispered sort of voice as she tiptoed in her bare feet to press her lips against his.  
They were cold, perhaps from the outside, but Harry did not mind, because after snogging her for a few more moments, Harry could tell she was an excellent kisser.  
Harry's hands found the cheeks of Luna's ass which was much warmer than Luna's lips. As they both kissed in silence, their tongues thrashing at each other with their eyelids closed, Harry gripped tightly onto Luna's ass and hoisted her upwards, the muscles in his arms growing out with the lift.  
Her reaction was how Harry had predicted it would be: she cried out in surprise to his strength as they kissed, but she did not break the kiss so her cry vibrated Harry's lips as she done so; then as Harry lifted her high enough so she was a foot above him instead, she wrapped her legs around his back. Was Harry getting better at sex? Was he able to predict Luna's reaction because of two mere sexual encounters with Hermione? Whether that was true or not, Harry knew he did not really need that blue Viagra-like remedy anymore to last a good length of time if he wanted to. And he certainly wanted to last a long time with Luna, she just seemed wonderful to him. But unless she had done this before, Harry knew she would not last too long.  
Harry carried her to the closest wall and pressed her against it as they continued to kiss, her legs around his back and her fingernails digging into his shoulders.  
They broke apart, a very thick flowing string of silvery saliva falling to Harry's chest and to Luna's Ravenclaw tie. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Harry's eyes fell to her breasts with the nipples that were barely concealed under the open blouse. He took both his hands from her comfortable butt cheeks, (which was safe to do, because her legs were wrapped tightly to his back and her hands gripping him so tightly it was as though she was giving birth) and then let them pull her blouse apart enough so that her breasts were completely displayed. They were incredible, bigger than Hermione's, and pink like her lips, erected, and to Harry's surprise, one of them was pierced with what appeared to be small, metal mistletoe.  
'Mistletoe?' Harry asked Luna, whose face grown another deeper shade of pink. 'What's that charm for?'  
Harry did not mean it as any sort of offence, he just generally wondered what it could be for, in fact, and he found it rather arousing.  
His eyes found Luna's again; she was staring with some sort of starvation into his. 'I don't wear that for any particular reason Harry Potter, I just like it,' her voice was soft still.  
'I like it too,' Harry told her, letting one of his hands feel up from her waist to the breast which was wearing the piercing. He pinched the nipple and then let his other hand cup her other breast. Her breasts were even hotter than her ass. They felt as incredible as they looked.  
Luna cried out in pleasure, he legs hugging Harry as close as she could. Her cries echoed through the empty changing room, nobody was going to come into the room, maybe that was Hermione's plan, maybe she knew that this place would be risk-free for Harry.  
Harry stopped pinching Luna's pierced nipple and let his hand caress her pink cheek, (no, not her ass cheek, her face!). Her face was so smooth, her breast was so firm on his other hand and her taste in his mouth that still lingered from the previous snogging was addicting. He let his thumb from the hand that was feeling her cheek rub across her lower lip that was wet from the kissing. He then let it enter her mouth and felt her tongue lick it and her mouth suck it slightly.  
Luna gave him an understanding look and then let her feet touch ground again.  
The understanding Luna had for Harry's desires, and how he just felt he understood hers, was unbelievable. Especially considering they had never had sex together before, hell, Luna might not have ever had sex at all. Yet, together they just had a clever chemistry for sex.  
Luna was on her knees now, her head inches away from the buttons on her jeans.  
Harry looked down at her dirty blonde hair, one hand at his side, the other on the back of her head.  
Luna was unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them for him.  
As Harry's jeans fell to his ankles, Luna stood up and pushed him over again, he fell back onto one of the changing room benches. But the chemistry that they just seemed to have, he _knew_ Luna was going to push him onto the bench and he sure as hell _knew_ what she was going to do next.  
Harry lifted his legs slightly as Luna approached him smiling, the pink not fading from her cheeks. Luna took his trainers off and threw them near where her robes lay, after she took her blouse off completely and threw it near the same area too along with Harry's jeans. (The area where their discarded clothes lay was at the mouth of the gaping shower room).  
Luna now stood over Harry, wearing nothing at all but her pink panties, butterbeer cork neckless, Ravenclaw tie and radish earrings. Her Ravenclaw tie lying between her two firm breasts, it was a dick throbbing view.  
Harry wore nothing but his white boxers with black stripes.  
Luna licked her lips and fell slowly down to her knees again, her radish earrings and mistletoe piercing shaking as she done so. She took a few steps forward on her knees and put one hand on each of his thighs. Her hands were warmer than they were before. She begun to rub them up and down his thighs with a sexy-as-fuck look on her face as she done so, her hands were gradually getting closer to his boxers, and so was her mouth.  
Her face was close enough to Harry's cock that he could feel her warm breath through the material of his boxers onto his rock-hard penis. Then her fingers curled under the brim of his boxers and peeled them away down to his feet where she pulled them off completely and threw them behind her.  
Harry's dick shot out and waved left and right, it was so desperate to get out since he started watching Luna change in front of him. Harry felt his face grow prickle slightly red.

Luna giggled and stared at his cock with a hunger, her left hand begun to stroke his thigh again, but her right hand gripped his cock and begun to slowly masturbate it.  
It was such a brilliant pleasure, but Harry would not erupt this time.  
Luna was in between both of his legs now, her hips were pressing against his lower calves. Her hot breath on his cock was making it all harder not to ejaculate. But Harry knew he'd hold it in, Luna deserved that. She gave Harry another smile whilst she masturbated him, then spread her pink lips apart and let them close over the head of his penis. It was incredible, not as tight as a vaginas pleasure, but her tongue that licked the head of his cock whilst she sucked it was something a vagina could not let go of his cock and went deeper with her mouth, both her hands on Harry's knees, about midway down his cock now, Harry could feel the roof of her mouth brushing the tip of his dick every time she risen her head a little and went back down.  
A blow job, a blow job from Luna Lovegood, no, you're right, this was not necessary for Harry to get the ingredient from Luna. If he wanted to, he could pluck a hair from her beautiful head right now and thank her and then just leave. But would you stop now? Of course you wouldn't. Neither of them wanted to stop what they were doing now, and they were most certainly not going to shut his eyes from the incredible pleasure of Luna's sucking, was she already experienced in this sort of thing? Harry wondered, she definitely seemed to be.  
Luna's slurped a little and took a small breather, saliva connected from her open mouth to Harry's dick, 'Harry Potter, you're so hard!  
Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Luna's face; her hot pink cheek was pressed against his dick. His dick was dribbling with her saliva like a volcano that erupted and flowed with lava.  
'Luna you're so good at that,' Harry said, one of his hands delicately stroking her blonde hair that was hanging over her breasts, though her light pink nipples were poking through the thin strands of it.  
'Oh am I Harry Potter?' She asked, beaming, her lips glistening. 'I'm so happy that you think so, I have never done anything like this before.'  
So she'd never done this before? Harry was her first, he felt honoured.  
Luna stood up and Harry watched her with his erected dick pointing toward the ceiling. She begun to slide off her panties and let them fall down to her feet, she took a step closer to Harry again and the curled up panties remained on the floor.  
Harry could see her shaved pussy, not a single pubic hair to be seen, only her light pink clitoris and open vagina lips. It looked better than Hermione's, because it was shaven and Harry found he wasn't so turned on by pubic hair, but no disrespect to Hermione, Harry thought that she was absolutely fantastic.  
Luna put one curvy leg onto the bench Harry sat on. Her pussy opened more as she done so. She put both her hands on Harry's shoulders and aimed her gaping vagina at the head of Harry's dick.  
Harry put both of his hands on Luna's waist to help her balance as she slowly sunk lower. Harry felt her pussy lips kiss the head of his dick; she was already wet and slippery.  
Then as Harry remembered that Luna had to drink the potion Hermione had made first, it was too late, she had let Harry's dick stab as deep as it could possibly go inside of her without even teasing first. Her hunger and bravery came as a shock to Harry, but it felt fucking great.  
Her pussy was the kind of warmth he needed during the cold winter, he felt not only his cock warm up instantly to the vice grip of her pussy, but his whole body. It was as though she had cast a spell on 's scream of pleasure…maybe pain too...rung loudly through the changing room, her grip on Harry's shoulders became painfully tight, but he didn't mind.

Harry decided not to thrust yet, that wouldn't be fair on Luna, it was probably her first time. From how tight her vagina was, Harry thought it probably was her first time. To his satisfaction though, she was not bleeding, that meant her hymen must have popped before without the sex needle.  
Her head cocked back and she stared at the ceiling as her back arched in pleasure, her lips shone with saliva and her dirty blonde hair hung down just above her belly button.  
'Luna?' Harry said, cautiously.  
She let out another cry of pleasure as she took her foot off the bench and sat on Harry's lap, his dick still deep inside her.  
'Go, go Harry Potter!' she whispered in his ear.  
Luna fell forward more into Harry so her back curved, it made it easier for Harry to thrust that way, and considering the chemistry they just seemed to have, Harry thought that she knew that it made it easier for him.  
Harry started slowly, every movement of his dick inside her felt like heaven.  
Luna's lips were pressed to his neck, her tits hanging and nipples rubbing against his upper chest, the Ravenclaw tie colliding with his stomach, and her hips moving in a way that made his dick sway left and right ever so slightly as he fucked her. Her dirty blonde hair, the ingredient, was hanging down one side of his arm as her head was tilted, kissing his neck.  
She kept removing her lips from Harry's neck letting out orgasmic groans.  
Harry thought her surname wasn't Lovegood for nothing…that was for sure.  
She didn't last too long, Harry had expected that though, and it was fine, of course.  
'Harr-Harry,' she did not bother using his full name like she usually did as she spoke unsteadily into his ear, 'Harry! I'm going to – to come! Ta – take – take a hai –hair quickly!'  
Harry took one hand from her waist and pinched at her hair blindly, he felt a few strands pluck away as he done so and kept his hand in a fist as he done so to prevent them from gliding away.  
'Me t – too!' Harry told her breathlessly, he felt as though he could of went on longer, but he thought he might as well have ejaculated too if she was going to orgasm.  
Luna cried out and fell further forward into Harry, her hips stopped moving and her grip on him became hard, and then fell soft. She had orgasmed.  
'Oh Harrrrrrrrrryy…' she murmured.  
Harry felt a rush of warm liquid run down his dick that was still deep inside her, but it wasn't his, then, just as that happened, he felt the hot liquid of his own racing up his dick.  
With reflexes as quick as lighting, remembering she never drank the potion, Harry kept his hand with her strands of hair in it closed, but used his other free forearm to press hard into her arched back so that she pressed against him. Her hot breasts heating up his chest like a hot water bottle, he managed to stand up with her pressed against him.  
When his cock was out of her pussy and Harry held her up face to face, she was dripping with her own womanly fluid and it was dripping down onto Harry's feet, her hair was hanging down and engulfing Harry's face.  
Harry turned and dropped her as softly as he could to where he was sitting seconds ago, her eyes were shut and the look on her face was all pleasure as she bit her lip and let both of her hands run through her hair in uncontrollable orgasm. A soft purr-like groan was leaving her mouth.  
Harry begun to masturbate himself vigorously over her, the sight of her where she was, was such a turn on. The radish earrings, the mistletoe piercing, the Ravenclaw tie (oh yes, especially that blue tie).  
Harry's knees bent uncontrollably with pleasure as a stream of semen shot from his dick like a slit artery. His semen dashed over her stomach, up across her Ravenclaw tie, across her breasts and even into her dirty blonde hair (and oh yea it was certainly dirty now).  
For a moment, Luna sat there with Harry's sperm painted all over her, breathing heavily, her breasts heaving in and out, her pussy leaking, gaping and dripping through the gaps of the bench.  
Harry breathed heavily too, his dick still vibrating from the previous fucking.  
'That – oh my – Harry – Potter, that was so good!' Luna breathed finally, opening her eyes and meeting Harry's.  
Harry smiled, 'yes, it – it was great. It was – incredible actually.'  
She smiled back at him and looked down at her own breasts, 'oh look what you've done, you naughty little Nargle.'  
Harry laughed, 'Luna, thank you so much,' he shown her the dangling strands of hair in his closed hand, 'we should definitely do this again sometime.'  
Harry sat beside Luna, his cock feeling weaker.  
'Oh, yes, I would love that, Harry Potter,' Luna said, smiling at him and kissing his cheek affectionately.  
Affection, yes, and Harry felt it too. With Hermione it was more of a lust thing, but with Luna, something about it, it just felt more affectionate. Maybe it was because Harry was no longer a virgin and so desperate. But no, there was something more to this, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something deep in Harry's heart told him Luna and he had something, he knew she felt the same way from the look in her eyes.  
'Is that a shower room?' Luna asked Harry, pointing at the shower room, their clothes lying just outside of it. Her breathing seemed to be returning to normal.  
'Oh, yea it is,' Harry said, following her finger, 'want to take a shower?'  
'Yes I think that would be wise,' she said calmly, getting to her feet and taking Harry's hand tightly. Their fingers entwined and forearms brushed.  
They went to the shower room together, leaving their clothes outside, if anybody had come in they would have been caught with no excuses. But, that never stopped them.  
They had love; somehow, they both just knew that. Unfortunately it would not give Harry the presence that he and Hermione needed for the potion though, because Luna was not his first love. He was very sure that his first love was actually Cho. But the question that stuck in Harry's mind was how long had Luna felt this way about him?

Harry never bothered to tell Luna about the potion in his jeans as they left the changing room together back to Hogwarts castle, hand in hand without a care for anyone's opinion. He thought that there was no point now considering he got what he needed. He'd just save the potion for the next target. As for holding hands with Luna, well, Harry just assumed it was the start of a relationship. Luna, Luna Lovegood was his girlfriend now. And Harry felt happy about it, he wasn't the type to often feel happy, but in times like this when he is happy, it means the world to him.  
It appeared to be one of those relationships that happened without words, but the couple just knew they were now paired.  
Luna, she was most overjoyed.  
The wind was still harsh, and the air was freezing. Luna walked energetically beside him, clutching his hand tightly, and her radish earrings bouncing with her. Harry walked with his Firebolt heaved on one shoulder, his red and gold Quidditch robes flapping in the wind.  
Harry had stowed away Luna's hairs in his Quidditch robes pocket before he had got in the shower, he just hoped that he could dig them out when he returned to Hermione.  
When they entered the entrance hall, Harry's wristwatch told him it was a quarter to four; he hoped Hermione had made up an excuse to Ron for his time away after the Quidditch training.  
They stood still as students walked past them into the Great Hall or to their common rooms; Luna turned and looked up into Harry's forest green eyes, to Harry's surprise, nobody was laughing or staring at them for holding hands. Normally anything different Harry done was hot news for the school, but it appeared there was no kind of paparazzi student around today.  
'Well, thank you Harry Potter, that was quite extraordinary,' her face was still a very faint pink.  
'Yea, it was, you were terrific Luna,' Harry stared into her eyes too.  
'Sorry I was so fast but it was my first time, next time will be better, I promise,' she winked at Harry, and before he could react she tiptoed and pecked his lips with hers. 'You'll need to get back to Hermione for that potion I'm sure, see you soon, Harry.'  
Harry stood there as she waved goodbye to him and walked with a happy atmosphere about her into the Great Hall. His cheeks were burning, but at the same time, he did not really care if anybody saw her just kiss his lips. As said previously, he felt some sort of affection toward her after today. Affection for her that he never knew he ever had. With a few of her hairs hanging from his fist, Harry made his way back to the common room to inform Hermione of his success (though he probably wouldn't go into detail of it).


	5. The Veritaserum

Chapter Five

The Veritaserum

' _Polyjuice,_ ' Harry told the Fat Lady, she swung open for him and he climbed into the common room.  
Ron was not there, in fact, the only person in the entire common room was Hermione and she was doing some homework on the desk beside the window. Everybody was probably out snowball fighting or eating in the Great Hall, Hermione was probably the only student in the entire school who had homework on her mind…probably the only student who had unbearable stress too because of her pregnancy. Harry was certainly stressed too, but right now, after what he and Luna had just done, and because of his new relationship with her, stress levels were low.  
Harry went across the common room and sat opposite Hermione, Luna's hairs still held in his fist.  
'Oh, there you are,' Hermione checked her watch, 'and I take it from how long it took you to get back from the changing rooms, it went well?'  
She sounded to Harry like a housewife angry at her husband for turning up home late after a night out.  
Harry grinned and shown her the hairs that hung in his hand, 'yup, smart thinking Hermione, the changing rooms.'  
Hermione smiled, put her quill down and carefully collected Luna's hairs from Harry's hand. 'That's brilliant Harry!' She fumbled through her handbag beside her chair with one hand and extracted a small rectangular box; she dropped the hairs inside of it and clipped it shut. 'I'll add these to the potion later, great work Harry,' she put the box back into her handbag and faced Harry. 'Sorry I left the – the c _onvincing_ for you to do, Harry, but I could not just tell her to go down there and…'  
'So…that's the Veritaserum, Luna's hairs, and now I've only got Trelawney and Cho to go,' Harry reminded himself and Hermione, ignoring her. He turned from her brown eyes to the white grounds outside the window.  
It was snowing lightly again, as Harry saw the snowflakes falling he thought of what Luna had told him about Hurbtrotters.  
 _Well, sometimes Hurbtrotters can make people stressed.  
_ '- so you'll need to go to Snape's office in a bit,' Hermione's voice came.  
Harry was too lost in thought as the snowflakes reminded him of Luna to pay attention to Hermione, but the word Snape brought him to.  
Harry snapped his gaze towards Hermione, 'w – what…Snape? Why?' Harry felt his stress levels begun to rise slowly again.  
Hermione squinted her eyes at him, 'were you even paying attention to – oh, ow!' She put both hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.  
'Are you okay?' Harry asked, wondering what she had eaten that made her stomach hurt like this. 'What's wrong?'  
Hermione let go of her stomach and opened her eyes, they were watery and she looked frightened, 'it's the baby, Harry.'  
'What? It takes much longer than that to be giving birth doesn't it?' Harry said, getting to his feet and trying to help Hermione up by her arms, but she threw him off.  
'No you idiot!' She shouted as she got to her feet on her own and collected her quill, handbag and the parchment she was writing on for homework.  
Harry stood back, his hands still in the air in surprise from when she threw them off her.  
With all her things collected she turned to him, her eyes still watering slightly, 'we don't give birth this fast you – you…but we can still feel it sometimes!'  
Harry grinned a little, unsure of whether Hermione was overreacting or not or whether he should be feeling stupid. Sure she was not giving birth, Harry knew that, but he did not know what caused Hermione to act this way.  
'Now you're laughing! That's it, I'll see you tomorrow; bring me something else for the potion too!' She snapped at him, sounding close to tears as she ran up the spiral stone steps to her dormitory leaving Harry frozen.  
Harry took a few quick steps forward and stuck his head up the stone steps to see Hermione's feet just disappearing from view, 'Hermione, it's only the afternoon you'll need to come down for dinner!'  
Harry heard her dormitory door slam.  
Harry took his head from the stone steps and went over to the armchair beside the fire, one of his hands running through his messy black hair. He often stared into the common room flames, something he often did when he wanted to think.  
 _Snape, why did Snape want me? And why now?_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry fell into the red armchair. He was not too bothered by Hermione's little outburst, in fact, it was to be expected considering her pregnancy. Even when women want a baby, pregnancy can bring them stress they never thought would be part of it.  
Harry wasn't mad at Hermione at all, he felt quite sorry for her actually. She was being most kind about the whole issue, claiming it was not his fault at all despite it being him who ejaculated inside of her. What else made him feel sorry for Hermione was that he was out doing tasks to stop this from happening, and these tasks might have been stressful to imagine because there are so many things that could go wrong in them, but they at least provided a powerful stress relief if they went right. After Harry finished with Luna and walked back to the castle with her hand in hand he felt not a worry in a world.  
Hermione however, she was sitting back in the common room doing homework, the only thoughts that swam through her head, Harry thought as he admired the fire, was how long it would take Harry to get the ingredients for her. No stress relief for her, especially when the baby starts squirming in her belly.  
Harry continued to stare into the flames, his mind swirling with them as it considered the possibilities with Luna, his new girlfriend. Her shaved pussy, oh how tight that pink thing was, her warm and wet lips, her breasts that were bigger than Hermione's, her long dirty blonde hair, her crazy personality that was so intriguing. But sex, that wasn't the only thing on his mind with Luna, this wasn't only lust. Right now he wanted to be with Luna, he even felt the common and oh so painful love symptom of missing her (I'm sure if you've loved then you'll feel those words).  
A trip to Hogsmeade was coming later this week; the note on the Gryffindor pin board reminded Harry. He wanted to take Luna with him this time. Harry let the imagery of him holding Luna's hand and her body leaning on his as she combated the bitter cold as they visited the Three Broomsticks live in his mind for a few moments, a smile breaking on his face unknowingly as he done so. Then his thoughts altered as the cackling flames twisted.  
His thoughts now lingered on Snape, why in the world did Hermione tell him that he needed to visit Snape's office in a bit? Was she trying to get him to get more Veritaserum? She already said he got plenty for the potion. Then it hit him, Snape must have found out it was Harry who stole his prized Veritaserum, either that, or he just assumed it was Harry. It would not have surprised Harry if that was the real reason, Harry despised Snape, and Snape loathed Harry.  
Harry also wondered how Hermione knew Snape wanted him, she probably did not spend all her time here in the common room after all, probably went to go eat some lunch in the Great Hall when Snape came by and asked for Harry's whereabouts. And his whereabouts was in the changing room with Luna, of course.  
Harry's concentration was broke as the common room door swung open and Ron appeared with Ginny.

Ginny noticed Harry sitting in the armchair beside the fire and left hastily up the stairs like Hermione did, she looked furious, her brilliant red hair bouncing at her shoulders, her breasts even jiggling a little, Harry noticed, as she darted up the stairs (yep every step they went up and down, up and down).  
Ron shook his head and sank in an armchair beside Harry, rubbing both his eyes.  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron as Ginny slammed her dormitory door shut.  
'Alright mate, sorry I wasn't here when you got back but-  
'It's alright, don't worry,' Harry said quickly, he did not want Ron to apologise. Harry knew he should be actually apologising to Ron for holding back so many secrets recently, but these secrets Harry kept were those kind of secrets that should never be spilled for the greater good. 'What's up with Ginny?'  
Ron's feet begun to dig at the carpet uncomfortably, he did not respond but pretended to be more interested in the dancing flames a few paces ahead of him.  
'Ron?' Harry tried again.  
'Where's Hermione?' Ron asked, looking around the common room from behind his armchair as though he did not get a good view of its emptiness on his arrival moments ago.  
'Sleeping,' Harry told Ron. 'What's up with Ginny?'  
'Oh – sorry, what?' Ron said, pretending not to hear Harry's question clearly and also not looking at him.  
'What's wrong with Ginny? She didn't even say hello or anything, she looked terrible, did something happen?' Harry sat up a little, he never realised that he was even slouching.  
'Er,' Ron seemed to consider Harry a moment, 'no – no never mind mate,' but before Harry could try for an answer again, Ron was back on his feet and stretching. 'Man I'm beat, gonna go get a little rest.'  
It was only about four or five right now, but Harry didn't object to Ron, he knew that if he wanted to understand Ginny's frustration, he would not get an answer now. But he could not help but think as Ron went up the steps to his dormitory to pretend to go asleep: was Ginny mad at him?

Harry left the common room about five minutes after Ron hid himself away in his dormitory from Harry's questions. Dragging his feet down to the dungeons to find Snape in his office was the last thing Harry wanted to do right now, his heart had just filled up with love from Luna Lovegood (fucking Lovegreat) and now Snape was about to pop it with his miserable hate.  
The dark atmosphere of the dungeons alone brought down Harry's happiness, and the stress of Hermione's pregnancy kicked into him again. Snape's wooden office door stood before Harry and it was shut.  
As Harry approached it, he heard voices inside, so he decided to stop and listen.  
'Yes I'm quite sure that it was this shelf here, I tipped the phials, you see, the red stains are still on the ground, you should really clean that.'  
Harry couldn't believe it, it was Luna. Was she taking the blame for Harry's vandalism? How did she even know about it?  
'Ms Lovegood, are you quite certain that Harry Potter never entered this room _after_ you left? Or before you was here?' Snape's cold voice came.  
Harry could tell Snape was trying his absolute hardest to make Luna confess Harry's wrongdoings. He was probably staring directly into her grey eyes to try and penetrate her mind. Harry hoped she knew to stare at her cute little feet instead of his dirty eyes. It wasn't hard to do.  
'Yes, I am quite sure, Professor,' Luna's dreamy voice replied.  
Harry bit his tongue; he did not want to just burst in because Snape might have questions ready for Harry to detect whether Luna's lies were truly lies. But he did want to burst in too, what on earth was Luna thinking? Harry didn't want her to serve a punishment because of his actions.  
'Well then how do you explain the Veritaserum?' Harry heard Snape shaking the box that was surely missing one phial of Veritaserum.  
'I am sorry; I do not know Professor Snape.'  
'You must! You would not just enter my office, invisible too, to knock over a few phials of dragon-eye blood! You were either with Potter, or you weren't here at all! Did he set you up to this?' Snape hissed.  
'Why is Harry Potter part of this? Do you have any evidence that proves he was here?'  
It was checkmate, Harry knew if he did not enter now it would be very difficult for Luna to escape from this. Snape would surely drag out the sentence of her potential detention for trying to prove his accusation wrong.  
Harry knocked on the door three times. It swung open and looking down at him, with his greasy black hair and curled lip was Professor Snape.  
'Ah Potter, in,' Snape commanded Harry, making way for him to enter.  
Luna stood near Snape's desk, her cheeks growing slightly pink as Harry's eyes met hers.  
Harry stood beside her, knowing that whatever happened he would try his hardest to make sure nothing happened to her.  
Snape slammed his office door shut and swept past them both behind his desk. He put both his palms flat down on it and tried to stare into them, Harry looked at Snape's desk, and to his relief Luna was too.  
'Potter, do you know how difficult Veritaserum can be to come by?' Snape asked Harry, venom in his every word.  
'No,' Harry said bluntly.  
Snape's desk creaked slightly as he pushed himself up to appear taller, 'well its rare, would be horrible if some of my stock went missing. Wouldn't it?'  
'I suppose it would be, Professor,' Luna said.  
'I'm speaking to Potter, you keep quiet now, girl!' Snape snapped, as he opened a box Harry was staring at on the desk. Harry recognised the box; it was the same one he had stolen the Veritaserum out of yesterday. 'Notice anything, Potter?'  
Harry was determined to not look into Snape's eyes, there were things in Harry's memory he wouldn't ever want Snape to see. He'd rather confess to Snape that he stole his Veritaserum and cursed verbally every day than let him invade his mind and watch him fucking Hermione or Luna, or Hermione holding her stomach and saying "the baby". No, that couldn't happen.  
Harry looked into the box, it was as he remembered it, a small box with a range of phials inside it, and all of them were Veritaserum, the small phials inside the box splashed with transparent liquid. Did Snape know he was missing one phial? Was Veritaserum that valuable to him?  
'I don't sir,' Harry lied.  
'Don't lie to me Potter!' Snape spat, shutting the box again with enough force for its snap to reverberate off the walls in the small dank office.  
Harry and Luna both stood side by side, looking at the box Snape had shut on his desk. His palms were pressed down onto the desk again. Harry did not really know what to say, he waited for Snape to make his move instead of acting.  
'Very well, Potter, Lovegood, if neither of you will confess I shall put you both in detention with me,' Snape said, his tone victorious.  
'But – sir,' Harry started.  
'- Silence!' Snape cut across Harry, but Harry persisted.'Sir, Luna did nothing!'  
'Is that so?' Snape's lip curled.  
Harry knew saying this would cause further suspicion, he had already overheard Luna claiming she had spilled his phials of dragon-eye blood, so according to Snape's evidence, Luna had indeed done something. Harry felt Luna staring at him, his face felt slightly hot.  
'Then, how do you explain her confession to destroying my phials?'  
Harry paused, knowing that the killer question had punctured him.  
'Precisely,' Snape said, sounding victorious again.  
Harry swallowed then spoke, 'no, that was…'  
'- me and Harry Potter, okay, I admit it Professor, it was me and Harry Potter, we broke your phials, we're so sorry. But anyway,' Luna gazed at the ceiling of Snape's office dreamily; it dangled with all sorts of odd ingredients such as the tails of unicorns, the tongues of Garden Gnomes, all sorts. 'You shouldn't be decorating your ceiling with Grindylow horns in the winter, it brings bad luck, didn't you know?'  
Harry could not believe she could be like this when she faced detention with Professor Snape, but he could not help but break a small smile and stare down at his feet as she asked Snape whether he knew of this superstition.  
'No wonder they call you Loony,' Snape responded coldly as he rose to his full height and peered down at them both from behind his desk. 'You will both serve detention with me, this Saturday and the next at eight at night, you shall meet me here, no exceptions,' Snape raised his wand from his robe pocket and flickered it wordlessly at the dungeon door, it swung open, 'out.'Harry and Luna both left silently, the door shut itself behind them once they were both engulfed in the darkness of the dungeons. Harry spoke instantly as they begun making their way back up the stairs into the light.  
'Luna, why did you do that? I mean I'm grateful but you don't need to do that!'  
Luna giggled and went pink, 'I – I heard him muttering angrily to himself when I went to eat after our fun in the changing rooms,' she smiled at Harry, Harry smiled back slightly.  
They marched up the stone steps and now stood still, closely together, at the mouth of the Great Hall.  
'So I listened as hard as I could and I heard him talking about you and something to do with Veritaserum, so I just went to him and apologised and then told him I broke into his office, but I did not say I took anything because I did not know if that was you, was it you?'  
Harry's hands begun to move themselves it seemed, to where Luna's were. They went under the sleeves of her school robes and found her small delicate hands that were hiding from the cold and gripped them fondly. Yes, they were at the open mouth of the Great Hall, but who cares if they were spotted? None of them saw anything right now but the colour in the others' eyes.  
'It was, and it was for the potion Hermione needs if you were wondering,' Harry confided in her.  
Luna gripped Harry's hands affectionately under her wide sleeves, the pinkness in her cheeks rose and she smiled. Her grey eyes were swimming in Harry's green eyes.  
'Maybe I can help with this potion, it sounds like it might be hard work for you, Harry Potter,' Luna said.  
The imagery of Luna speaking with Trelawney on Harry's behalf popped into his mind, what a crazy thought.  
'No, no Luna, you've already helped so much, really, and now you've got detention with me too, I'm really sorry Luna.'  
Luna's grip became tighter on Harry's hands, her eyes shimmered slightly with water and her voice came wobbly as though she was finding it hard to control her voice. 'Ha-Harry,' she did not bother to use his full name, 'I know what this potion is, I know what you've done to need it and I – I – I f-forgive you,' her lip begun to tremble slightly and one cheek became wet with a sliding teardrop. 'I know what you need to do next; you need to – to h-have sex with more people, b-but what abou-about me? Do I n-not matter to you? Am I just… _L-Loony_ , your lit – little ingredient.'  
Luna's head dropped into Harry's shoulder.  
Harry took both his hands from hers and used one to stop her lip trembling, his other to hold her closer to him. Her hot body pressed against his, one of her tender thighs rubbing against his own.  
'No,' Harry whispered into her ear as he stroked Luna's dirty blonde hair, her snuffed cries vibrated on his chest, 'you mean more to me than you might think, Luna.'

Luna broke from his chest and pushed her lips so hard onto his that he fell back a few steps into a wall, narrowly missing an armoured knight. They were pressed together again and Harry's hands found their way to her puffy ass cheeks concealed by her robes. Hers found their way to his chest where they pressed hard, feeling his small teenage pecs.  
If anybody looked outside from the Great Hall, they would probably just be out of sight. If anyone came up from the dungeons or down from the Gryffindor common room however, they'd of been caught instantly.  
Luna's tongue found its way inside of his mouth and painted it with her saliva, but she was not looking for anything more than a kiss right now, Harry discovered, as her lips broke from his and she breathed into his slightly parted lips, Harry's breathing going through hers, their foreheads pressed together as Luna tiptoed to reach his mouth and her dirty blonde hair stuck to his face.  
'Thank you,' Luna breathed into Harry, her fingers feeling his chest. 'I understand you need to get those ingredients for Hermione, but I can give you a lot more than ingredients and some wacky superstition.'  
She knew some of her superstitions and beliefs were crazy? Bet she's never revealed that to anybody.  
'I know you can,' Harry breathed back, her hot breath sticking to his wet lips (oh yes, Harry knew she could give him so much more).  
Luna gave him one last hard kiss and waved him goodbye, she appeared to be returning to her common room, 'hey, detention together Harry Potter,' she reminded him as he begun making his way back to Gryffindor tower, Harry turned and saw her wink at him then hop of merrily to her common room.  
(Oh yes, detention together indeed).


	6. The Three Broomsticks

Chapter Six

The Three Broomsticks

The Fat Lady swung open and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he had only been gone for about half an hour, but apparently Ron already felt awake.  
Ron was playing wizard's chess again and Ginny sat opposite him. The common room was more full than before too, all the armchairs was occupied by students studying and Fred and George were promoting their merchandise by pinning their latest product to the Gryffindor board.  
Harry decided not to sit beside Ron and ask if he could join in, he knew that Ginny would bring the mood down. Why? He had no idea, but she did not seem like she wanted to talk to Harry, when she made eye contact with him as he entered, she turned her attention to her chess pieces and did not dare look at him again as though he were Snape and he was trying to dig out her lies.  
Harry went right past them to the spiral staircase, Ron apparently did not notice him and Harry had no intention of making sure he did. He did not want to potentially bring his own mood down too, because after it hit him that he would be spending two Saturday detentions with Luna Lovegood, his mood was quite lifted. This was because he would be spending more time with Luna, and right now, that is exactly what he wanted more than anything. Even if it meant it would be in the dirty dungeons or wherever else Snape planned for them to serve their punishment.  
The image of Luna winking at Harry cheekily and reminding him of their detention this Saturday they would serve together flashed in Harry's mind as he was half way up the spiral steps to his dormitory. Yea sure, these two detentions are going to be some _punishment.  
_ As Harry was a few steps away from the door to his dormitory, he realised that Hermione was not in the common room, and when he was kissing Luna at the entrance to the Great Hall, she was not in there either. Harry assumed she was still in her dormitory after shouting at him, or the library, but maybe, Harry thought, she was not as stressed out now as she was before.  
Harry decided to enter his dormitory and write up a letter to send to Hermione using Hedwig, he could not enter her dormitory to talk to her if she was there, because the spiral steps sink and turn into a type of stone slide if a boy tries to enter the girls' dormitory. But he needed to ask her some questions, he needed to know some things otherwise he would be thinking about them for the remainder of the day with nothing else to do, seeing as Ron was stiff with his words right now, and Ginny seemed as though she would not speak to him at all, and maybe, Hermione was not going to leave her dormitory for the rest of the day.  
Harry used the _History of Goblins, 1789,_ (a book wide enough to kill someone, a book Harry had never read and never would read) on his four poster as a platform for his parchment which he wrote the letter for Hermione on. He dipped his silver and black quill in ink and began scribbling, careful with his words in case Hermione snapped and decided not to leave her dormitory for a week instead.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I am sorry for what I said before, and for grinning when you got rightfully angry, I was being stupid like I sometimes am (okay, I admit, like I often am!)._

Harry thought a bit of humour never hurt nobody, and then continued scratching his quill across the parchment.

 _I know you are really stressed right now, I can understand that Hermione, and that is why I am trying my hardest to get you every ingredient as fast as I can. I am stressed too, but I know we can get through this. If you want, we can meet at the Owlery and I will take you down for a drink or two at the Three Broomsticks, we can leave through the invisibility cloak. Or if you don't want to go anywhere we do not have to, I just thought maybe it would be nice for you. I am asking for you to meet me at the Owlery because that is where I will be sending this letter from, I would like to talk with you. No need to get back to me if you are coming, I will wait in the Owlery for you. But if you decide not to, then I would appreciate it if you could respond so I do not freeze up there._

 _Love,_

 _From Harry_

Harry reread his letter to Hermione several times before folding it and putting it in an envelope. He put his book on Goblin history back under his bed, never to be seen again, took his invisibility cloak from under his pillow and then changed into something baggier on his torso so he could carry the cloak underneath it. Then he opened his dormitory door and begun trotting back down the stone steps with his letter clutched in one hand.  
As Harry's feet touched on the carpet to the common room, he caught Ron's eye. Ron was still playing chess with Ginny who did not turn her back or give Harry a single glance at all when Ron asked him who the letter was for.  
Harry did not respond, but pretended he did not hear Ron, as he was halfway across the common room he heard Ginny say, rather loudly: 'It's probably for his _girlfriend._ '  
Harry's heart leapt, but he continued walking to the exit as though he had heard nothing, or what he had heard was untrue. Well, it was untrue, Hermione was not his girlfriend, but what Ginny said meant she had some suspicion for the pair of them, or maybe she had saw him and Luna together, that was the simple explanation. But when did she see them together? They kissed outside the Great Hall today when she and Ron were both already in the common room. It could not have been in the changing rooms…Harry and Luna were entirely alone on that occasion, Harry was certain of it. And what else this meant, by Ginny's jealous tone in the word _girlfriend_ , was that she seemed to be angry at Harry for not paying her the same attention she had either seen him giving Hermione, or Luna…hell, maybe both. But as Harry left the common room and begun to make his way to the Owlery, he found himself not caring for Ginny's jealousy. He was quite certain he loved Luna, and if it was Luna Ginny had discovered him with, even if it was in the changing rooms, then he just did not care.

Harry entered the Owlery; inside of it was the hooting and droppings of many owls. As Harry walked across the tall, circular room, his feet crunched on mice skeletons that had been lying there perhaps since he had arrived at Hogwarts earlier this year. His eyes scanned for Hedwig and her snowy white feathers, among the many brown and black owls that were perched in different areas of the Owlery, hooting and flapping their wings.  
After a minute of two of searching, Harry found Hedwig and she flew to his arm which he held out, digging her claws into his arm for balance. She opened her beak and Harry put the envelope signed "To Hermione" on it.  
Harry walked with Hedwig on his arm to the outside of the Owlery where the snow was falling still quite slow, 'okay, give this to Hermione and wait with her in case she starts writing a letter too. If she doesn't start writing a letter after she reads mine then you can come back,' Harry told Hedwig, quite sure that somehow she could understand him. She was a very intelligent bird, Hedwig.  
With the letter pinched in her beak, Hedwig soared downwards and then back up with her wings spread elegantly so she could glide. Harry watched her for a moment or two, then lost sight of her as she camouflaged with the snow, after losing sight of her he sheltered from the snow back in the Owlery where it was still freezing, but better.  
Harry waited about ten minutes, sitting on a crate that was splattered with dry owl droppings, wondering if Hermione incinerated his letter with a smart spell of hers or was on her way now fighting the snow. Then Hedwig came back with a letter in her beak, she flew to Harry's knee, gripped it with her claws then allowed Harry to pull the letter from her.  
'Thanks Hedwig,' Harry stroked Hedwig's head with one finger gently, she nipped his finger affectionately then flew off into the darkening sky, off to go hunting, Harry supposed.  
Harry unfolded her letter, thinking that it was a reply that would have stated "no thanks," because he remembered his letter asking her to only respond if she didn't want to come so he did not wait up there in the cold for her, but he was wrong. Harry read the letter from Hermione.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you are stressed too, and I am so sorry for the way I acted before, I am just so worried. But you are trying your hardest, I know that, and again I am deeply sorry for calling you an idiot. Of course I will come to the Three Broomsticks with you! But only if you want to go too, you do not have to do this just to cheer me up or anything Harry. I think I need to talk to you too, about something that is not really about my pregnancy, so going anywhere we can talk sounds like a good idea for me._

 _All my love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry read her letter with difficultly, the ink was slightly smudged, perhaps from her palm as she folded it, and the writing was not like Hermione's usual writing, he could tell it was hers, but it was shaky as though she had written it with her non-writing hand. It also appeared water, or some sort of liquid had soaked into it in different areas, as though the falling snow had attached itself to the envelope like a Hurbtrotter on a snowflake and then soaked into the writing as Hedwig brought it to Harry. Harry only thought this because the ink had dribbled slightly. Once Harry was sure that the word "pregnancy" was not elegancy, because water, or something, had soaked into it making it hard to decipher, he folded the letter and pocketed it in his jeans. As he done so he felt the tiny phial of green liquid to prevent impregnation that Hermione made for Luna this morning move slightly against his thigh, he forgot all about that potion.  
It was another bitterly cold few minutes before Hermione arrived at the mouth of the Owlery, she was wearing black gloves, blue jeans (those ones Harry looked at her wearing from behind before, those ones which brought out the sexy curves in her ass), and a stylish scarlet buttoned up trench coat that covered her sweet ass. Her brown hair had been done up into a bun, perhaps to prevent its original bushy form from blowing everywhere in the harsh winds. Harry thought that she looked great. But as he approached her say hi, he noticed that she wasn't _doing_ too great at all.  
Hermione's gloved hands were now in her trench coat pockets and Harry noticed as he got close to her, that her eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
'Hermione?'  
'Mm?' She was looking at Harry's feet, or maybe just at the floor they stood on.  
'What's wrong? Your eyes are really red.'  
Hermione's lip trembled slightly; she took a gloved hand from one of her pockets to wipe her eyes. 'Yes, fine – fine I'm absolutely fine, Harry, shall we go to the Three Broomsticks then?'  
Her voice was trembling too, she had clearly been crying, and it just came to Harry now that it was not snowflakes that soaked into the letter she had written, it was her tears. She had been crying as she wrote that reply to him, and that also made sense for why the writing was so damned wobbly. Something was hurting her right now, the pressure of pregnancy? Maybe, but Harry didn't think so.

They walked down from the Owlery together under the invisibility cloak, they did not want anybody seeing them leaving the castle together, and now was the best time to put the cloak over themselves because there was nobody else at the Owlery.  
They were near the entrance gate now for Hogwarts; it was open to allow some visitors in. Any dark items they carried with them were unable to pass however, one of Dumbledore's brilliant defensive charms. Not many words were exchanged during the walk, though Harry had lots on his mind now he'd seen Hermione like this, it even started putting Luna in the shadow of his thoughts.  
When they were out of Hogwarts ground, under the invisibility cloak still and walking down the blistery path to Hogsmeade, Hermione finally spoke.  
'Harry, I'll tell you everything when we're in the Three Broomsticks, promise.'  
Hermione grasped onto Harry's left arm with both of her hands and continued to walk with her warm head leaning on his shoulder.  
Harry assumed that what she wanted to talk about with him was serious and so he guessed it would be better for her to talk with him inside of the Three Broomsticks about it.  
'Okay, we'll be there soon, don't worry,' Harry told her, noticing she was shaking a little from the cold. He could smell her hair, her clean, shampooed hair that she had done up into a neat bun.  
Eventually after about another ten or fifteen minutes of walking to the sounds of snow crunching under their feet, or whistling winds flying past the cloak they were concealed under (Harry had to hold the cloak with his other hand tight to prevent it flying of them), Hogsmeade Village came into view. It was getting quite dark now; it was about five or six in the evening. The cosy lights of the Three Broomsticks shafted through the windows into the snow that surrounded it, making it glitter golden. The time didn't matter to either Harry or Hermione right now though; they both had to talk with each other.  
'Should be safe to take off now, no students will be here, hopefully no teachers are either,' Harry said, as he made one last check to see nobody was out in the snowy street.  
'Yes, hopefully,' Hermione slid the cloak off them both and tucked it in her trench coat. 'It'll fit in here better than under your hoodie,' Hermione told Harry as he gave her a confused look.  
'Oh yea, right, nice.'  
Hermione clutched onto Harry's arm again after re-buttoning her trench coat with the invisibility cloak safety tucked under it, her head leaning once more on his shoulder, and they made their way through the snow to the front door of the Three Broomsticks.  
Harry pushed it open with one hand and led the way in, it was lively and warm. The orange light of its big fireplace was flickering across the room that was alive with laughter and chatter. Almost every table was occupied, and to Harry and Hermione's relief, no teachers were in sight.  
Madam Rosmerta, a curvy lady with a fairly attractive figure was cleaning glasses at the counter.  
Harry approached her with Hermione still clutching his arm, he felt quite like he was dragging her with him.  
Madam Rosmerta caught Harry's eye and stopped cleaning the glass she was cleaning with a white rag. She leant on the wooden counter to be a little closer to him so they could talk over the loud chatter inside the pub. She quickly glanced at the scar on his forehead, at Hermione, then into his eyes.  
Harry could not help but notice her captivating cleavage as she leant over on the counter, her breasts squashing onto the counter, but Harry managed to keep eye contact with the landlady. Harry hoped she was looking at either his scar or Hermione when he was locked on her breasts for those two seconds, if she noticed…well there was nothing he could do about that now. But her body, her assets, it was no wonder to Harry why Ron was secretly attracted to her.  
'Oh, Harry - what a surprise, I thought Hogwarts students weren't coming down till the weekend?'  
Harry leant with his free arm on the counter and looked around the bar, making one final check to see if he could see Hagrid, or any other teacher that often came to the pub. Hermione stared at her feet, perhaps she did not think of a lie for this.  
'Nope, didn't anybody tell you we could come down today too?' Harry lied, trying to sound as casual as he could. He knew it was a rather risky lie, Madam Rosmerta now knew he had come down here and he claimed to be allowed to come down. It was Thursday the ninth of December; the date for the trip to Hogsmeade this month for Hogwarts students was actually Saturday, the eleventh of December. Additionally, it was rather late, if Harry was really allowed down to Hogsmeade; he would normally have to return to Hogwarts within the hour. But he hoped Madam Rosmerta did not know that.  
Madam Rosmerta frowned and started cleaning a different glass, 'didn't know that, no other students came in today…is my butterbeer off?' she joked.  
Harry laughed; Hermione looked up and laughed a little too.  
'We'll see, can we have two butterbeers please?'  
'Of course,' Madam Rosmerta smiled and put her cloth and glass down on the counter and leant further down to get them the butterbeers. Again, Harry could not help but quickly glance at her cleavage; her breasts were almost fully exposed.  
Madam Rosmerta stood back to her full height and put two bottles of butterbeer on the counter, 'that'll be four sickles, darling.'  
Harry found spare change in his jean pocket (the one without the potion in it), and handed Madam Rosmerta four sickles. Harry thanked Madam Rosmerta as he gave Hermione one of the bottles that were full of the yellow liquid. She let go of his arm to hold her butterbeer with two hands. 'Let's go find a table,' Harry told Hermione, as he turned and scanned the pub with one uncorked butterbeer in his hand.  
'There is one at the corner near the back,' Hermione said to Harry quietly, Harry just about heard her over the loud pub, 'and thanks for the butterbeer.'  
She led Harry to the back of the pub; Harry kept his head low and followed Hermione's feet. He did not want anybody asking him if he was Harry Potter and asking to look at the scar on his forehead. He just wanted to talk to Hermione right now.  
Hermione led him to the very far corner of the Three Broomsticks to a small circular table for two. She sat and Harry sat opposite her. They both uncorked their butterbeers and drunk a few sips before speaking. It warmed you up so quick, butterbeer.  
'So, did you go to Snape then?' Hermione asked Harry, one hand on her lap, the other on her butterbeer, her brown eyes deep in Harry's green ones.  
Harry took another sip of his butterbeer and responded, 'yea…er, Luna was there too actually, thanks for telling-'  
'Luna?' Hermione interrupted him, sitting up more. 'What was she doing at Snape's office?'  
Harry broke eye content with Hermione who was looking rather agitated now, her eyebrows had furrowed at the mention of Luna. Harry turned his bottle of butterbeer around and focused on the label on it instead of Hermione's face.  
'She was trying to cover up for me taking the Veritaserum.'  
Hermione's hand left her butterbeer as her arms folded. Harry felt her staring at him, wanting more information than what he had said.  
'I don't know how she knew about the Veritaserum really,' Harry lied, hoping Hermione was not angry at him because she knew that Harry told Luna about the Veritaserum being part of the potion. 'We both got detention this Saturday and the next together with Snape,' Harry just realised that would mean he could not go to the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, his spirts sunk a little. 'She told me after we left his office that she overheard Snape speaking to himself quite angrily about me and his office, so she talked to him and tried to cover up for me.'  
'Oh, she did, did she?' Hermione said, rather hotly.  
A group of men sitting near the fire started singing sloppily about a man called "Mr Magic". The firewhisky in their mugs spilling to their feet.  
Harry bit his tongue, what was Hermione's problem? He thought that they went to the Three Broomsticks to settle their minor argument from before. Why was she getting angry at something else now?  
'Bet she can't wait for those detentions with you, can she?' Hermione continued, 'look at me, Harry.'  
Harry sighed a little, and then looked into Hermione's eyes. She looked very serious, before they entered the pub she looked cold and content, Harry preferred her like that, she looked quite scary now.  
'Hermione, what's wrong with Luna?'  
Hermione, who was leaning quite forward in her chair, sat back and shook her head as her hands found her butterbeer bottle again. She ignored Harry's question and asked him one instead.

'So you and her – Luna, after what _I_ helped you get from her this morning, did you and her discover some sort of silly desire for each other then? I doubt she would have gone to the effort to try and cover up for you if she never felt anything,' Hermione said, jealously in her tone, like Ginny's tone when she said " _girlfriend"_.  
Harry sat up more, 'Hermione, what's this about? You and Ginny both seem angry at me, and you at Luna too, just because - because we had sex? Hermione, I had to-'  
'Oh don't lie to me, Harry; it's more than just sex isn't it? We saw you walking back to the castle with her hand in yours! After you both…you…'  
Hermione's arms folded onto the table and her head fell into it, she was crying again like how she was when she wrote that letter to Harry.  
Harry pushed his butterbeer aside and held her fingers in between both his hands, 'Hey, hey,' he made his voice as delicate as it could go. 'Hermione, look at me,' she raised her head so Harry could see her wet eyes and the redness that was colouring them again, 'come here.'  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and she rose to hug him across the table, she was holding him so tight he felt as though she would crush him. She continued to sob into his shoulder; her tears were soaking into his hoodie.  
'You want me to love you, that's what it is, isn't it?' Harry asked Hermione, quite sure now that what she and Ginny had for Harry was above lust, it was love. Though, Harry wasn't sure with Ginny whether it was lust or love. He felt Hermione nod into his shoulder, they fell apart and sat back down.  
'Ye – yes…yes,' Hermione said, her voice shaky from her crying, like her handwriting on the letter folded in Harry's pocket. Hermione used the sleeve of her red trench coat to wipe her watery eyes.  
Harry focused on her, it was hard now, but he kept his eyes settled in Hermione's.  
So Hermione wanted Harry to love her, Harry knew that now. She wanted Harry for more than sex, she wanted Harry like how Harry wanted Luna, and how Luna wanted him. It wasn't lust; it wasn't at all how Harry thought it was…it was true love. Did Harry want Hermione? He actually wasn't very sure. He was with Luna since today, it wasn't a serious relationship…yet, with Hermione, he was certain a relationship would be long term…maybe the real thing.  
So the real question for Harry was: did he want to stay with Luna, the one he was quite sure he loved, and obliterate Hermione's heart as he done so, possibly crushing his friendship with her too? But in doing so, risking a broken relationship, because something inside told him that he and Luna wouldn't last.  
Or, did Harry want to abandon Luna early, minimizing the pain they may both feel from the sudden break up, and learn to love Hermione, the one who confessed her love just now for him? Yes, learn to love, because he knew he did not actually love her right now, there was no point lying. But he could try to learn and love her.  
But, isn't learning to love somebody because they love you a sign of dedication…of true love? Because of this, Harry thought that Hermione would be a real relationship…a real thing to build and work on.  
Harry had made his decision through the sudden dilemma.  
'I – I'm so sorry Harry, what have I done…I'm sor-'  
'Don't be sorry,' Harry told Hermione as he shook his head and sipped some more butterbeer, he was halfway through the bottle now. 'Me and Luna aren't serious, Hermione. You don't need to worry about us, I got that ingredient from her, and that's it, that's final,' Harry put his bottle of butterbeer down rather hard on the table as he said "final".  
Hermione smiled a little and sipped some of her butterbeer which she had hardly drunk, 'don't you want to do any other… _things_ …with her?' she asked, giving Harry an anxious look.  
Harry licked his lips to taste the butterbeer on them, 'nope, not a thing.' He bent over the table and pecked Hermione's cheek with his lips, then sat back down.  
Hermione's eyes had lit up, her cheeks had grown a strong pink and she was beaming.  
'But,' Harry said, detecting the look of happiness on Hermione's face that he was more than sorry to wipe off, 'I need to get the rest of those ingredients for us, and I can't just leave Luna like this, it wouldn't be fair on her, I know you'll understand.'  
Hermione's smile had faded slightly, but she nodded and took another sip of butterbeer, 'of course, yes, of course I do, Harry.'  
'But that doesn't mean anything between me and you, Hermione, we can be together, I mean that. We just need to be patient right now. By the way do you know why Ginny is mad at me then?'  
Harry turned his look from Hermione to the exit of the Three Broomsticks; a man was being pushed out by Madam Rosmerta for a rather loud, verbally abusive argument with another drunkard.  
'And-stay-out!' Madam Rosmerta was yelling at him as he laughed, walking slowly out of the door with her small hands pressing against his leaning back. The door slammed and he faced Hermione who appeared to also be looking at the drunken man.  
Hermione's eyes fell from the door to Harry and she sighed, 'well, Ginny likes you too…you know that, Harry, Ron's been telling you for years.'  
'Well yea, but I thought she was over me now, she can't be serious. She wouldn't even look at me before.'  
'Well she talks about you a lot to me, she still likes you, Harry,' Hermione drunk more of her butterbeer then continued, 'and I'd feel really bad if you and me got together in a relationship right under her nose, when she knows I know she likes you. I felt terrible after we had sex the first time.'  
Harry sunk lower in his seat and breathed out a heavy sigh, his butterbeer stood alone on the table in front of him, it was half-empty. 'I have no idea what to do then, Hermione. I think if I got with you it'd be the smartest thing for me to do, because it would probably work out for both of us. I can leave Luna, that wouldn't be the hardest thing to do (but it would certainly hurt the both of them), but she probably wouldn't want to be my friend after it, and if I got with you, then Ginny would probably hate the both of us,' Harry looked up at Hermione helplessly.  
'I don't know what to do right now either…I guess you – you should stay with…Luna right now,' Hermione appeared to have swallowed a lemon when she said her final few words.  
'I guess,' Harry responded.  
'Yes, it is the right thing to do right now. And don't worry about Ginny, I'll have a little talk with her, I have an idea…'  
And what was that idea? Harry was curious, but he never asked.  
'Did you use that potion I made for Luna by the way?' Hermione asked Harry.  
Harry sat up and extracted the potion from his pocket, the green liquid still alive in its phial. Hermione gasped and stared at Harry, horror and anger growing in her eyes. 'I thought you knew you had to use it! Did you forget?' She covered her mouth with her hands.  
Harry laughed a little, 'calm down Hermione it's alright, I never got her pregnant, I forgot about the potion and before I knew it she was on top of me and-'  
'Stop,' Hermione closed her eyes and raised a hand for silence, 'I don't want to hear anything about it…' she opened her eyes again and let her hands grasp her butterbeer. 'But you never got her pregnant?'  
Harry put the potion back his pocket, 'nope, I'll save this for Trelawney tomorrow, I guess.'  
Hermione looked down into her butterbeer, 'better not actually,' she muttered.  
'Sorry?' Harry asked Hermione in disbelief, 'you want me to risk getting her pregnant?'  
'No, no of course not,' Hermione chuckled, 'I wouldn't you want getting anyone pregnant! I just think that I made the first small batch of potions wrong…you know how I thought I was feeling the baby earlier today?'  
Harry nodded and finished off his butterbeer.  
'Well, it wasn't the baby at all; I knew it couldn't have been; it hasn't been that long yet. It was the potion; it has made me fall a little ill. I'm still sorry for shouting at you for before, Harry, I never meant it.'  
'It's okay, so should I throw this potion away then?'  
'Yes, but I don't have any other potions that I think I made correctly, so I guess you'll…' Hermione laughed and could not finish her sentence.  
Harry was glad to see her in happier spirits, it was making him feel happier too, it could have been the butterbeer in her bloodstream, but it wasn't that strong. 'What's funny?'  
'It – it's just…considering I won't have any potion for you tomorrow, you'll have to be extra careful with Trelawney, won't you? You'll have to…' she giggled cutely a little again, and then gathered herself. 'You'll have to go in the other way, won't you?'  
Harry felt his cheeks heating up again and he tried to drink more butterbeer, but his bottle was empty. Then he laughed with her.  
Anal sex with Trelawney, as if actually convincing her to have sex with him in the first place wasn't hard enough. The idea of it was funny, but the fact was, Hermione did not have any potions to prevent impregnation that worked properly…and Harry did not have any sort of condom or potion that works as one….to make the potion he had to be making love whilst taking the ingredient he required from Trelawney, this meant that Hermione was right…Trelawney needed to be fucked anally by him.

Harry and Hermione left the Three Broomsticks after another few minutes of laughter about what Harry had coming tomorrow (Harry was laughing, but in truth, if he managed to convince Trelawney, he actually quite looked forward to it…he'd never tried anal before). Harry assumed Hermione found it so funny because she was just generally happier now after their conversation.  
Hermione was clutching his arm again as they battled through the heavy snow under the invisibility cloak back up towards the castle. The snow had really picked up since they were in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was happier now that Harry had pretty much agreed with her that he would get in a relationship with her and end his current romance with Luna. Though they also agreed it could take time.  
They returned to the common room, freezing, and discovered it was pretty much empty. A few students they did not know sat by the fire talking, Ron and Ginny were not in the common room; they must have been in their dormitories.  
Harry checked his watch and discovered it was a quarter past eight; they had been out much longer than he thought.  
Hermione gave him back his invisibility cloak and told him she'd have a talk with Ginny now; she kissed Harry's cheek and went up the spiral steps to her dormitory.  
Harry wanted to sit and think things over by the fire, but it was occupied, so he decided he'd go up to his dormitory and see if he could get an early night…lots of work to do tomorrow.


	7. Sybill Patricia Trelawney

Chapter Seven

Sybill Patricia Trelawney

Harry slept rather uneasy that night; the snow had picked up heavily and was pounding against his dormitory window; the winter winds were howling hauntingly too. But that was not the reason why he struggled to sleep, the reason for that was because of multiple reasons.

One of those reasons was that when he woke, he knew he had to try and persuade Professor Trelawney not only to have sex with him, but allow him to have sex with her anally. Harry also had to persuade her to allow him to take one of her genital hairs during the sexual intercourse. What made all the matters that much worse, was that he didn't have Hermione's help for this one. It was thanks to her that Luna entered the changing rooms for the second ingredient, this time, Harry would be on his own. If this went wrong, well, it would most certainly result in Harry being expelled, he knew that. But that wouldn't be the only problem; it would also mean he failed to get Hermione all the ingredients for her potion.

That was where the next reason for his lack of sleep came; if he could not get Hermione her potion, would she lose the relationship interest she had for him? Would she no longer see him as her knight in shining armour? Would he just turn into a failure to her? It occurred to Harry during these thoughts in the covers of his four poster bed, that he never loved Luna. It sounds cruel, it sounds cold hearted, but it was true. Harry had thought for an hour or two on the topic in the silence of his sleeping dormitory, and his thoughts that whispered to him seemed so right, even if he didn't want to believe them.

Harry thought that he had loved Luna, but it turned out he probably never did. Luna, to Harry, was the first person who had ever admitted her love for him truly. She didn't want him for his fame, she never wanted him for the things he had done for the school that made him such a vibrant pupil, and she never cared if he was the so called "chosen one", no. And Harry did truly appreciate all those things from Luna, but when he thought about it, he realised why he had felt odd affection towards her.

The reason why Harry had felt odd affection towards Luna was because all his life, he had never experienced true love from somebody else, the true love she had confessed to him. His parents who loved him (hell his mum shown him how much she loved him seconds before she was murdered), he had never knew, his uncle, aunt and cousin despised him and Cho didn't exactly love him, she desired him and he felt love for her, but it was not love, it was desire, lust in a way. So it had occurred to Harry that when he realised Luna loved him like nobody else in his life he can remember had done (Sirius loved him but not the way a woman could), that he had never actually felt being loved before. It brought up a strange feeling in Harry's heart he did not recognise, it was indeed affection, but it was not affection that would linger and settle itself no matter how hard things got between them, it was a temporary affection for Luna, a very strong burst of it. But when he thought about her now it was the end of the day, that affection he had for her was wearing off rapidly, she was becoming his good friend once more, and he was regretting the words he had said to her which had made her feel so much like his girlfriend.

Hermione however, she had just confessed her love for him in the Three Broomsticks, and the pain Harry felt when he saw her crying, the need to be around her, just wanting to talk to her, the reason why he had invited her to the Three Broomsticks in the first place just so they could talk and secretly to see if she had forgiven him. They were things he did not feel for Luna, yes, he missed her after they had parted after sex, but that was during his deepest affection for her, that was when he was drowning in an unfamiliar sea of affection, the feeling he had never drunk before. Now that affection was gone and dead. Like the tide, his affection for Luna came in and then drifted away. His enormous affection for Hermione was not dying or dead, it was just slowly growing within his heart, not drifting away. And was it true love? He doubted it, but it was a start, something he did not feel for Luna. So he kept to his idea of trying to learn to love Hermione and build on this potentially serious relationship with her.

But first things first, Harry had to find a way to seduce Trelawney tomorrow, and then he had to let Luna go.

(That's a lot of stuff to think about before you go sleep, isn't it? No wonder why it took Harry all the way to midnight until his mind went to rest into a world of dreams).

It was Friday the tenth of December; Harry was in the Great Hall eating his breakfast (bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and a goblet of fresh cold milk). The ceiling was pure white, small snowflakes fell from it, a dozen trees decorated for Christmas stood at the sides of the hall. Hagrid had always collected the most brilliant looking trees for Christmas decorating. Ron sat to his right and Hermione opposite the both of them with her nose buried in a book. Ginny apparently had not woke up yet, Hermione had told Harry yesterday that she would have a talk with Ginny after admitting that both she and Ginny had strong feelings towards him. Harry wondered if Hermione had had that talk with Ginny yet, what the talk was actually about, Harry had no idea. He thought it best not to ask in front of Ron, the next time he was alone with Hermione he would try and remember to ask her.

Hermione seemed content; she did not seem overjoyed like how she was in small bursts last night when Harry told her he did not love Luna and that he would get with her in time. She was not angry, upset, probably stressed, but it did not show.

'So when do you have to do that weeks' worth of detentions with Snape, Harry?' Ron asked suddenly, stabbing his fork into a sausage and dipping it in his beans.

'What weeks' worth of detentions?' Harry asked, positive he had never told Ron that he and Luna had two Saturday detentions together with Snape, one tomorrow and then the Saturday after.

Ron gave him a suspicious look, but Harry was happy to talk with him, since Ginny had stopped speaking with him, Ron had been almost as wordless. 'You remember you told me that you cursed Malfoy and Snape caught you? Gave you a weeks' worth you said.'

'Oh, right,' Harry said, as he looked at Hermione quickly, remembering the lie he made up to Ginny and Ron a couple of days ago before Snape had actually given him two detentions. 'No – er, you must be remembering it wrong, Ron. He gave me a detention tomorrow and one next Saturday too.'

'What?! Tomorrow? He can't do that, what about Hogsmeade weekend! You won't be able to come!' Ron said rather loudly with anger, his yolk spilling from the egg into the sides of his two slices of bacon. 'He's so out of order!'

'Yea I know, but he's Snape, what do you expect? He's an absolute git.'

Ron hummed briefly in agreement.

'So what are you gonna do today Harry?' Ron asked Harry suddenly after a brief silence, the only sounds coming from the small chatter down the Gryffindor table and on the other tables along with the pages of Hermione's book on transfiguration turning. But Hermione appeared to stop reading her book as Ron asked this question.

'Er – I…don't know actually, what did you want to do?'

Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell Ron he was sorry but he had to try and fuck a teacher today along with breaking up with Luna. That would be ridiculous.

Ron opened his mouth full of food to respond, but Hermione shut her book loudly and glared at Harry. Ron and Harry both looked at her nervously.

'You won't get away that easily, Harry. _You_ told me that you were going to do some of your homework with me today, isn't that right?' Hermione said, staring into his eyes with a false question, but seriousness.

'Homework?' Ron snorted, 'as if! Want to come and do some _homework_ with me and the others on the Quidditch field this afternoon Harry?'

As much as Harry would have loved to play a game or two of Quidditch today with Ron, he had a job to do that he could not avoid.

'I,' Harry begun rubbing the back of his head with one hand, staring from Ron to Hermione, 'I – er, I did actually promise Hermione I'd get some homework done today, sorry Ron.'

Ron shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast, 'suit yourself, can I borrow your Firebolt then? I promise I'll not damage it!'

''course you can Ron, when you're done eating here you can get it from under my bed, you know where it is,' Harry told Ron, noticing Hermione smile at him as they managed to throw Ron off his back.

Ron beamed.

Harry wasn't happy about having to keep Ron out of his life recently, but it had to be done to escape humiliation, awkwardness and general problems. It was for the greater good.

'Brilliant! Thanks mate!' Ron said sounding ecstatic, fitting as much of his egg in his mouth as he could.

Ron finished his food so fast it was as though he had not eaten for a week, he was desperate to get on that Firebolt. He wished Harry good luck with Hermione's abnormal demand in homework standard, and then disappeared from the Great Hall. Harry waited until Ron had turned the corner up to the Gryffindor Tower, then he spoke to Hermione.

'That was great…wish I could go and play Quidditch though,' Harry said, as Hermione shut her book and begun looking into his eyes again.

'Sorry, Harry, but now you've at least got nobody to stop you today.'

Harry looked at the staff table; nobody was there apart from McGonagall. Trelawney wasn't there, but when is she ever actually there?

'Where do you think she'll be?' Harry asked Hermione as his eyes met hers again.

'Professor Trelawney?' Hermione briefly eyed the staff table, 'I suppose she'll be in her classroom on the seventh floor like usual.'

'Yea, she'll probably be there,' Harry agreed, 'I'll go there after this.'

'Stupid fraud,' Hermione muttered to herself as he reopened her book on transfiguration.

Harry assumed Hermione still had not got over being poor in Divination, or was she just angry that Harry would possibly, if he did not get expelled, be giving Trelawney his attention today?

Harry finished off his breakfast as Hermione silently read her book for another several minutes, then just before Harry was about to bid Hermione farewell and ask her to meet him in the common room, Ginny appeared and sat beside Hermione. Very, very close to Hermione. It looked to Harry as though their hips would be pressed together, he couldn't see though because of the table.

'Morning,' Ginny said to them both, grabbing a plate and stacking it with bacon and sausages.

'So you'll speak with me now?' Harry said, laughing slightly as he done so. He wasn't mad at Ginny, just curious to her reaction.

Ginny didn't look directly at Harry, but at her food.

Hermione slowly shut her book again and looked at Ginny. She didn't seem bothered by how close Ginny was to her, 'morning, Ginny.'

Ginny smiled, put her knife and fork down, then looked at Harry, Hermione looked at Harry too. 'Yes, I'll speak with you now Harry, after our little chat,' Ginny said, flicking a finger to Hermione and herself as she said "our".

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly as Hermione went a faint pink in her cheeks, 'and what did you two chat about?' he asked.

'Oh she never told you?' Ginny giggled.

'I was going to…before you left to Trelawney's Harry,' Hermione said.

'Oh yes, Trelawney, I almost forgot, that's not going to be easy is it?' Ginny giggled some more, her brilliant red hair flopping over one eye, she looked fucking gorgeous.

'You told her about Trelawney?' Harry said to Hermione in surprise, looking from Hermione to Ginny.

'Oh she told me about everything Harry, don't worry, I'm in on your little sex secret now,' Ginny answered him, seeming far more interested in conversation with him than her breakfast that remained untouched on her plate.

Hermione went a vivid pink, Harry felt his face burning up redder than Ginny's hair.

'Sorry Harry, I – I had to,' Hermione said, looking back up from her book to Harry's face with a look of apology.

'Don't worry,' Ginny said, sounding more normal now that her laughter had stopped entirely. 'Really, I wouldn't be stupid enough or cruel enough to tell anybody else, I promise you that Harry.'

'But I don't understand,' Harry said, looking at Hermione who stared at him again with her mouth slightly open. 'Why'd you need to tell Ginny?'

Ginny looked at Hermione and then Hermione spoke, staring at her transfiguration book again, first in a whisper but then her voice grew into a neutral tone. 'Well, you remember how I told you' she sighed then continued, 'how I told you how I felt terrible for what we did that night, when I knew that Ginny loved you?'

Harry nodded, Ginny continued to stare at Hermione, but she shot a quick glance at Harry when Hermione mentioned that Ginny loved him, her face grew a soft pink.

'Well,' Hermione's focus changed to Ginny's eyes, that where extremely close, any closer and their noses would have been touching, and then her eyes turned to Harry's. 'I told her about yesterday in the Three Broomsticks, I told her that I love you, and how you reacted to that…Ginny accepted it, but she couldn't accept not having you too.'

Harry waited for more, but nothing came, 'so…'

'So, I'll just cut this short for you Harry, got a job to do, don't you?' Ginny said, Hermione giggled a little. 'You can have Hermione, alright? I'm not going to pursue you if I know your heart isn't with me too, if you love Hermione and she loves…she loves you…' Ginny bit her lip and looked down at her breakfast, she was clearly hurt by what she was saying but trying her best to not show it, 'then there isn't anything I can do about that, but as Hermione said…I just can't accept not having you too. I don't need to be your girlfriend Harry, but next time you and Hermione are having a little bit of… _fun_...then maybe you could count me in too, because it's the only way I feel as though I can cope with not having you as a boyfriend…'

Ginny went a sharp red and begun eating her breakfast so Harry couldn't see her cheeks growing hot.

Harry couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but hey, he wasn't arguing.

'And – and you don't mind about this?' Harry asked Hermione.

'No, no it – it was my idea, actually. I needed to get this feeling of guilt off me, so I thought that this would be best, but of course if you disagree then -'

'Don't worry,' Harry said, getting to his feet so he could leave them quickly. His face was burning up. 'I think it's probably the right thing to do. Anyway, I've got to go. Meet you in the common room after, unless I'm getting thrown out of Hogwarts for good.'

They both laughed, and Harry smiled at both of the sexy girls for a moment, then left the Great Hall up to the seventh floor corridor, where Professor Trelawney's classroom was. He momentarily felt better leaving the two laughing girls there to face Trelawney, his face felt as though he could have cooked his breakfast on it during that little chat with Hermione and Ginny. Who would have ever known Hermione and Ginny were into both genders? Maybe they weren't though, Harry thought, maybe they both just wanted Harry that desperately. Harry couldn't help but feel good about that, to feel desired like this was satisfying no matter whom you were.

Harry stood under the trapdoor of Trelawney's classroom; he had completely forgotten about this…how was he going to get in? He was quite certain that he could only really enter the classroom if Trelawney had wanted whoever was waiting outside to come in, for example, her students for a lesson. But it was the Christmas holidays, and there were no lessons until the first of January.

Harry paced left and right wondering how he would get in, frustrated slightly actually. It was like trying to get into the room of requirement except it felt to Harry as though there was no way he was getting in this time. But then the trap door opened and the ghostly ladder slid out and stood a foot away from Harry.

Harry approached it, put one foot on and two hands on it, he looked up and he couldn't see anybody peering back down at him. Did Trelawney know he was coming? Or was she leaving? Nope, Harry stood on the ladder for a few moments and nobody came down. Harry gulped, his hands felt quite sweaty now, and his heart disagreed with his decision to go up the ladder. This was going to be harder than Luna…this could end up being dreadful. But Harry, harnessing his bravery, proceeded up the ladder into Professor Trelawney's classroom.

Harry's hands touched the floor of Trelawney's classroom; he pushed himself up into her classroom and was now on his knees, the floor creaked with his pressure. He turned and closed the trapdoor, then stood up and surveyed the class.

The selection of teacups were in the shelf like how Harry remembered them to be, the round tables all stood unoccupied with their armchairs and the smell of candlewax lingered in the air around Harry's nostrils. It was hot in the room; Harry knew it was not the reason for the sweat on his hands though. It was the fire that was bringing the unusual winter heat; Trelawney appeared to have left a roaring fire under the mantelpiece. Surprisingly to Harry, considering Trelawney was probably alone if she was here, the room did not smell of Sherry.

After looking around a moment longer, he saw Trelawney. She was sitting on her desk in the middle of the class (it was in front of the fire). Her legs were crossed and she was wearing her many usual shawls, her glasses that magnified her eyes enormously were on, she wore a folded red cloth around her brown hair, and she was as thin as ever. She was staring right at Harry with a rather triumphant look on her pale face.

'Oh, hello, dear boy, I was aware that you would be coming to my class today about something rather important. The inner eye…' she said in her usual misty voice, looking at the ceiling with her hands raised slightly for effect.

Harry smiled weakly at her and took several tentative steps forward so that he was about another three steps away from her on the desk. Trelawney stopped gazing into the dirty ceiling and looked back down at Harry through her lenses.

'Yea…yea – er,' but Harry could just not find the words for what his intentions were; they would not slip through his mouth as easy as they did for Luna.

'Would you like some tea, my dear?' Professor Trelawney asked him politely.

'Er – no that's okay thanks, Professor.'

Harry looked down at her folded legs as he tried to think of words to say. She wore sandals that shown her toes. Her feet were clear, not a wrinkle in sight. The large green cloth with shawls over it that Trelawney wore had a skirt that was long enough to just show her feet and ankles.

Harry braved himself up, thinking it was either this, or Hermione baring his child too young. So he looked up at Trelawney, he did not look at her face yet, but at her body. Over her long green sleeves, where her wrists were concealed under, she wore the many bangles, on her thin fingers, several rings. Around her neck she wore two or three necklaces. Harry licked his lips but again could not find the right words to say. His hands felt like they were going to melt away with the sweat now, perhaps it was the fire too this time though, he was much closer to it than before.

'So then, my dear, what exactly is it you seek? I am feeling very much in touch with the beyond, today,' Trelawney rose both of her hand again slightly, her bangles shook.

That was it, Harry thought. If he could convince Trelawney, who was devoted to Divination and seeing the future, that he was certain he had saw into the future, and saw that he and her had to do what his intentions were, with a few extra lies in the mix of course to not let her know about Hermione's pregnancy, then it might actually just work. But if it didn't…he did not let that negative thought linger on this sudden burst of roguish brilliance.

Harry breathed in, and then made eye contact with his teacher's enlarged dark green eyes. 'Professor, I saw into the future last night, and I _know_ that it was the real thing…it was…I felt,' Harry swallowed, he couldn't really believe what he was saying, he had no idea how Trelawney could put up an act like this for however many years she had done.

Professor Trelawney got off her desk immediately and put both her hands delicately on Harry's shoulders, he felt the metal of her rings under her fingers press onto his shoulders.

'Did this appear in a dream, my dear?' She asked him seriously, not breaking eye contact.

Harry could see the excitement in her eyes; he could feel the warmth of her flesh on his shoulders. He decided it would be better if it were not a dream, so that it seemed more interesting to his teacher.

'No, it was when I was awake. I was in my common room…and – and then all of a sudden I just saw it happening, and I just felt why it had to be done…it was the future, I know it was,' Harry felt as though he had convinced her, but he was sure when she asked him what he saw it was going to go make the whole excitement that flooded her dark green eyes explode.

'Yes – yes! What was it you saw my dear?' She sounded less misty, more urgent now, hasty, but calm.

'I saw,' Harry gulped and finally broke eye contact with her as his face burnt up immensely. He was staring down at her toes now. 'I saw you and me…we…I need…we – were here, in your office.'

Trelawney's hand slipped from his shoulders and down onto his upper arms, holding him tighter now in excitement. 'I see, and?'

'And,' Harry shut his eyes…it was now or probably never, 'and we were having sex.'

Harry braced himself for a shouting at, a hard slap across the face and a severe telling off from Dumbledore along with a trunk on his back and a ticket for the Hogwarts Express back home. But none of that happened.

Trelawney's hands fell back to her sides and she said nothing, it was silent enough so all that could be heard was his own breathing and the cackling flames behind Trelawney's desk. Eventually, she spoke.

'And, dear boy, you were absolutely certain that this was some sort of psychic ability?' her voice had lost all mistiness, it was brisk.

Harry nodded, not looking up at her but down at her exposed feet still. He was relieved that her reaction was nothing how he had expected it to be, but it was not a good reaction either, it was not as though she had accepted his false sight.

'Well, I did see into the future today, I saw you entering my class…' her voice reformed to its misty state as she returned to her desk to sit on it again. Harry looked up at her, fighting back the burning in his cheeks. 'And I felt that whatever you was coming in here for…was important, I must say dear boy that I struggle to see what is so important about sex between a student and her pupil. But if I felt that it was important then it must mean it was…do you know anything about that?'

Harry stood biting his lip as he stared at Trelawney, it did not work entirely yet…but if he could just convince her that what it was…was important without telling her about Hermione then to his own enormous surprise and relief, he felt as though he just might be able to pull it off.

'Your stress levels, Professor Trelawney,' Harry had no idea what he was on about, but he had recalled her once announcing she was divorced, so he branched off of that to make up another risky lie.

'My – my st - stress levels?' She stammered, her hand pressing lightly on her chest that hung with necklaces.

'Yes, Professor, your stress levels,' Harry took one step forward closer to her, 'you see, Ms, when I had the vision of us in this very room yesterday, I felt the neglect you felt, the pain and the _need_. The _need_ for sex, ever since your…I'm sorry Professor, but ever since your divorce. Something told me in that vision…that I was the very person to help you with that, and I couldn't just let one of my favourite teachers feel these things when I knew I could help,' Harry said, lies in every word.

Harry felt a lot braver than he did before now; he had already started lying and put his foot on the line of exclusion. Why stop now? Keep going until you either get what you need or there is no way of it happening at all.

Harry now stood a foot away from Trelawney's legs that hung over her desk that she sat on. She was looking into Harry's eyes very seriously, but it was not anger in her eyes, it was deep thought.

'And please, Professor, let me help you,' Harry continued, his face cooling down a little from the look of consideration on her face.

It was another silence, but it felt much longer than the last. The cackling flames were speaking to Harry in the silence as Trelawney stared down at Harry's feet and the ground around them.

'The inner eye…the – the future, yes…it speaks only truth, only truth,' she muttered to herself. Then she looked up at Harry. 'Harry, if it is true, then I can't argue against the visions.'

Harry smiled and then stood there, waiting for her to make the first move. It was awkward if it was your teacher and not a fellow student, but once she got moving Harry was sure he'd feel lots more comfortable.

'But, you must remember, dear boy…' the mistiness in her voice had gone; it was not brisk or harsh. It for once, sounded normal. Was what Harry said about satisfying her neglected sexual needs actually true? She raised a finger and her eyes that were focused on his fell serious again. 'I am your teacher, this stays between you and me. Nobody else, at all, can ever find out about this.'

Harry nodded, 'of course, Professor, and – but…there is just one more thing…'

Professor Trelawney smiled and leaned back onto her elbows on the desk which creaked with her small weight; her breasts under her cloth were bigger than Harry thought. 'And what is that my dear?'

'Well, we'll need to use your other – we'll need to,' Harry couldn't ask her for anal, even though he had already got this far.

'I understand my dear...the inner eye,' she said in a drifty voice, 'its fine, though, I've never tried it before. But if the inner eye foresees this future, we must follow.'

Harry could not believe it was this easy, he was about to have sex with his divination teacher, it was something he thought he would never achieve. He thought that this would be the only ingredient they were going to miss, but no, seems like they were in fact, going to get it.

Trelawney bent further down on the desk, her back was laying fully flat on it now and her legs were lifted so her feet were on it too.

Harry supposed it was a non-verbal invitation to her love, so he approached her and put a hand under her long green skirt. As he lifted it, he noticed her peering at him with interest. He lifted her long skirt over her knees and then let it fall down to her stomach where it gathered.

Trelawney wore white panties, underneath Harry could see her dark pubic hair, there appeared to be a fair amount of it. That was good; it meant it'd be easier for Harry to extract some of her genital hair. He decided it would be better to not go and ask for some of it, he was lucky to get this far with her anyway, no point taking another risk.

Her legs were smooth, thin and clear. Harry's hands felt her calves and behind her thighs, they were pleasantly warm.

Trelawney shut her eyes and bit her lower lip as Harry's hands went lower and found the brim of her panties.

Harry gave his teacher a smile that she did not see, and then his fingers crept underneath her panties and slid them up her legs.

Trelawney had lifted her legs and allowed Harry to pull them right up all the way to her feet where her sandals remained. She kicked the air and both sandals flew off and collided with the floor.

Harry now slid her panties off entirely and threw them behind him.

Trelawney's legs crossed around Harry's back to pull him in closer to the desk and to her.

Harry put a hand on either side of her waist and pulled her close enough so that her exposed vagina almost rubbed with the material of his jeans, she opened her eyes. He noticed that her vagina was slightly darker than both Hermione's and Luna's; it also had the most pubic hair. The hair was brown just like the hair on her head.

Trelawney was going a vague red in her cheeks now and her eyes were dilating with disbelief to what was actually happening as she stared straight at Harry. Harry could not quite believe it either, but he couldn't stop now.

Harry stopped staring at her pussy and undone his jeans. They fell to his trainers and he pulled both his trainers and jeans off and then kicked them aside.

'Did you – dear boy, did you shut the door?' she asked Harry, trying to peer as she lay on the table exposed, at the trapdoor.

'Yes, don't worry, let's just try and help you…Professor,' Harry said, as he pulled his boxers off and threw them beside him.

Trelawney nodded and begun to get up from the table, her legs fell from his back and Harry helped pick her up so she could stand momentarily. Her long skirt fell back down to her bare feet.

'Oh this silly dress,' Trelawney said with no tone of mistiness, but sharply. Her hands felt her back and she undone her dress, it pulled apart at the back and fell off her shoulders. The upper part of the dress now hung at her waist, she wore a sky-blue bra and her breasts were breathing.

As she undressed, Harry felt an urge to get her back on that desk and do a good job on her.

The dress was off entirely now, and so was her bra. She had large dark pink nipples on her round, well-sized breasts. Her body was thin, she was not anorexic, but she was skinny.

Harry pulled off his hoodie and shirt and threw them to the floor too, the whole scene felt rather surreal, he would of never of thought that one day he would be getting naked with his teacher in Divination. But it was happening, and that was why it felt so unreal.

Now they stood there facing each other, eyeing up each other's private parts, Harry thought she looked rather good. He also noticed that she kept her bangles and necklaces on. The two or three necklaces divided her two breasts apart.

Harry approached her and let his urges overtake him, he put a hand on her back and pushed her carefully down over the desk so that her breasts were pressed down against it and her ass was pointing at him with her feet still touching the ground. Her ass was not as meaty as Hermione's but that didn't matter. Harry heard her necklaces collide with the wooden desk as her chin brushed it from his push. He let both of his hands massage her butt cheeks, they were incredibly warm.

Trelawney didn't say anything, she was silent and her face was looking at the fire ahead of them both behind the desk.

Harry knew he was playing with fire right now, if somebody somehow could get into the Divination room. Dumbledore for example, because he wanted to discuss something with Trelawney, then there would be no way of escaping the situation. Anyhow, Harry had let his dick erect long enough, so he put a hand on it and aimed the head of it at Trelawney's asshole.

As his head kissed it, Trelawney whispered something over the flames, 'be gentle, Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'of course, Professor.'

Trelawney said nothing, but bent lower over the creaking desk so her ass pointed a little further up and her breasts squashed harder against it; it helped her butt cheeks separate so Harry could stick it in better.

Harry let the head of his penis kiss her asshole again, and then he slowly slid it in with a little difficultly because of how incredibly tight it was. Once the entire head of his dick was inside her, he felt a pleasure that neither Hermione's nor Luna's vagina's had offered.

It felt like a very tight fleshy ring strangling his dick, only the part that was around the ring though. Everything inside of her had no particular feeling, a vagina felt as though it was hugging your dick when it was inside, but in an ass, it appeared as though nothing was felt apart from the fleshy ring. A vagina had feeling for everything around your dick instead.

Harry slowly, delicately, let half of his dick slide inside of her, he watched as it disappeared inside.

Trelawney's groans grew louder and louder in pain and pleasure.

It took another few minutes, but after Harry had let his dick slide in entirely and come back out so only his head was inside her again, her asshole had become flexible enough to take it faster. So Harry went faster, it was incredibly pleasurable for him, and he was sure it was an odd mixture of pleasure and pain for Trelawney.

Harry was going in and out of her tight ass now, the skin of her butt cheeks and his pelvis making a clapping beat in the sounds of her cries.

Trelawney's bangles shook on her wrists with every clap their skin made together and the table creaked as her body pushed up and down the desk. Every time their skin collided it was a quick shot of heat to his pelvis from her ass cheeks.

 _Clap jingle creak! Clap jingle creak! Clap jingle creak! Clap jingle creak!_

During her groans, Harry bit his lips but found that he was groaning a little uncontrollably from the pleasure he felt too. His breathing was infrequent and a little whispered. During the sex, Harry remembered he had to take one of her pubic hairs for the potion, and he realised that there was no better time than to do this now considering she had her back to him on the desk, the brown hair on the back of her head bouncing up and down with every clap, jingle and creak.

So Harry bent lower whilst fucking her ass, so that his chest was pressed down on her back, it was to keep her down as though they were two animals breeding in the wilderness. His dick was as deep as it could go now into her ass now and only could come out about half way before going its deepest again.

Trelawney's fingers gripped the edge of the table tightly and she groaned very loudly now that Harry had put more pressure behind his thrusting. To both of them it felt amazing.

Harry's used one hand to grip onto a handful of her brown hair and pull it so that her head was looking up at her mantelpiece of the fire, it helped him cope with the brilliant pleasure he was feeling. He had to, for some reason, feel some sort of assertiveness during the sex.

Trelawney was groaning in rhythm was the thrusting; it was a low moan that came louder every time Harry went as deep as possible.

His other hand begun feeling blindly up Trelawney's thigh until his fingertips felt the hair around her vagina; he pinched a few hairs on it and pulled twice until he felt them pull apart. He hoped that Trelawney did not feel it because of the pain and pleasure she was feeling in her other hole right now.

Harry kept her genital hairs in one hand, and remained leaning on her, his hand that was clutching the hair on her head released and dug under her chest that was pressed against the table. She turned slightly and faced Harry now, one breast bouncing with every thrust, they were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. Harry grasped the exposed breast and squeezed it very tightly to let out his pleasure. It was hot, and her nipple protruded between his two middle fingers, rubbing between them as she went forward and backward on the shaking desk.

Trelawney's glasses were askew on her face, one lens magnified one eye, and the other was magnifying her brown eyebrow. The look on her face was sexy as fuck; she was biting her bottom lip and looking at him with pleasure.

It was another five minutes of loud groaning, shaking and jingling until Harry had ejaculated inside of Trelawney's tight, warm ass, her butt cheeks masturbating his dick for him as they clenched together again.

She screamed out and fell silent all of the sudden on the desk. Harry put the hair he took from her in his jean pocket and then put them along with his boxers, shirt and hoodie on again. All the while, Trelawney lay with her ass and vagina pointing at him, a small line of semen dribbling from her ass down to her thigh. She was speechless, so was he, but it was done, it was over. She stared at him dress as his sperm dribbled down her thigh.

Harry waited for her to clean up and get dressed as he sat on one of the small circular tables that he was surprised could handle his weight. His dick vibrated from pleasure, he wondered what her vagina would feel like, but he knew he had got what he had come for and that going any further might have been taking too much of a risk.

Once she was dressed again, she tried to sit down on the desk they fucked on, then stood back up quickly with one hand clutched on a butt cheek.

'That was what your vision saw, was it?' she asked him, rather breathlessly.

Harry nodded, confused for a moment then remembering his lie.

'Very well, off you go then. I need time to – to rest, my dear.'

'But do you feel – do you feel better? Did you need this?' Harry asked her, getting back to his feet. He wanted to feel better about himself.

Trelawney smiled, 'yes, I actually do dear boy. Perhaps – if I feel the _need_ again, or you have another vision, you can come again some time.'

Harry left back down the trapdoor into the seventh floor corridor. He knew it was bad that he took advantage of his teacher like that, lying so that he could get what he wanted. But it was for the greater good.


	8. Time with Friends, and Girlfriend

Chapter Eight

Time with Friends, and Girlfriend

When Harry returned to the common room he found Hermione sitting alone on the desk beside the frostbitten window. She appeared to be reading the same book on Transfiguration that she was reading this morning in the Great Hall. Nobody else was in the common room, Harry assumed some students were either still sleeping or they were out having fun with their holiday time, but here sat Hermione, not an ounce of fun in her right now as she revised things on Transfiguration she probably already knew. When Harry sat opposite her she closed her book (remembering her page number as usual), and stared at him with eager eyes.

'I got it.'

Hermione's eyes grew wider and her mouth fell, 'I – I can't quite believe that woman – that…that fraud! She is completely utterly disgusting! Letting this – a student…I can't…' Hermione spat, she had clearly been waiting to bad mouth Trelawney. Perhaps out of jealousy because of what Harry had to do with her, or maybe because she was bad at Divination and Trelawney let her know, or even a mixture of both.

Harry laughed and handed Hermione the few genital hairs of Trelawney's he managed to extract. Hermione's face grew a look of revulsion as she took the hairs from Harry, keeping them away from her as far as her arm would stretch. She used her free hand to fiddle through her handbag until she found the box she had put some of Luna's hair in after Harry had got that ingredient. Then she put Trelawney's hairs in there and shut it, throwing it back into her handbag and casting a spell on her hand that she held the hairs with. What spell? Don't know really, Hermione knew so many of them, and when she cast this one she didn't say a word. She was good at casting spells without needing to anything.

'It's like a disinfectant spell,' Hermione told Harry, as he watched in amazement as a puff of thin, sparkly smoke engulfed Hermione's hand then disappeared within a second or two.

'Right,' Harry said, waiting to smell some sort of citrus fragrance, but no smell came. His eyes met with Hermione's again, she was smiling.

'Putting that _fraud_ aside, brilliant work Harry,' she looked outside the window, there was nothing to see but the frost that had grew over it entirely. 'I won't ask how you done it, what matters is that you _have_ done it.'

Harry looked down at his hands he had locked together on the desk into the shape of a ball, 'Yea, and now only Cho to go and everything should be finished. What do I need to get from Cho again? I lost the shopping list you made me,' Harry joked, though he did genuinely forget what he required from Cho. It seemed to always be hair, Cho had black hair…Cho had beautiful hair.

Hermione giggled, Harry felt her watching him again as he looked down at his hands.

'You just need to _do_ her for the presence; you won't need to take anything this time. Just worry about how you're going to actually get this final piece done Harry.'

Harry nodded slowly then looked up into Hermione's brown eyes, there was no worry swirling within them at all. Hermione trusted Harry and he knew that, but the trust she had in him for this final act made things only worse. Because it meant to Harry, that if he were to fail in getting Cho, then he would have more to lose.

Harry looked back down at his hands that were silvery from the weak light that broke through the window onto the table, mingling with the frost as it did. 'We'll see if we can finish this whole thing off tomorrow, Hermione. I'll speak with Cho tomorrow.'

He felt Hermione gaze back outside the window (well at the frost stuck to it anyway), 'not tomorrow,

Harry. You've got detention with Professor Snape tomorrow…I wanted to talk about that actually.'

Just when things felt a little better for Harry, his contentment shattered once more. Snape...

Hermione's voice sounded serious towards the end, so Harry looked up from his hands and discovered she was staring at him again.

'Sure, what was it you wanted to talk about?' Harry asked, though he knew what she was going to talk about.

'Well remember our chat at the Three Broomsticks?'

'Of course I do, and I am still exactly the same on the matter,' Hermione opened her mouth to speak as her face went a very faint pink, but Harry continued, 'I _know_ I'll be doing that detention tomorrow with Luna and I _know_ you don't want me seeing her anymore. Don't worry Hermione, I do remember.'

Hermione smiled a little, her cute dimples showing in her cheeks. 'I know you remember, but I just wanted…I wanted to make sure you didn't just say those things to me before – I don't know…to shut me up or so I stopped crying.'

But Harry _did_ say those things to stop her from crying, was that a bad thing? Not at all, at the end of their conversation in the Three Broomsticks she was happy when an hour or so before she was crying her eyes out as she wrote him a letter. That letter Harry still kept, it was in his Hogwarts trunk. He kept it as some sort of reminder, that letter was more than words, it shown Harry how much she actually cared about him, how much she really loved him. He wanted to love her; he really wanted to learn to love her. With Luna, he didn't feel the same way. She loved him, but in truth, the harsh reality is he just didn't feel the same way and he wasn't planning on learning to love her when Hermione, somebody who knew better had the same feelings as Luna. Hell, she probably had feelings much stronger for Harry than Luna did…the tearstains on her letter Harry kept shown that.

'It's two detentions,' Harry said calmly, trying to make the matter sound as minor as he could to Hermione who he assumed was concerned about the two detentions he would be spending with Luna. As Harry looked into her eyes, he saw that the non-worried Hermione from moments ago had disappeared, and a Hermione fighting to not show her panic was living inside them. Harry put both his hands over one of Hermione's small, delicate ones, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. 'And those two detentions are not going to change my mind for a minute about us.'

Hermione looked down at the hand of hers he was holding gently, and then looked back up with watery eyes. At the same time, Harry and Hermione slowly leant forward off their seats and pressed their lips against each other's.

Harry felt her wet and warm lips open and close as his did the same, then he felt her drippy tongue slip through her lips that were opening and closing every few seconds to catch a sharp breath or just so she could simply kiss him better. Now their cheeks were pressing against each other and their noses were rubbing as they kissed with their eyes shut (a word of advice, never kiss with your eyes open, it's a heck of a lot better when they're shut). Harry felt a warm tear from Hermione's cheek melt against his, as he felt this, Hermione broke the tonguing so only her upper lip was pressed to his.

'I love you,' she whispered into Harry's slightly gaping mouth.

Harry felt her breath blowing into his mouth, he was breathing into hers as he whispered back, 'I love you too.'

Then their lips pressed together again, Harry's head tilted slightly right, Hermione's head tilted slightly left so her bushy brown hair hung mostly on one side. Their heads changed from left to right every ten seconds or so as they broke apart for quick breathers, their noses still touching and lips still just about touching as they did so. For another two to three minutes they kissed with no words, but the kissing alone spoke a million.

It was Saturday morning, the sky was still as chalk white as ever, but the snow had stopped and lay temporarily undisturbed across the grounds, icing the Forbidden Forest too. Harry was sitting at the same table he was snogging with Hermione at yesterday, but on the table was a chess set now and he was getting destroyed by Ron (Ron had already won four games, Harry had won absolutely none).

'Checkmate,' Ron said, sounding very satisfying with his fifth win.

Harry laughed and shook his head as his king took off his crown and threw it to the nearest black tile.

'You've made me a better player Ron, sure,' Harry said as his pieces reassembled themselves (literally, a pawn had just put its head back on that another pawn had decapitated), 'but I'll never be able to beat you…ever.'

Barely any of Ron's pieces had to put their heads back on as they returned to their positions, 'sure you will, it's just that'll be in the next thousand years or so won't it?'

Harry and Ron both laughed together and played their sixth game.

Halfway through it, Ginny appeared with Hermione, both were wearing their pyjamas. They pulled up two chairs and watched the game, often yawning and guessing what Ron was going to do next.

'Morning you two, when you want to go down for breakfast? I'm starving,' Ron said as his knight used one foot to kick down one of Harry's bishops before striking a lance through its marble heart, obliterating it into pieces and dust.

'Queen to D8. Check,' Harry said, surprised that he managed to get Ron in check.

'Thought you'd make that move,' Ron said, smiling at Harry's venerable Queen, 'knight to D8. Well you two?'

Harry's Queen was smashed to pieces. Ginny yawned.

'I guess we can go after this game,' Ginny said through her yawn.

'Good, cause if I have to beat Harry a seventh time then he'll be all over the _Daily Prophet._ '

They all laughed, shortly after, Ron had put Harry in checkmate on a chessboard sheeted with dust and pieces of defeated chess warriors. It did not matter to Harry one bit that he was being humiliated in chess by Ron, he just wanted to spend some time with his best friend, he'd hardly spent any with him since this holiday had started.

Ron's and Harry's stomachs rumbled as they got to their feet and Ron put the chessboard away under the table.

'Don't worry, we'll be eating in a minute,' Ron told his belly as he patted it affectionately.

Harry laughed.

'Just going to get changed,' Hermione and Ginny said as they went up the stairs to change from their pyjamas.

They ate in the Great Hall together and were all finished eating in the early hours of the afternoon. They sat together, Harry and Ron on one side of the table with Hermione and Ginny sitting opposite them, wondering how to spend their day.

'Well I tell you one thing, there is no way we're going to spend the day doing homework in the library,' Ron said seriously, eying Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione laughed, because yesterday they didn't do any homework in the library at all. It was just an excuse to get Ron off their backs so Harry could visit Trelawney.

'No, we don't need to do much more homework now, do we Harry? Just one more piece,' Hermione said. Harry knew that secretly she meant there was only one more ingredient to go.

'Why don't we visit Hagrid?' Harry asked as he stopped laughing.

'He isn't here,' Ginny told Harry. Everyone looked at her.

'Where is he? Isn't he always here for Christmas?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'I don't know, probably out getting the latest exotic creature which could bite your head off to show its deepest affection.'

Everyone chucked.

So far it was a good day, though it was mostly spent sitting in the Great Hall and in the common room talking with his friends (well, his friends and his soon to be girlfriend). Harry thought that he would easily have found the time today to at least speak with Cho, but one days rest was probably good for him. Though he knew he didn't need any rest, he just wanted to spend some time with his friends, mostly with Ron. Then as they sat in the common room by the fire discussing how they were going to spend their summer (Harry and Hermione kept eyeing each other during the conversation, giving smiles only they and probably Ginny understood), his wristwatch told him it was ten to eight (pm), so he had to leave them all so he could join Luna in the dungeons for a detention with Professor Snape.


	9. Detention

Chapter Nine

Detention

The dungeons were as gloomy as they always were when Harry took his final step down into them. Luna was not waiting outside Snape's office as Harry had expected her to be, and when Harry knocked on Snape's door to find out how he would be serving his first detention, he found that she was not in his office either.

Snape's door swung open and Snape peered down at Harry with his sallow face and cold stare, 'Potter.'

Harry continued to stare, he wondered where Luna was.

Snape left his office and shut the door behind him, the weak light that emitted from it had died and now Harry could only see Snape's bored eyes and expressionless face. 'Third floor, trophy room…you will be cleaning the trophies for two hours…no magic. Filch will be present, so I do suggest you attend the detention, Potter.'

Harry wanted to ask where Luna was, but he knew Snape well enough to not ask at all.

Harry turned and Snape did too, both going their opposite ways. Snape back into his office and Harry back up out of the dungeons to the third floor where he found the trophy room and entered.

Argus Filch was indeed there, his cat, Ms Norris was sitting by his heel. Luna Lovegood was standing up, cleaning a shield shaped trophy with a clean cloth, humming to herself as she did; Filch looked appalled by her sense of optimism during this punishment. Harry shut the door behind him and it echoed through the room of silverware. Luna was already here, she must have been eager for this detention.

The room was about the size of a small classroom, desks stretched across the wall on the far end of the room with tall windows standing over them. The only light that entered the room was the moonlight that beamed through every one of the tall windows. Another few tables stood in the middle of the room. Luna was cleaning the trophies on the table that was on the far end of the room.

Argus Filch turned around; Luna stopped humming and stopped cleaning to look at Harry too. Ms Norris continued to watch Luna as if making sure she did not run away. 'Ah, you're that Potter boy, aren't you?' Filch said, a dirty grin breaking in his face that shown his blackened teeth.

'Yea – er…'

'Hello Harry Potter! Come and help me clean then!' Luna said enthusiastically, waving at Harry with the cloth thrashing in her hand as she done so. 'These Nargles and Grymfriddles…what a mess!'

'No speaking!' Filch spat, glaring at Luna.

Harry could not help but laugh, something told him this detention was going to go a lot faster with the optimism and general entertainment Luna had brought with her. Nargles he had heard of, though he had no idea what they were, Grymfriddles…well, that was a new one from Luna's book of invisible creatures. Filch gave him a look of disbelief as he started laughing, then pointed a short, shaking finger at the table behind Luna that stood with several trophies, it was part of the desks in the centre of the room. A cloth stood on the table with a bottle of spray ( _Sepshrime's Special Shine!_ ).

Harry nodded, rolled up his sleeves and went over to the table and started cleaning the first trophy he examined. But he wasn't really examining it, he was examining Luna, he couldn't help it.

Luna was wearing a short red skirt with black leggings, a white blouse (with her sleeves rolled up too), and a cute scarlet bow tie in her dirty blonde hair with a jewel in its centre that kept flashing orange, then turning to white. She was also wearing her usual radish earrings. Harry assumed that under that blouse she wore, and under the bra she might have been wearing (might have been…maybe she was wearing no bra again); her mistletoe nipple piercing was also present.

Harry was fixated on her as he blindly rubbed his unsprayed trophy because she appeared to have purposely dropped her cloth on the floor ('oh my cloth, I dropped it! I suppose it was just a Nargle having some fun'), and she was bending over so Harry could see right up her short red skirt. Her black leggings were so thin Harry wondered as he stared at her ass under them if they might split apart, but they didn't (dammit).

Because Luna was cleaning the trophies at the desk in front of Harry, Filch would not of been able to see up Luna's skirt as she took about twenty seconds just to pick up a cleaning cloth (too bad for him, he's missing out). When Luna got up she turned to Harry and gave him the same sort of wink she did before they departed the day after Harry promised her that he would stay in a relationship with her. When she winked at him back then, Harry knew what it meant. Harry wondered if Luna still wanted to have some _fun_ during this detention, she was looking so fine to Harry that he didn't know if he would be able to resist if she started. But Filch was here, and of course he wasn't going to be going anywhere, neither was his stupid cat.

Harry felt his face grow a shade of red, he tried to pretend he could not feel the increase in solidness around his pelvis area, but he was a teenage boy…what he promised Hermione was true, but when a teenage boy is in Harry's situation and he sees a girl like Luna purposely exposing her behind to him, the physical feeling he felt growing was inevitable. Harry tried to focus on the silverware he was polishing, but in the corner of his eye he could see Luna's red skirt bouncing energetically around her ass as she continued to hum and clean with great energy. Luna's ass, an ass Harry had felt once as he kissed her and then fucked her deep, deep in her shaved pussy that he remembered in his mind as clear as a high definition photograph. Thoughts that he half-welcomed and half-wished never lived in his mind drifted through as he moved onto his second trophy. Thoughts about pinning Luna down on one of these desks, brushing all the polished trophies aside to the floor and taking that piece of cloth called a skirt off her legs as she giggled and went pink in the face. He wished he could do that, and that is why he felt so bad, because he also thought of Hermione, would this be disloyal to her? Would this stab a knife called betrayal straight through her delicate heart? Harry thought of the tearstained letter from Hermione to him that he kept in his Hogwarts trunk. He focused on it, though Luna's vibrant skirt shook in the corner of his eye and her happy humming sounded through the room.

Harry moved onto his third trophy but Filch protested.

'That's not even half finished!' Filch limped over to Harry and thrusted the trophy into his chest, probably making it as filthy as it was before Harry had even started cleaning it because Filch had dirty fingernails and dry dirt in the lines of his palms. Harry said nothing but continued to clean; using the polish he had been assigned with the cloth.

It wasn't really too much of a punishment, Harry was very much used to manual work from all the times he had to clean by hand at his Aunt and Uncles home. Luna didn't seem to think of it as much of a punishment either, maybe because she thought that after it, or maybe during it, she'd be punished _properly_ by Harry.

For the past five to ten minutes, Harry's nostrils smelt that fine smell of polish. Harry felt Filch breathing down his neck for the entire time Harry cleaned the trophy that he was handed back, so he made sure to do four or five complete cleans until he was overly satisfied with its shine. He moved onto the next trophy, it was the same type of cup except much larger, when an echoing crash rung outside of the trophy room. It sounded as though somebody had lined up all the knights in the corridor and pushed one over so they all collapsed like dominoes.

'PEEEEEEEEEVES!' Filch bellowed in Harrys ear.

Luna stopped humming and turned around wide-eyed with the cloth and bottle of polish in each hand. Harry turned and saw Filch swing the trophy room door open, Ms Norris had ran between his legs and left the room to see what the noise was linked to. Filch turned his ugly face to look at Harry and Luna, his lip trembling, a look of frustration and excitement flooding his eyes. 'You both stay here! I will be back; I want every trophy sparkling by the time I return!'

Harry and Luna continued to stare at Filch for another moment, and then he left and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Harry alone with Luna in the trophy room that was lit only by the moonlight.

Harry turned and Luna was staring straight at him, the cloth and bottle of polish still in her hands. Her eyes were eager; her lips had curled into a small smile.

'All alone now, Harry Potter…' her dreamy voice drifted across the room to Harry's ears.

Harry nodded slowly, and then looked down at a random trophy on the desk in front of him. He begun to polish it, hoping in some way that Luna would just continue to clean too. He tried his best to picture that letter Hermione gave him, the ink that was wet and leaking down the page in some areas from her tears, but his teenage mind could not help but let the picture of Luna bending over in front of him dominate the images rippling in his thoughts. Harry was never quite good at blocking his mind, Voldemort had no trouble getting inside of it, and neither did Luna's sexy behind.

'Oh don't do that Harry Potter it is just Grymfriddlers that have played on the trophies,' Luna said as she approached Harry, extracting the wand that she kept behind her ear. Harry noticed she was not wearing her butterbeer cork necklace today. She pointed her wand at the trophy Harry was trying to clean and said _'Clerihal._ '

Harry watched as the trophy she cast this spell he had never heard of on shook and bounced left and right. Then a puff that glittered around the trophy quite like the brief smoke that shrouded Hermione's hand yesterday when she cast a non-verbal spell on her hand that held Trelawney's genital hair. Then as it dispersed, the trophy was sparkling in the moonlight and was so shiny it could have been brand new. Luna continued to point her wand that was still emitting the odd, glittery smoke from its tip at the trophies all around Harry's table until every single one was blindingly shiny.

'Wow…thanks Luna!' Harry said in disbelief, what was the point in ever buying this _Sepshrime's Special Shine_ if you could just cast _Clerihal_?

Luna put her wand behind her ear again and looked up at Harry beaming, 'no problem Harry Potter!'

Then before Harry could really stop it from happening, Luna was slowly, gently pressing her body against his. Harry was leaning on the table of trophies, and Luna's breasts were pressed against his chest.

'I've missed you, Harry Potter. I have not seen you for a couple of days,' Harry looked into the jewel that was in the centre of her cute hair bow; it was a pure white and reflected the moonlight that shafted through a window onto them both like a spotlight. Then she looked up at him, her grey eyes sinking deep into his, her arms had wrapped around his back to squeeze him closer, she tiptoed to press her lips against his, her breasts drooping slightly as they rubbed against his chest when she tiptoed.

They kissed; Luna's sweet lips pressed hard onto Harry's, her kiss felt hungry, she had wanted this ever since they stopped. Harry thought of Hermione as Luna's tongue slipped into his mouth, and his tongue, naturally, slipped into hers. Their saliva exchanged and Luna pushed further down on Harry's lips, Harry thought of Hermione still and her letter, he was drowning in guilt, but he knew how to swim…

Harry could smell the clean dirty blonde hair of Luna's rising up his nostrils as her warm cheeks brushed his, her thighs rubbed against his crotch. Then he felt her hands loosen on his back as they felt their way down to his jeans, the zip and button of his jeans…

It was too much, Harry broke away from Luna's lips as a sharp breath exhaled from her both onto his. Luna opened her eyes and so did he, their stared at each other for a moment, Luna's lips shone with saliva and her eyes shone with satisfaction, but not satisfied enough…so Luna got to her knees to continue taking off Harry's jeans.

'No – no, Luna, Filch…' Harry started, he didn't want to stop her, but he knew that he had to. It wasn't just Filch; it was the guilt that he was suffocating in for what was happening.

But Luna giggled, 'don't worry about Filch, Harry Potter…let's have some fun!'

Harry's jeans were off and gathered at his ankles with his boxers too, his semi-erected cock was now being licked by Luna. Her tongue was very wet and was dripping with saliva onto his dick to the floor. She used one of her hands to masturbate his dick whilst she sucked on it with the hunger of a vampire.

Harry put both of his hands on the trophy desk as he looked down at what Luna was doing to him; she was so good at it. It felt incredible but so wrong, too.

Luna went halfway down Harry's cock with her mouth, her lips soft on his dick that was now as hard as it could go. 'Mm,' she said often, it sounded a little like her humming from before, every time she said it, it vibrated on his dick. Her tongue went in circles around his dick to the sounds of slurping and 'Mm.'

Harry's thoughts scattered like shrapnel, he did not know which piece of think about because of the pleasure he was feeling with the enormous guilt. At first he thought of Hermione, her letter, her pain. Then that swelled the guilt he felt in his heart, then he thought of being caught by Filch, what would happen if Filch just burst into the room now and saw him and Luna. And finally he thought of Luna, he was supposed to be leaving her, he was supposed to not being seeing her like this anymore, but look what was happening right now…he wasn't stopping it. Then that final thought brought him back to the first thought of Hermione, him begging her forgiveness in his head for being disloyal. But was it being disloyal? He wasn't with her yet…technically, he was still with Luna.

'You taste so great Harry Potter,' Luna said, with the head of Harry's brick-like dick stroking her wet upper lip.

She continued lick and slurp on Harry's dick as he watched down at her completely unsure of what to do or say. But she stopped masturbating him and used her hands to begin unbuttoning her white blouse.

'N..no…Luna…F – Fil-'

She used her teeth to nip the tip of his dick, it was like a playful bite, not painful, but enough to make you stop talking.

'Mm,' she vibrated onto his dick again.

There was no stopping her, she wanted Harry and she wanted him now. Her blouse became fully unbuttoned and she let it fall behind her. Harry had a high view of her large and beautiful breasts, the cleavage and light pink nipples were in sight (yup she was wearing the same mistletoe nipple piercing). She kept one small hand around Harry's leg for balance and the other started masturbating his dick again as she continued to suck it. Her dirty blonde hair fell down over her breasts so the nipples protruded through the thin strands of hair again like they did in the changing rooms before, and every time her tits jiggled (the nipple piercing shaking too) with the head movement of her sucking his dick, the hairs fell apart and became thinner and thinner until her breasts were completely exposed again.

It was another five minutes or so of speechless pleasure with the frequent 'mm,' from Luna, when she decided she had tasted enough of Harry with the lips on her mouth. She done one final big slurp, Harry felt her saliva suck up like a vacuum as her lips slid off his dick. A long dribble of spit fell onto her breasts and glittered from the moonlight. She slowly stood up, wearing nothing now but her scarlet skirt, black leggings, bow tie and red converses.

Harry stared into her eyes, he knew that he could not stop here; no teenage boy would have stopped here. Behind Luna was a tall shelf with a glass door protecting all the trophies that stood inside...that was when Harry let his desires take over. He let his feet slip from the jeans that wrapped around his ankles like prisoner shackles, and then he put his hands on Luna's waist and slowly, carefully, pushed her over to the shelf, her naked back pressed against it and it shook lightly. His hands felt down her smooth waists and then to her ass that was concealed by her tiny red skirt, it didn't matter, she could keep it on if she wanted. He put both hands firmly on her hot but cheeks and lifted her up against the shelf that shook some more, she made a small gasp as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his back. Her skirt had fell down against her belly now and Harry could see the brim of her leggings…but she could keep them on too, Harry could see her thin, pink pussy through it, she wasn't wearing panties...and he just realised that she was never wearing a bra either…naughty little Nargle.

Her small hands gripped onto his shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes, Harry looked down at her big breasts that were wet from her own spit, he let one hand grip onto one of her warm breasts (not the one with the piercing, he wanted to see that motherfucker shake when he started). Then he looked down at her pussy that was just about visible under her black leggings, he used his other hand to guide the head of dick to her clitoris so it could rub against it under the thin material of her leggings.

'Mm, Harry Potter that feels good…good,' Luna whispered, her hot breath touching Harry's cheeks and mouth.

Harry then let his dick go lower from her clitoris to the hole he had been in before, he teased it through the material.

'Mm, mm...you want me – want me to take them off?' She asked Harry.

'No need,' Harry said, confident with his vision of what he could do to these thin leggings. And his vision was right, he surged his pelvis forward so his dick stabbed hard into her pussy.

 _Rip_

Harry heard the material of Luna's leggings that barely concealed her pussy tear apart as the force of his thrust monstered them apart. Then he heard Luna's long, surprised and pleasured moan echo through the trophy room.

'Ooooaaahhh!' Luna moaned, letting her fingernails dig into Harry's back as he went deeper…and deeper. 'You – you…' Luna tried to say, but couldn't.

Harry continued to thrust in and out of her tight pussy; it was still shaved and still as comfortable as ever. The trophy cabinet they fucked against shook and the trophies inside threatened to fall off, anybody outside who was not around to just hear Luna's cries, would now hear the shaking of the trophy cabinet, surely. But neither of them cared.

'You…y – you bad boy…' Luna just about managed to say.

Harry said nothing but let the hand that was holding one of Luna's bouncing breasts go so that it could join his other hand in grasping onto both of her ass cheeks. Harry looked from her large tits that bounced up and down with every time the trophy cabinet shook and every time she moaned, to her eyes that were focused into his. They were the eyes of a woman feeling pleasure…and loving it. They looked a little sleepy but focused too, her lips were parted and Harry could see her white teeth underneath…he thrusted with more weight as he leaned forward so that his lips could press onto hers.

 _Shake, shake, shake, moan, moan, moan, breath, breath, breath…_

It lasted another solid ten or even twenty minutes before Luna was finished, Harry sat her on the floor and finished inside of her mouth this time. She swallowed it all up and gave him another wink.

She lasted much longer this time, she sure was a natural.

They managed to get dressed and try their best to appear natural by the time Filch returned looking close to tears. But when he saw the work of Luna's spell on the trophies, he swapped his look of depression for great surprise.

'B – but…' he stuttered, looking all around the room.

'We can leave now then, Mr Filch? We have been wait-'

'Yes, yes whatever…go!' Filch spat.

Harry and Luna smiled at each other and then left together, the detention sure did go a lot faster with Luna around.


	10. The Nightmare

Chapter Ten

The Nightmare

Harry left Luna at the foot of the many stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. She had kissed him, but he did not press his lips onto hers in return, he didn't even shut his eyes. She could have well been kissing one of the knights that stood still around the castle. But Luna did not appear to notice Harry's uninterested, even lost, gesture. Yes, lost, because after she had kissed him and waved goodbye, Harry did not say a word, but stood still, staring forward at nothing with both his hands in his pockets. Lost in a labyrinth of guilt that would punish you severely if you made one wrong turn; Harry had made a wrong turn, he faced a dead-end, and when he thought of ways to escape, he turned around and faced another dead-end. He was lost.

' _Polyjuice,_ ' Harry mumbled to the Fat Lady, she swung open to let him enter the Gryffindor common room.

It was almost ten (pm) and the common room was active, well, as active as it could be on a Christmas holiday. Fred and George stood with their backs to the fire, entertaining a range of Gryffindor students with one of their latest products. It appeared to be an ordinary book; it had a brown cover and looked, to Harry, just like a potions book. On the table Fred and George had moved beside them stood a couple dozen of the same books with the label "Thought-Turners".

Ron was sitting with Hermione at the small table beside the frost-whipped window; he was, to Harry's great astonishment, doing homework. And "doing homework" in Ron's case, meant waiting for Hermione to finish hers so he could get her to help him with his.

Harry went right past them both, overhearing Fred and George promoting their latest merchandise as he went past. He caught Hermione stare at him as he went past, but he could not look into her eyes right now, he knew he'd not be able to cope with any more pain (as strong, brave and warrior-like Harry is, nothing quite hurts like guilt…and love). The guilt was enough. Ron did not see him; he was busy pretending to understand his potions homework.

'Whatever your mind is on!' Fred's enthusiastic voice came as Harry's foot pressed on the first step on the spiral staircase.

'Will appear straight in this book!' George's voice joined in, with a group of "oohs".

Quite like the Mirror of Erised, Harry thought to himself as he was halfway up the stairs. Except of course, the mirror was based on your desires, not exactly what your mind was on.

'And teachers will just think you're revising! Turn the page and a new thought will appear!' Fred's voice came again.

Harry's hand was twisting the golden doorknob as he heard George say: 'so you can watch the Quidditch when-' but then Harry shut the door behind him. The book sounded brilliant, but right now Harry was drowning in guilt and he'd do anything to escape the day he was living in, it was why he fell straight onto his four poster bed and tried his best to fall asleep. It was difficult but Harry eventually managed to fall away from the land of guilt in where he was awake, into his dreams he would forget all his worries. But not this time, this time in his sleep he slid away into an unreal world where the guilt felt so very real; images of Hermione's tearstained letter that was only a foot below him as he slept (under his bed in his Hogwarts trunk), kept appearing in his mind. It would appear, and then all the edges would curl together as they burned, the letter would turn brown and black, crumple up and then turn into nothing but ashes. Was it his dream telling him that the relationship he desired with Hermione…that Hermione desired with him…was it his dream telling him that it would burn away just like Hermione's letter? Well, that was the first stab the guilt-demon Harry made himself attacked him with, and then suddenly Harry found himself walking in total darkness, a darkness that wavered as though he was at the bottom of the ocean, but on a gritty, stone path that he could only see around his feet as though he was holding a very dim lamp. Harry walked on this path feeling a rising guilt in his heart, his stomach…his head. He did not know how long he was walking this path for, there is no way of telling time in dreams, sometimes you just know, and sometimes you don't know. And if you don't know, then it normally doesn't matter. Nor did Harry know why his feet walked this path, where it led, and where the path even was. Then at the end of the wavering, bleak path, Harry saw a girl wearing the same pyjama's Hermione had worn today, she had brown bushy hair just like Hermione's…Harry was now about a metre or two away from the figure, then he stopped dead in his tracks…it was Hermione.

She did not look very alive; she looked as though she had drowned. Her face was a horrible pale colour, her eyes were closed and the veins that shown in her hands were a disgusting purple. It came to Harry now…that Hermione was dead. Harry went to move, to hold her, to shake her to life, but he could not. It was as though the black water he walked through effortlessly before had solidified into black ice. Then something happened that made Harry feel a cold chill as though the black-ice around him had melted, Hermione's dead, yellow eyes shot open, she stared at Harry for a moment as he stood there frozen, her bushy hair waved left and right in the water they stood in, and then she rose a purple, veiny hand at Harry and pointed at him.

'Argh!' Harry gasped as he woke from the nightmare; he sat up and pulled one curtain aside and looked around the dormitory. Every curtain was shut, and he assumed it was early morning from the sounds of Ron's snoring.

Harry fell back as his heart tried to break free through his ribs, sitting upright with his back pressed against the pillow. He was sweating how he had always done any time he had a dream that related to Voldemort. But this was nothing to do with Voldemort; this was to do with guilt at an immense level. He felt sick, pale, but only sick with himself for allowing Luna to do what she did to him…for losing control of his desires. Harry sat there in silence, rubbing his eyes and trying to steady himself. The image of Hermione's wavering, purple hand, her dead eyes that were in fact alive…it was a haunting image, one which Harry wished he had never seen, but he did, and he had only saw it because of what he allowed, what he done. He had to go for a walk, or something, he knew it was likely two in the morning, or even earlier than that, but going back to sleep now felt impossible.

Harry got out of bed (in his pyjamas), and left his dormitory. The common room was silent and empty, but the fire where Fred and George were advertising their "Thought-Turners" was still ablaze. So Harry went over to it to sit beside it, he noticed that the desk where Fred and George had a couple dozen stacks of Thought-Turners was still there, it had a couple of Thought-Turners still on it, so Harry took one (with intentions of putting it back where he had found it, of course). It felt just like an ordinary book and looked like one too, brown leather cover, a title on _How to Wrestle a Werewolf,_ it had pages as you would expect, and inside of the book Harry noticed it was just a bunch of gibberish text.

 _Augi grrwp geiruf eddf kr,_ Harry read to himself from the random page he opened the Thought-Turner book up to, he wondered if it was some silly code Fred and George had made, or if it was a problem with their merchandise they had no knowledge of yet. But then Harry realised that all the ink letters were spreading apart as if a mute explosion had occurred in the centre of the page, it was why the letters were forming nonsense words. A few more seconds past, and then Harry was staring at a completely blank page with his mouth open in surprise. He was staring once more at Hermione, but this was no dream, no nightmare, this was real. Yet, the Hermione Harry was watching in the book was not exactly real, it was just what his mind was on and it had formed an image, a moving image that wavered as though she were deep in the ocean.

Harry felt an increase in guilt, honestly just seeing Hermione was enough to hurt Harry right now. He watched her in the book for several minutes feeling the heart in his chest ache a little, the warm flames licked at his hands all the while. Hermione beamed up at him wearing the stylish trench coat she wore that evening they spent in the Three Broomsticks, waving as she done so with a blue mitten on her small delicate hand. That day when they went to the Three Broomsticks was the day Harry had made her that promise which he had broken today.

When Harry shut the book and returned it to the table he took it from, he still felt as though sleeping was impossible, but he returned to his four poster bed and tried his best. As he lay in his comfortable bed once more with his eyes closed, the images of Hermione's tear drowned letter burning, Hermione's nightmarish, purple pointing hand, Luna's bare breasts bouncing and clapping together in the trophy room and Cho, flashed through his mind. Before Harry managed to sleep (somehow…he had no idea how he could manage sleep right now, but it happened), he fell into a dilemma.

 _Should I tell Hermione what happened?_

It was a dilemma, and the easy way around it made the guilt so much harder to kill. So really, it was no dilemma at all; Harry knew what he had to do. Then, he fell asleep with one other thought drifting through his mind once more. It was Cho.


	11. A Rainy Day

Chapter Eleven

A Rainy Day

It came as a surprise to Harry as he woke to the sounds of thunder and rain. The clouds outside were a dirty grey and the morning atmosphere seemed very gloomy. The snow was still present across the grounds; it had been snowing frequently and in great amounts before the rain, so it was slowly but surely turning into a greyish mush substance as the thunder growled and the lighting tore in the sky. Harry woke at about nine (am), the Grawp-like snoring Harry could hear made it evident that Ron was still asleep in his four poster. He did not dream on his second sleep, so the haunting image of Hermione's corpse that was ever so alive in his nightmare still drifted through his head in quick flashes like the blue lightning discharging in the sky above outside.

Harry got out of bed and dressed into a fresh pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey hoody to keep himself warm. He left the dormitory to wait in the common room for Ron, he was quite certain that Cho wouldn't be awake yet. As the bottom of Harry's converses met the carpet of the pleasantly warm and comforting common room, he was surprised to see Hermione and _only_ Hermione completely awake with a cup of tea and a slice of buttered toast between her teeth as she read _Betty Draughtstrike's_ pink potion book. He felt stupidly relieved that her pretty hands were not purple and dead-looking.

Harry felt his heart briefly throb painfully, and then return to normal just as fast as he focused on Hermione sitting there on the red armchair near the fire with the desk of Fred and George's Thought-Turners beside her. Not that she was paying any attention to the Thought-Turners though; she was indulged in her pink book like that time when she was searching for the ingredients to prevent her pregnancy. Harry swallowed the guilt he was drowning in and approached Hermione.

'Morning, Hermione,' Harry said in what he hoped was a calm tone as he sat in the armchair closest to her.

Hermione's head did not look up from the book, but her brown eyes flicked up and stared into Harry's, 'morning.'

The blunt response did not particularly shock Harry, but he still felt hurt by it. But after completely ignoring her yesterday evening, he was prepared for blunt conversation.

Hermione picked up her small blue cup of tea that stood on the arm of the armchair she sat on and sipped it, reading her book again.

Harry looked at her beautiful face for a moment and then continued to speak, 'how come you're reading that book?'

Harry asked her this question in hope for a reply less blunt than her previous response, he was successful.

Hermione marked the page on her book, set her tea aside and then looked up directly at Harry. She was biting her lip. 'Well, _you_ never spoke to me last night and Ron went to bed early when I told him I wouldn't do his homework.'

Harry continued to stare at Hermione waiting for more. Sometimes it was best to say nothing and let somebody continue speaking, otherwise you may learn nothing.

Hermione's hands locked together at her knees and she looked into the fire that danced before them, 'so I went to my dormitory and begun to read more into this, I wanted to see – um – to see if there was anything I could make just you know – for fun. I had nothing to do because _you_ -'

'- I know, sorry Hermione, I – I was really tired,' Harry lied. He couldn't quite bring the words out of his mouth to tell Hermione about yesterday evenings detention. But he knew he would have to sooner or later, and he would.

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, and then continued. 'Anyway, I found that you'll need one more ingredient for the potion, and you're lucky.'

'Lucky?' Harry sat up and Hermione begun to stare into his eyes again, 'I thought the less ingredients the better, Hermione. Any more ingredients just make matters worse…'

'Well yes, I suppose, but you're lucky in this case because you'll need…' Hermione opened her book again and returned to her marked page, 'you'll need the kiss of a redhead. I didn't read it until now, but for some reason this ingredient wasn't on the same list as the others…it was just in the section where it describes how to enhance potions to perform better. I read into the potion you're getting ingredients for, and Betty claims that the person who has the presence, you know, that ingredient you need to get from Cho…whoever is to have the presence can increase the chances of the potion working completely fine if they kiss a redhead in a twenty-four hour bracket after receiving the presence. So, it isn't entirely needed…but considering the circumstances we're in, I'd say you should get that ingredient too to make sure nothing goes wrong.'

There was a brief silence, the rain pelted against the tower window with a sharp gust of wind that howled. Hermione sipped her tea and offered Harry the cup; he took it and sipped up its sugary substance.

'Ginny?' Harry croaked, as he returned the cup of tea to Hermione. She nodded slowly and put the cup back on the arm of the armchair. 'Well that _is_ lucky I suppose, considering the _little chat_ you both had.'

Hermione smiled, 'yes, well anyway, will you be looking for Cho today?' Hermione asked Harry this in a casual tone, though Harry detected a tone of jealously and frustration in her voice.

'I'm going to try, but later, it's quite early now,' Harry responded as thunder outside crashed in the sky.

Hermione nodded in agreement, then got to her feet and let her book drop to the carpet with a thud like that night they both visited the library when Hogwarts was sleeping. She threw a quick look up at the spiral staircase and then fell into Harry's lap. Her ass cheeks were hot and pressed down onto his thighs and cock. Harry's hands naturally found their way to Hermione's back where she liked being stroked, one of her hands rested on her leg and the other brushed through Harry's scruffy black hair. She giggled and then bit her lip as Harry stroked her smooth back, and then she pressed her lips against his.

Harry assumed she suddenly had this urge to kiss him to let him know that he was hers...and of course, that was completely normal. Any girlfriend would hate discussing how her boyfriend had to have sex with another girl (Cho in this case), and how he had to kiss one of her friends (Ginny). She wanted to make her mark on him with a kiss. But the guilt that ran through Harry's blood as the taste of Hermione's lips licked his taste buds conjured a question in his mind.

 _Will she still want to make her mark on me after I tell her about that detention?_

They kissed for another minute or two, the sounds of their lips, the thunder, rain and crackling flames the only sounds to be heard. And the guilty thoughts in Harry's mind, too. When they broke apart and Hermione's hot thighs slid of Harry's lap…Harry had made his decision.

'Hermione,' Harry begun as Hermione returned to her armchair with _Betty Draughtstrike's_ potion book safely on her lap once more.

'Mm-hm?' Hermione sounded as a satisfied pink blossomed in her smooth cheeks.

'I – I need to talk to you about something later on,' Harry said firmly.

Hermione's eyebrows raised, 'and why can't we discuss this matter now? It's only me and you here.'

Another fusillade of rain raided the towers window, 'I know, but later on. I want to look for Cho today.'

When Hermione and Harry had decided where they would meet later on so Harry could have his talk with her alone, Harry had decided that he would follow through with his words to Hermione and begin searching for Cho. He kissed Hermione goodbye on her hot cheek, then made his way down to the Great Hall to see if Cho was up early. It was a shame, Harry would have enjoyed spending his morning with Ron in the common room as the windows were rammed by rain and the godly lashes of lightning streaked through the sky. But nope, he was a frontline soldier, you might say, a lone knight seeking a princess who had probably not even woke from her four poster yet.

As Harry entered the Great Hall and sat alone on the Gryffindor table, scanning the only group of girls who were giggling together at the Ravenclaw table, anxiety kicked into his veins to kill the guilt he felt. The anxiety was making him consider the worst possibilities for his pursue on Cho.

 _What if she has another boyfriend? What if she gets me expelled? What if she wants to take it even further like Luna? What if…what if I am the one who goes too far like yesterday evening?_

The thoughts swam through Harry's mind, breeding like parasites to form new problems…new "ifs". Anxiety is a parasite and it can make people shatter like church glass. But not Harry, he was a Gryffindor, he was a warrior, and he would not let these negative thoughts slower his goal today.

After eying the giggling girls at the Ravenclaw table several times when he was sure they were not looking, Harry discovered Cho was not amongst them. So Harry gulped the rest of his pumpkin juice and then got to his feet.

'Harry Potter!'

Harry turned and saw Luna hopping towards him, her radish earrings dashing left and right and her big breasts bouncing energetically under her red top with every step. Before Harry could stop her, she pounced and flung her arms around him, her cheek rubbing against his.

'H – Hi, Luna,' Harry said as they broke apart, 'didn't think you would be awake at this time.'

Luna giggled slightly, 'yes well, when there is rain water mixing with snow, it creates Raisush O –'

'Luna,' Harry interrupted her abruptly, there was no time for her superstitions and he had to break up with her now. It had to be done.

'Oh, yes…Harry Potter?' She said, sounding rather startled, which was unusual for Luna. She never normally sounded startled, just dreamy.

Harry looked at the Slytherin table where a group of boys were whistling and laughing at him. 'Let's walk and talk, Luna.'

Luna's eyes were wide; she smiled a little and outstretched her small hand for Harry's.

'No, Luna, let's just walk please,' Harry said to another long, suggestive whistle from a Slytherin boy.

Luna's eyes grew wider and the smile fell from her face as though the wind outside had swept it away. 'Oh, well okay then…Harry.'

Harry began to walk outside of the Great Hall and Luna walked beside him, she did not have an energetic atmosphere to her steps this time. She was walking with her head down, and looked as though she was stepping into Azkaban. Breaking up with Luna wasn't exactly on Harry's mind when he woke up; he was too deep in his guilt. All he could have thought about was Hermione, which was why he had thought of Cho in the first place. Because getting to work on Cho meant helping Hermione. But whilst Luna was here, Harry decided he best let her go now. The only problem was Harry did not really know how to let her go. Some girls are tough; some girls are so sensitive that a break up could break them up for a very long time. Harry did not know what to say, but he thought it was best he was as straight forward as possible.

'Luna, I – we, cannot be together,' Harry said delicately, as they left the Great Hall together and stood by the wall they had once snogged at.

Luna stopped in her tracks, Harry turned, biting one of his lips, awaiting a hard slap in the face. He did not get it, not yet. 'Is there somebody else?' Luna's voice was quiet, and it made the situation significantly worse. She was hurt; she couldn't even bring up a strong voice.

'No – it – it's just,' Harry did not know what to say anymore. It was somebody else, of course it was, it was Hermione. But he couldn't just tell Luna that, she would hate him, Hermione, and probably any of the friends they had. But Harry had already said no, so he decided that this was one of those situations where lying was not the only way to get out, but the right way…lying could put Luna's mind more at ease. She would not feel thrown away like rubbish if Harry could think of the right lie.

Luna continued to stare up at Harry, her small hands curled into balls of anger and small tears beading in her grey eyes. She blinked and a gentle tear slid down her cheek. 'Then what is it?' Her voice was not like Harry had ever heard it before, it was high, squeaky, and she was oh so very hurt by the words he had shot her with. And her pain was ricocheting out to him.

'It's just – it's…' Harry breathed in, decided any lie could be better than the truth, 'it's just I am not ready for a relationship…Luna, I – I am - '

'Oh you're not ready for one, are you?' Luna shrieked, two more tears streaking down her cheeks. 'You promised – You…you promised me – Har – Harry,' Luna choked, she turned on her heels, a couple of tears splashed to the concrete where her feet once were, and she ran out into the rain, covering her crying eyes with her hands. Her crying echoed for a moment down the walls, Harry hoped nobody heard her crying in the Great Hall.

For a moment, Harry could not move, but he knew she could not run out into that rain in what she was wearing, jeans and a red t-shirt (yea, probably no bra either). So he dashed after her. The rain soaked snow immediately froze his feet, and the crying sky smothered the circular lenses in his glasses. He could not see properly, but he could hear Luna crying her eyes out and howling with the wind. If only he could remember that spell Hermione had cast on his glasses once to prevent them being battered by the rain.

Harry ran after the sounds of Luna's crying for another two or three minutes, but then there was nothing, and when he wiped his glasses on his grey hoodie for the millionth time to get a six or maybe (if he was lucky), a ten second view of his surroundings, Luna was nowhere to be seen. He turned in the spot, wiped his glasses another time, turned again, but he could not see Luna's red t-shirt anywhere.

 _Whoosh!_

The familiar sound of a broomstick rushing through the wind rung through Harry's ears, he recognised the many tall stands he stood outside of now. He was on the outside of the Quidditch field. A figure floated to Harry's right, wearing blue, billowing Quidditch robes.

'Harry?' The figures soft voice came.

'C – C – Cho?' Harry trembled in surprise and because he was absolutely freezing.

'What are you doing out here?' The figure asked him.

It _was_ Cho, Harry recognised her gentle voice. But what was she doing out here this early on her broom?

'L – L – Lu – Luna,' Harry managed to say, 'S – she came – came r –running o – outside so I t – tried t – t - to stop her.'

Cho was silent for a moment, then she spoke, 'I don't see anybody, you want me to take you back inside?'

Harry wondered why she did not sound so affected by the cold at all, but he decided he would ask her what on earth she was doing out here in the first place later. He thanked her and sat on the end of her broom.

'Better hold on Harry,' she said, as one of her gloved hands found Harry's and guided it to her curvy waist.

Harry let his other hand gingerly reach for her other side, and then she let the broom rise higher and higher, then they went forward at a gentle glide. The rain was colder, harder and unrelenting upon Harry's frozen face.

'C – Cho, w – what are you d – doing out he – here?' Harry asked as one of his hands slipped onto her thigh. He immediately let it feel up to her waist again. Even though he was in a relationship with Hermione, he still felt that common shyness anyone feels for their first love. Some people find it cute (fortunately).

Cho giggled, 'Quidditch training…and Roger Davies won't let us avoid training even in this weather.'

So that was why she wasn't feeling cold at all, she had been training for probably an hour or two, Harry thought as their steady glide fell lower to the mouth of Hogwarts where Harry had left several minutes ago as he chased Luna. Where was Luna? Harry had absolutely no idea. But right now Harry had Cho one on one and it was incredible fortune. She was normally always with her friends and it would have been very difficult to get her one on one, but now he had her…so he let Luna slip from his mind and focused on Hermione's pregnancy, on his girlfriend's pregnancy.

'Cho, d – do you t – thin –think y – you could m – meet me h – here after training?' Harry stuttered, as his feet met the grey sloshy snow (stuttering probably because he was talking to Cho, not because of the cold).

From what Harry could see through his rain painted lenses, Cho appeared to be smiling a little on her hovering broomstick.

'Okay, how come?' Cho asked Harry rather curiously.

'I – I can't really explain r – right now...but I will.'

'Well, that's fine then I suppose; I finish training in an hour so I will see you here at about ten-thirty?'

Harry nodded, 'yea – yea sure t – thanks Cho.'

Cho giggled, and flew off fast back to the Quidditch field; Harry felt his face growing a sharp red.


	12. Rescue in the Rain

Chapter Twelve

Rescue in the Rain

Luna left Harry standing there outside the Great Hall; she could feel her warm tears trailing down her cheeks as she dashed blindly out into the harsh rain and wicked thunder. The rain battered her face the moment she set one foot outside, but she didn't care. She wanted to be far away from Harry right now, at this current moment she was more upset than she had been for a long time. So outside in the thunder and rain she ran, her dirty blonde hair waving rapidly like a flag in a whirlwind as the wind rushed through her. She ran for as long as her lungs could take it, the frosty breath cut through her throat and made her lungs sting. The dirty snow she dashed through made her small feet completely numb and the chill it ran up her spine forced her nipples to grow hard and pointy. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going, blindly, into the Forbidden Forest. She thought she heard Harry's voice once or twice through the howling wind, "Luna! Luna!" but she didn't care for him right now, not one bit. And then there was silence as Luna found herself standing near the edge of the forbidden forest. The wind appeared to become non-existent, the rain was still pouring, but Luna couldn't quite feel it…but she could feel something…Luna felt enormously cold, an internal coldness though, not external like the numbing in her feet. It felt as though her blood had turned into ice that flowed.  
Luna breathed hard, hunched over slightly with one hand pressed against a tree for balance, feeling every stab her lungs made and every icy cut in her throat. And then a voice rung through her head, it echoed, it sounded as though it was being reverberated down at her through a long tunnel… "LUNA! LUNA!" it was Harry's voice…but it was not real, Luna could tell that…something was wrong. And then she heard her mother's sweet, echoed voice…a voice she did not know for very long. Luna looked up, turned around, and then turned around again. She was alone. Her heart thumped, she didn't quite understand what was going on, or why she felt this icy grip inside of her body.  
Luna looked up once more and saw two people on a broomstick gliding softly to Hogwarts, she couldn't quite make out who either of them were, but one of them was wearing Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. As Luna was a Ravenclaw of course, she knew that the Ravenclaw's were in Quidditch training today. Luna felt a couple more tears streak down her face as the thunder rumbled, and Harry's blunt-dump was still living inside her. It would live with her quite some time, scar her, surely. But before Luna could shed any more tears, before she could try and figure out who those two people were on the broomstick that had just now begun returning to the Quidditch field with only one rider in blue Quidditch robes, before she could gather her breath, the rims of her vision fell a swirling black that gathered and gathered until her knees unhinged and she fell into the dark snow. The last thing she heard was Harry claiming he and her could not be together, and she felt an overwhelming depression eat her alive…but then there was nothing…she fainted on the edge of the forbidden forest feeling as though she had been turned into an ice cube, and feeling as though happiness wouldn't ever exist in her life again.

'Cho, d – do you t – thin –think y – you could m – meet me h – here after training?' Harry stuttered, as his feet met the grey sloshy snow (stuttering probably because he was talking to Cho, not because of the cold).

From what Harry could see through his rain painted lenses, Cho appeared to be smiling a little on her hovering broomstick. Her blue Quidditch robes were blowing furiously with the wind.

'Okay, how come?' Cho asked Harry rather curiously.

'I – I can't really explain r – right now...but I will.'

'Well, that's fine then I suppose; I finish training in an hour so I will see you here at about ten-thirty?'

Harry nodded, 'yea – yea sure t – thanks Cho.'

Cho giggled, and flew off fast back to the Quidditch field; Harry felt his face growing a sharp red. He watched Cho the best he could with his rain stained glasses until she had vanished in the rain. The thunder rumbled, and Harry's thoughts fell back to Luna. Where was she? He would not leave her out here, but there was no way in hell he would ever find her in this weather with his glasses being blinded by raindrops. Harry turned and ran as fast as he could back to his common room, he found Hermione still sitting alone by the fireside; she raised her eyebrows at him as he darted to her.

'Already?' Hermione asked Harry in very surprised tone with an essence of jealousy too, 'Cho isn't hard to - '

'No, Hermione, not yet – look, there's no time, can you cast that charm on my glasses please so they aren't affected by the rain?' Harry said impatiently.

Hermione's look turned very confused, she marked her current page on _Betty Draughtstrike's_ potion book, pointed her wand at his glasses and waved it without muttering a single word, she really was becoming exceptionally skilled at casting non-vocal spells. 'Done, I suppose you'll explain later?' She asked Harry as he begun making his way very quickly back to the exit.

'Yes, I'll explain it in that talk we arranged later, thanks Hermione,' Harry said as he made his way out the warm, cosy common room.

Harry half-wished he could of stayed there with Hermione until ten-thirty when he would be meeting Cho; it was warm, comfortable and so incredibly relaxing in the common room. But out he ran into the bitter cold again, being able to see quite normally this time due to Hermione's enchantment on his glasses. Harry first trudged his way through the horrible, slushy snow, ignoring the pain in his lungs. He did not go too close to the Quidditch field, he did not want Cho to visit him again…Harry thought that it would be rather embarrassing. So as the rain drenched Harry's grey hoody and his lungs were torn to shreds with the slicing wind, Harry surveyed the Quidditch field from a distance, but he could not see any figure standing around it, so he checked everywhere else from his vantage point the best he could. He thought he saw something red near the edge of the Forbidden Forest…it stood out in the white/grey atmosphere, so he made his way down to it.

When Harry reached the small red figure, he felt a very familiar feeling wash over him as the sound around him faded. He felt that unique frostiness clamp around his heart, then he heard the low and rising sound of screaming…his mother screaming. It was of course, a Dementor. Before Harry even knew where the Dementor exactly was, or what the motionless red figure was on the ground beside the closest tree was, Harry rushed for his wand. He extracted it and pointed it forward, just above the red figure on the dirt.

' _Expecto Patronum!'_ Harry cried, as several raindrops wet his tongue. A brilliant silvery stag erupted from the tip of his wand. It charged through the rain and snow with its head down and antlers pointed dangerously towards the Dementor Harry could not entirely see. Harry had enough faith in his mighty stag to approach the red figure lying in the snow to see what it was…and when he found out what it was, he felt as though another Dementor had appeared…it was Luna.

Harry fell to his knees, put his wand away and shook Luna's shoulders as fast as he could. Her face was paler that usual, her eyes looked void…but they did quite often for Luna. 'Luna! Luna!' Harry cried, shaking her again. The stag reappeared at Harry's side, Harry turned his head to look at it, it bowed its head down gracefully and then disappeared into a million little dots of dreamy silvery specs, which also disappeared in the rain.

The sound of the rushing wind returned, the rolling thunder, lashing lightning and hammering of raindrops. The Dementor was gone, Harry hoped, but that wasn't really on his mind right now…what was on his mind was Luna…what had this Dementor done to her?

'Luna!' Harry shouted once more. He given up on shaking her and now stood on his knees staring at her absent pupils hopelessly. 'It can't be.'

But the moment those ill thoughts of the Dementors Kiss pushed into Harry's mind, Luna's pupils moved ever so slightly to focus on Harry's, then she blinked twice.

'Luna!' Harry said breathlessly, he lifted her limp body up and hugged her close. Her chin pressed to his shoulder and her hair blew over his head and tickled his neck.

'H-Harry? What happened?' Luna's void voice came.

'Not here,' Harry said, helping Luna carefully returned to her feet. 'It's freezing, I'll take you back to the castle and I'll tell you on the way.'

And Harry did, but he never spoke about why Luna had ran outside in the first place, something was telling him that Luna had no recollection of this break-up…in fact, no recollection of their relationship at all. Could a Dementor do that to somebody? Was some trace of that memory charm that Mr Lockhart was so good at stowed in their soul sucking ability? Who knows, all that Harry did know, was that if Luna did not bring up the break-up, then it would be for the best. And so when Harry left her at the foot of her common room entrance, ensuring that her memory on other aspects were intact like whom she was, her lifestyle and such (which she was fine with). Once he was sure that this was all in check, he retreated to his common room where Hermione remained by the fire, but without the _Betty Draughtstrike_ potion book.


	13. Cho

Chapter Thirteen

Cho

'So, you've left Luna. That's good, and from your story, you're both so very lucky!' Hermione said after Harry told his story to her for a third time. It was still only them both in the common room, it was a quarter past ten in the morning now, and Harry would leave soon to meet Cho where they had agreed to meet. His heart was thumping, asking a girl out who you really fancy is difficult enough, asking her for something much more than a date…asking to skip the "date" and go straight to the bed…that was something else.

'I suppose,' Harry said glumly as he rubbed his two eyes in stress. Lightning grinned in the sky and flashed through the common room. In that rapid flash, three images fell into Harrys mind: the nightmare of Hermione's dead, accusing hand that pointed at him, the tear soaked letter and the unresponsive look in Luna's eyes before she came to after Harry had saved her from the Dementor attack. He felt the guilt flood his mind again. Harry sat up and cleared his throat slightly, and then he looked into Hermione's tense eyes. 'Yea, it _really_ is lucky…by the way, what time did you want to meet me in the Owlery?'

Hermione smiled a little, perhaps because the last memory of the Owlery she had was when herself and Harry had a small "date" starting from there to the Three Broomsticks. Except that "date" was a date that involved no bed (damn!). 'Well you're meeting Cho at ten-thirty…how about at three in the afternoon? If you are _finished_ before three, you can just come here anyway and we'll try and lose the others.'

Harry nodded in agreement, Hermione seemed certain that Cho was going to follow through with what Harry needed from her. But Harry didn't think Cho would be so willing, even if she possibly did like him. One of the girl's dormitory doors opened. Both Hermione and Harry jumped at this, even though they were not doing anything forbidden like they have done before. They both looked up towards the door and saw Ginny emerge from it, her bed-head red hair pointy like a forest suffering from a hurricane, it was cute in contrast to her heavy-lidded eyes.

'Morning,' Ginny yawned as she came down the stairs and sat down on the carpet close to the fire.

After kissing Hermione lightly on her delicate pink lips and giving Ginny a short hug that was followed by a cheeky whisper in his ear: "good luck with Cho", Harry set off five minutes early to meet Cho outside. He had no particular plan to persuade her to have sex with him, but on all these occasions, he never really did.

It was ten-forty three. Harry was wondering if he should wait in the Great Hall instead and see if Cho would meet him there, because he had been standing outside in the blistering December cold now for about ten minutes. But before he could follow through with these actions, he saw a blue figure floating towards him through the dying rain (the rain was very weak now, but the wind was still harsh). The oncoming figure had wonderful black hair that blew backwards with the wind, once it was merely a few meters away; Harry recognised the figure as Cho Chang.

Cho landed smoothly beside Harry, her broomstick by her side and her hair settling by her shoulders and down her back. She smiled at him, her rosy cheeks (probably from the cold…maybe because it was Harry she was smiling at), developed a pair of small, cute dimples.

'Hi Cho,' Harry said, trying to get a movement between them so they could enter the warmth of the castle. 'How was training?'

Cho followed, her hands were probably frozen, so they began walking back to the castle together through the weak rain, howling wind and ugly grey snow. 'Oh, it was okay Harry. Very cold though.'

'Yea,' Harry agreed, as their numbed bodies entered the torch lit castle.

'Um, could you wait in the Great Hall maybe, Harry?' Cho asked him, 'I need to put my robes away and my broom. I'll be five minutes.'

So Harry waited nervously in the Great Hall, alone. He couldn't eat, but he wasn't really hungry anyway. With three dreadful thoughts eating away at his mind, he had plenty to eat already. Those thoughts were of course the guilt of his detention with Luna and the talk he soon would be having with Hermione, what has happened to Luna today and of course what is happening right now…what he is about to ask Cho for. It was a banquet of thoughts, and Harry's mental stomach only grew larger with panic.

Before he realised it, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with both his palms covering his eyes like a man who has just become broken. A man who has a life of stress that has just doubled _in_ stress… (I'm certain that you know this feeling). It was not himself that he was particularly worried for. Sure, the situation right now with Cho, he worried for himself in that. But that is only natural. What was making Harry so stressed out right now was Luna. He didn't at all understand what that Dementor had done to Luna. It had obliterated her memory of him and her ever having a sexual relationship. Yes, it was beneficial, and the fact that it gave Harry a tinge of relief was what made him feel so damn guilty. But he knew one thing, from this day forth; he would never dream of hurting Luna again.

Harry rubbed his eyes and pretended to be interested in the goblet that stood beside his plate, if people saw him looking so stressed out they'd probably start spreading stupid rumours. But none of those rumours, as farfetched as they can be, would get close to what Harry's life has been involved in in the last couple of weeks.

Harry put the goblet down and stared at the apple pie on his plate, steam from it floating up his nostrils, but not intriguing him at all. His thoughts drifted from Luna to Hermione. Harry fucked Luna in that evening's detention even after Hermione and himself had made those promises. What on goddamn earth was Harry thinking? Right now he hated himself. But he knew that the best thing he could do was to tell Hermione later on this afternoon in the Owlery. There would be no more lies. There would be no more stress. It all must end today. Well, that could go two ways, Harry thought. It could end today, maybe, if Cho goes with it. Or it could still end with a word from Dumbledore, explaining why he had chosen to expel Harry from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…hopefully Cho doesn't feel the need to report anything.

'Harry?' Cho's tentative voice came. Harry looked up sharply and saw Cho looking down at him with her gorgeous brown eyes. They reflected with the flashy, stormy Great Hall ceiling. They were rather mesmerising. She was now wearing a red cardigan and faded blue jeans. She sat opposite Harry and gave him a rather puzzled expression. 'Is everything okay? You don't look so good.'

Harry smiled to try and play it off, 'no – no nothing's wrong, I'm alright, Cho.'

Cho cocked her head to the left slightly like a curious puppy (oh so cute!). Her beautiful black hair hung over one shoulder, it appeared to Harry as though she had cleaned it up quickly. It looked better than how it had done when she returned from Quidditch training. Her face had lost its blistery red blush now too, it only blushed with warmth. 'Well okay, so anyway – what did you want to talk about?'

Harry didn't speak for a moment. Cho helped herself to a goblet of pumpkin juice while she waited for him to speak.

'Er…' Harry muttered, he honestly had no idea what to say. His face was burning up, and it was burning away his ideas.

'What is it Harry?' Cho said in a friendly tone. 'Is it bad?'

'Mm – maybe, it could…probably is, yea,' Harry said, breaking eye contact with Cho and staring down at his apple pie.

'Well, whatever it is just tell me Harry, I'm not gonna laugh or think badly of you, I respect you, Harry. You know that, don't you?'

Harry smiled again and took in a deep breath, 'thanks, okay, the thing is I – I can't really explain everything. I can, but it is best if I don't.'

'That's fine, but if you need to tell me, if you think that it is important…then just do it, I'm listening Harry,' Cho encouraged Harry, as she finished her goblet and held both her hands together. She bent forward and gave Harry an open look. Harry wondered if she'd still be as nice to him and respect him as much in the next minute or two.

'I need something from you, but – but listen, I don't want you to think – think wrongly of me for what I'm going to say, please. It's going to sound stupid, it's…it's going to sound wrong. And I don't want you to say yes because you respect me, I want you to say what you want to say. Say no if you don't want t-'

'-Harry!' Cho interjected, 'please, just tell me. No matter what I'm always going to respect you, you're a great person. So just tell me.'

Harry heaved a great sigh and stared at Cho Chang's neck, it was hard to stare into anybody's eyes when asking them for what he was about to ask, especially if you have a crush on them. Harry waited a moment, because Nearly Headless Nick had just begun floating down the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, this brief silence added tension to his question.

It was eleven in the morning now, Harry had beat around the bush with Cho several times until the words slipped from his mouth…the question. Cho appeared to have caught the winter ice when Harry had asked, she had not said a word, and focused entirely on Harry's eyes during the heart-squeezing silence. Harry didn't think Cho could do any form of mind reading, but her penetrating look he could not stare at for longer than a second or two, made him reconsider those thoughts. Eventually, Cho managed to break from the ice and respond.

'Well…'

And that was all, there was another painful minute or two of silence, Harry felt no relief at all. Not yet. He didn't quite care right now if Cho said yes to his favour or no to it. Right now he just hoped for anything but the silence he was, too, freezing in. It was now seven minutes past eleven.

'Look at me, Harry,' Cho commanded, Harry done so. It was difficult.

'Cho – Cho I know it-'

'-did Luna tell you?' Cho asked Harry, her voice was calm with a sharp tone of assertiveness.

'Er…sorry?' Harry asked, bewildered. What did Luna tell him? What _could_ Luna have told him?

'About me, Harry…' Cho was the first to break the eye contact as she begun fiddling with her red sleeve and staring at the table. Harry however continued to stare into her eyes that suddenly seemed shy of his.

'Er – no, no Luna hasn't told me anything. Is something wrong?'

'Hm…' Cho froze again, but it felt to Harry as though the question he had dreaded to ask her…which he _did_ ask her several minutes ago, was not troubling her too much. Harry felt a small wave of relief at this.

'Look – Cho, whatever it is you can tell me. I've already asked you for you-know-what,' Harry said, then begun laughing a little with Cho who also giggled. It was because "you-know-what" was sex. And "you-know-what" sounded quite like you-know-who.

'Hmm…' Cho hummed again after her cute giggles died. She breathed in, braved a quick look at Harry and then stared at his chest. 'Luna overheard me a few nights ago, in the common room. I was speaking with some girls…we – I…well we were all talking about boys. The ones we liked…and of course, they brought me and you up – because we dated once, you know…'

Harry nodded, how was this linking entirely to his question though? He wished she would just answer it instead of giving him a story.

Cho looked into Harry's eyes a few seconds, then to his lips, and then continued. 'So…well one thing led to another and they asked if I still liked you…I didn't know Luna was listening…but I said I…I did.'

Even though Harry was with Hermione, he still felt something…some sort of love in his heart pronounce itself inside of him in the form of what we call "butterflies" (Hey, I don't care if you got a husband or a wife, when your first crush tells you she likes you, you feel the motherfucker you call love come to life).

Cho stared right at Harry now; her faint yellow cheeks were forming cute pink-turning-red patches. 'So when I asked – when I asked did Luna tell you, I meant did she tell you I still like you. And – And is this why you're asking for sex?'

Cho's cheeks were going redder than Hermione's ass cheeks after a year-long spanking; Harry noticed her breathing had become more rapid. The breasts he was hoping he'd soon see under that red cardigan she wore were going up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

'Well, _is_ that why you asked?' Cho's assertive voice appeared in Harry's ears. He stopped staring at her chest and noticed she was staring right at him. Her lips were slightly parted as she awaited an answer.

'I – I can't tell you why. But I didn't know – I never knew you still liked me,' Harry admitted, after feeling his own cheeks burning up. How awkward this had become, who'd of guessed that admitting affection could be harder than asking for the cherry of affection?

Cho sighed and looked down at the apple pie that was growing cold below on Harry's plate. Not that she was interested in that, she was interested in what was under Harry's trousers (of course!).

'I'm sorry,' Harry said softly, 'I shouldn't of asked.'

As Harry made to leave, his palms pushing himself up from where he sat, Cho put a small hand on his arm. He stopped getting up halfway and stared down at her. She had a sudden look of excitement in her brown eyes.

'I will, but where?'

Harry had somewhere in mind.

It was half past eleven in the morning; Harry was waiting outside the girl's bathroom where he had discovered the entrance to the chamber of secrets. It was an area in the castle which Harry was certain would be vacant. This was because Hermione, Ron and himself had once created a Polyjuice potion in the toilet area before and the only other person who was in the toilet (ever, in their time) was known as Moaning Myrtle. Cho was investigating the bathroom, making sure that nobody was in there, especially Moaning Myrtle. Cho emerged, took Harry by his hand and dragged him in.

There were no lights in the bathroom, but it was lit well-enough from the white morning light which beamed through the tall, crystal windows that were bleeding from the outside with rain. The grip Cho had on Harry's arm was rather painful, but Harry didn't care…he was about to fuck the girl he'd had a crush on since he had first seen her (the best part…it was academic!).

'Nobody's here then?' Harry asked to make sure, as Cho pulled him into the cubicle on the far left.

'Nobody,' Cho's excited voice came as she peered one last time down the corridor of cubicles before shutting the cubicle door herself and Harry occupied.

Harry stood with his back to the toilet; he could feel Cho's hot breath reaching his lips. There was not much space, but it didn't matter too much. The wooden walls of the green cubicle they both stood in gave a dim light, the morning light from the tall windows outside the cubicle were not strong enough to reach their proximity. But again…it didn't matter.

Cho was not shy anymore…she pressed her hands against Harry's chest, pushed him into the wall of the cubicle and then locked her warm lips with his. Harry felt her nose brush against his, it's tip was still a little bit cold, but her tongue was wet and hot (oh so fucking hot). Her breasts squashed against him and she fell onto him, wanting him so bad. Wanting him s _o god damn_ bad.

They broke with a ball of mingled saliva slowly dribbling to the marble floor.

'Let's go,' Cho said, taking her cardigan off. She wore a blue t-shirt under it, and that came off too.

Harry wasn't paying attention to her undressing as she took the blue shirt off because he was taking his jeans off. She helped him undress his upper body, when he looked at her again; Harry noticed something that Cho did which Luna and Hermione both didn't. Cho was wearing a bra!

After they both undressed, Cho in only her underwear, a neon blue bra with white panties. Harry completely naked with a rock protruding from his pelvis; Cho pushed Harry onto the closed toilet seat and got on her knees. She put one small, soft hand around his cock and begun to massage it with both her tongue and hand. Her brown eyes never left his.

Harry looked down at her thighs; the dark line that formed at the tip of her thighs that linked with her waist was suddenly a turn on. Harry could see the thin line that notified him she still wore her panties. He made a mental note to ensure they get torn off to expose her beautiful body.

 _Lick. Lick. Slurp._

'You taste great,' Cho whispered, her hot breath sticking to the head of his spit-covered dick.

Harry closed his eyes as a sudden burst of pleasure filled the tunnel of his penis.

 _Not yet, Harry. Not yet! This project is gonna fill twenty feet of parchment._

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Cho again, her black hair hanging mostly to one side and brushing against his knee. He let one hand stroke her smooth head as she continued to lick. Her neon blue bra was hiding her nipples, but showing more of Cho's tits than Harry had ever seen. They looked firm, and brilliant. Harry let his hand fall from her head and reach for her right breast, it was warm and, yes, firm indeed. Cho looked up, her wet, pink tongue licking from the bottom of his dick all the way to the top. Her eyes becoming cutely wide as Harry squeezed even tighter in a way to ask her for more.

Cho's rose from her knees, as she did her big lips gave one final brush on his dicks head.

'What you going to do to me?' Cho asked in an innocent tone, her eyes still wide and adorable.

 _Playing games, huh?_ Harry thought as his dick throbbed eagerly.

'Take em' off,' Harry commanded.

Cho's cheeks grew pink as her panties peeled away slowly…teasingly, and then fell to her ankles. And then they grew even pinker as her neon blue bra gave way to let her gorgeous breasts breathe. Harry took one small step closer until Cho's brown nipples rubbed against his chest, his left hand found its way to her left breast, he squeezed the thing with desire…with need. Cho's lips found Harry's and their tongues wrestled in a sea of saliva, one of her hands holding Harry's penis, the other pressing down on the hand that groped her breast. Harry's cock rubbed against Cho's clitoris as they snogged and caressed each other.

The desire took over Harry, the taste of her lips, the heat of her breast and the unbelievable feeling the head of his dick got from his clitoris. He pressed his lips into hers hard, she gasped in surprise as she fell backwards and through the cubicle door with Harry on top of her.

'Ugh!' Cho sounded as her naked back slapped the cold tiles adjacent to the rain shrouded window. Her wonderful, silky black hair spread behind her and her breasts fell apart slightly, the shadows of rain and clouds from the outside cast over Cho's and Harry's body's. Harry leaned down upon her shocked and irresistible figure. Both Cho's breasts pushed and squashed into Harry's chest, their tongues met one more, noses kissed and legs brushed.

A minute or two passed, and then the desire had grasped the both of them.

'Ready?' Harry breathed down to Cho as he stood on his knees staring down at her erected pussy, (oh yes, it was shaven) brown lips and bright pink on the inside. He didn't know why he asked, because the head of his dick was already an inch in before she could respond.

Warm. Tight. Wet.

Cho groaned and shut her eyes so all Harry could see as he held apart her legs and went in and out of her like a drill on slow mode, was her eye lashes. Her expression was nothing but pleasure and perhaps a little pain…guilt?

'Ohh, you're just gonna fuh- fuck me out here just like th-that,' Cho moaned, her breasts beginning to flow up and down as Harry picked up the pace. Her hands reached behind her blindly in pleasure. They found the wooden fences of a cubicle and gripped tightly.

 _Fucking right they were just gonna fuck out here_ …Harry thought with dangerous rapture. He knew that at any moment right now somebody could just come into the bathroom and there they would be in plain sight. What a turn on. Fuck the invisibility cloak.

 _Squeak! Squeak!_ Cho's butt cheeks noised as Harry picked up the pace further. Missionary position on the tiles of a bathroom, simple but Harry found it wonderful.

Cho opened her eyes and watched down as her breasts went wild and pussy got broken down. Her hands pressed at the tiles of the floor until she pulled away from Harry. Harry watched on his knees as she stood up and turned her back on him. Cho pressed a hand on the rain splashed window, turned her head so her eyes could meet Harry's and then slowly bent down until her ass stared at Harry with great interest. Her eyelids fell half, her bottom lip found her teeth and she bit into it slowly. So sensual, almost like that look Hermione could give.

Harry rose from his knees and put both his hands on her ass cheeks, a little cool from the tiles, but growingly warm nevertheless.

'Don't you go easy,' Cho teased.

When you saw this chick's body, going easy wouldn't cross your mind unless you were fucking crazy. Harry went in as deep as he could. Cho actually screamed out in surprise despite her teasing.

Harry slapped her ass with his left hand hard, he wanted to be loud. LOUD! He wanted to leave his mark. His right hand felt up her arched back and got a handful of her midnight black hair he had the urge to pull it in this dominating satisfaction. But he didn't.

'Fu-f-fuck!' Cho cried.

Harry leaned over her body so that his lips could press down on her neck, her hands left her ass and hair so they could both fondle her breasts.

 _Slap, jiggle, squeeze. Slap, jiggle, squeeze. Slap, jiggle, moan, squeeze, moan._ And those motions went on and on…until Harry pulled out and fired all up her back and even against the glass her sweating forehead was pressed against.

It was thirty-three past twelve in the afternoon. Harry and Cho had dressed left each other on a kiss. Her pussy still ached in shock to the strength of Harry's desire. Harry's desire still lived…and what was scary and yet exciting to him, he thought as he entered the Gryffindor common room with a hard one still packing in his trousers, was that he wondered if his sexual desire for Cho would _ever_ go. In fact, Harry was certain that it could only grow stronger. He could have gone a second, fuck it, third round with Cho in that bathroom. But Hermione had crossed his mind at that look Cho gave him…Hermione had gave him the one round knockout. But apart from that blow, Harry knew that he now had that final ingredient in him…the presence.


	14. Confessions, Promises and Temptation

Chapter Fourteen

Confessions, Promises and Temptation

Harry thought that he'd be feeling accomplished at this stage of his recent sexual adventure. He had done what felt impossible to him when he was handed the list of ingredients. He had fucked Luna (twice!), stole Veritaserum (with the double detention backfire), he had fucked his divination professor and he had passionately broken down the beautiful Cho Chang. He had every ingredient; he had saved Hermione's pregnancy! But despite the positive news, his thoughts were conflicted. His first thought was positive, he had done it, and everything looked great. But this was soiled by the second thought that bruised his subconscious: the fact that he would shortly be taking Hermione up to the Owlery to confess his second time with Luna during that unforgettable detention. And what further battered his thoughts was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind until now when he was standing outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower…Hermione bared _his_ child… _their_ child. He never really understood the hatred that shadowed abortion, but now that it was his child on the line he felt an odd affection swell in his heart.

The portrait swung open and Harry climbed through the gaping arch it delivered. The common room was warm and welcoming. Ron sat with Hermione and Ginny at the fireplace. The tall tower window looked like icicle that stood upwards. Harry approached them and sat on the warm the carpet.

'Afternoon guys,' Harry begun.

'Afternoon,' they all said together.

'Did you find that book for me in the library?' Hermione asked, as the fire reflected off her widened eyes.

'Uh – oh, yea…couldn't bring it but I did find it,' Harry said, catching on to Hermione' subtle question.

'Oh, good…thank you…' Hermione said awkwardly as her facial expression changed from concern to delight.

'So you were at the library then?' Ron asked, smirking. 'Amazing holiday this is, eh?'

Harry and Ginny laughed. What made Harry laugh wasn't only Ron's joke, but that fact that this _was_ an "amazing holiday". There had been so much going on during this Christmas break that nobody apart from Harry, Hermione and Ginny knew about. Next time Ron and Harry went to divination class, Ron would have no idea why Trelawney might insist Harry to stay behind for a "chat". Next time Hermione looks pained to sit down after an "experimental" night, Ron would have no idea about the history behind it. And it all spawned from this "amazing holiday".

They all sat by the fire for another ten or twenty minutes, discussing how they would spend their day. Gryffindor Tower had awakened now and Fred and George were throwing odd fireworks about the place that sparkled magnificently with the Christmas colours (red, white and green). Hermione and Harry were quite quiet during most of the conversation, the sooner they left for the Owlery the better. It was one in the afternoon now and Ron rose to his feet, stretching enormously as he did.

'Think I'm gonna go down to lunch, anyone coming?' Ron asked.

'Yea, let's go,' Ginny replied also getting to her feet and rubbing her stomach. 'I'm starving.'

'Alright, see you two later then,' Hermione said dismissively.

Ginny left behind Ron, as they crept out of the portrait hole, she turned and winked at them both.

It was a quarter-past one in the afternoon now, Harry and Hermione had left the common room and made their way to the Owlery through the blistering cold. The tear stained envelope, the accusing dead-hand in Harry's nightmare and Luna's teasing red skirt…it all flashed in Harry's mind as he and Hermione made their final step up the Owlery and entered its hooting hole. It was empty, as they had both expected; empty and absolutely freezing.

Hermione sat on the long crate that was frozen to the stone it slept on; the air that left her lungs was crystal white from the bitterness of the weather. She shivered and looked up at Harry with a faint smile. Her innocent brown eyes tugged at Harry's heart. Regret filled his body as she stared up at him. This was his girlfriend…his fucking girlfriend…and in a minute…he might just break her heart.

'Hermione,' Harry started, white oxygen leaving his body as he spoke. He had begun to feel as empty as it looked.

Hermione took his hand and he slowly joined her on the icy crate. Her palms felt like carefully sewn velvet, the warmth they kissed Harry's palms with defeated the winter demons that choked his words.

'First, I want to say something' Hermione breathed as her white smoke licked Harry's winter-bitten face.

'Alright.'

'Thank you, Harry. I know I rushed you on what you've been doing recently, I'm sorry. I know everything you must have been doing was a lot harder than how you made it seem, but you're seriously amazing. I…I just wanted to say thank you…' Hermione said as her cheeks went pink. Her eyes never left Harry's for a second, and his never left hers.

'It's okay; you don't need to be sorry Hermione. We've done this together and without your pushing and encouragement I – I don't think I could've done any of this…' Harry responded, smiling. The guild however, did not yield in his mind for a second.

Hermione forwarded slowly, the left side of her brown hair sticking to the cloth of Harry's shoulder. He felt the taste of her breath enter his mouth, but before she could press her pink lips to his, he backed away.

'No – Hermione, I – I really need to tell you something.'

Hermione stopped and retreated her romantic advance slightly, her lips still remained parted and some of her hair still stuck to the fabric of his clothes. She looked deep into his emerald eyes, but Harry had managed to tear his pupils from hers to her winter shoes. She waited for him to explain.

'Hermione, you're the one apologising to me. But really, I need to say sorry to you,' Harry begun, lifting his pupils to lock with hers a moment before returning to her feet.

Hermione breathed in, her lips closed and a dozen negative thoughts flooded her head. Still, she said not a word but listened patiently to her boyfriend.

'I – you're my girlfriend, Hermione. And when we're like this…well…in relationships you make promises. Remember how I promised you there'd be nothing with me and Luna?'

Hermione held her breath.

'I'm sorry Hermione I – I'm so – so sorry,' Harry stammered, running his fingers through his black hair and burying his guilty eyes in his palms.

Hermione sighed, but that was all, she looked down towards the stone floor and remained silent. Her heart felt betrayed, she felt like scrap paper.

'I'm a terrible boyfriend…' Harry stated, his eyes red from fighting back tears at further images of Hermione's smiles, her laughter…the nightmare. But then finally Hermione spoke.

'Harry,' she started as she moved closer to him so her thigh pressed against his. She took his hand in both of hers and sandwiched it. 'I'm hurt. And I don't know if I should trust you again…but…'

Harry looked up and stared again into Hermione's wonderful eyes, they were so close that their noses brushed. No words were shared, but mutual forgiveness and promises were shared in their eyes. They sealed it with a long kiss.

 _No more, you're mine and I'm yours,_ the kiss whispered in their heads.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered as he broke from her lips a moment, and then returned to their excellence.

It was half past one; Harry knew he was on his final line now with Hermione. But despite that knowledge, he was in no fear of snapping it. He knew that she was the girl for him…he would make sure that he never betrayed her love again. Harry didn't feel the need to tell her about what happened to Luna recently, he thought that it was for the best that her name didn't leave his mouth. He decided he would only mention the dementor attack if actually needed.

They had been kissing a solid ten minutes, along with feeling each other's bodies; they had no intentions of going the extra step. They both knew that the main priority at this precise moment should be creating that potion. The negative thoughts had washed away from Harry's mind; Hermione's forgiveness had banished all of the negative emotion. She was his angel, she was incredible. The nightmare, the envelope, the detention, it all burned and drifted like ashes from Harry's calming mind. The only negative thought that lingered in Harry's mind, the only thought that turned to charcoal rather than ash, the only thought that remained buried deep in Harry's subconscious…was that Hermione held his and her baby. And they had the choice over life and death - over responsibility or just running away.

'Hi lovebirds,' Ginny intruded.

Harry and Hermione both jumped, broke apart and looked at the entrance to the Owlery, Ginny stood there with her luscious blazing hair. She laughed joyfully at their shock.

'Where's Ron?' Harry asked before Hermione could.

'Oh he's just scoffing down still in the Great Hall. I swear, he's a pig,' Ginny informed them, as she stepped in from the frostbitten entrance. 'So did you and Cho do it then?'

Harry's cheeks didn't burn up at this, he had been through so much recently that he found embarrassment difficult to burden. 'Yea, so everything's set now,' Harry said, hugging Hermione close for comfort. He didn't want her to think at all about him and Cho.

' _Sure?_ ' Ginny asked cautiously, stepping several steps closer so that her head shadowed over them.

'Oh – yea I forgot, I think we'll need some of Hermione's blood and…yea that should be it then! Right beautiful?'

Harry hadn't ever really called a girl beautiful before, but right now the happiness overpowering his mind brought the words from his mouth. And he thought that if anyone deserved the title, it was his Hermione Granger.

Hermione hummed, looking down at her fiddling hands. Her head had fallen to Harry's shoulder as though she was trying to use it as a pillow. Her brown hair sent a delicious scent up Harry's reddened nostrils.

'Is there more?' Harry asked, laughing at this question. But due to the silence that followed, he begun to panic.

' _Me!_ ' Ginny cried, stamping one foot assertively to the blistery stone.

'You?' Harry gasped, utterly bewildered, 'what do you mean?'

'Don't you remember?' Hermione asked, raising from his shoulder and staring into his eyes, their noses almost brushing again. 'I promised…we promised Ginny that…you know…'

' _What ?!_ I – I don't remember this!' Harry asked, his face surprisingly growing hot again. He wasn't alone; Hermione had grown a faint red too. Her eyes had also grown wider in shock to Harry forgetting his apparent promise.

Then Harry remembered, but it wasn't at all as bad as it sounded, all he had to do was kiss Ginny. He remembered what Hermione had told him, she had told him that she had read a way on how to enhance the potions effects. And she had claimed that kissing a redhead in a twenty-four hour bracket after receiving the "presence" ingredient would greatly increase the success rate of the potion.

'Oh, I remember now…the kiss – the presence - the enhancement…of course, how could I forget,' Harry said bashfully.

'Yes,' Hermione said numbly.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes again; she was looking down at Ginny's shins. She didn't at all look happy; Harry could detect depression but acceptance in those brown gems. Then Harry looked up towards Ginny, she looked impatient, feverish… _sexy_. And Harry could detect from Ginny that she wanted more than just a kiss, Hermione knew this too…and whatever their previous "little chat" was before those days ago…whatever it was…it probably sealed some sort of sexual agreement.

So now Harry sat in the icy Owlery, buried in a dilemma that he greatly struggled to crawl out of.

 _And now I let you step into the story, I will let you end this tale, I will let you guide Harry's teenage mind._

 _If you think Harry should not follow through with this additional ingredient, if you think Harry should not stand up, press his lips to Ginny's and follow through with love-making turn to chapter fifteen. Keep in mind that though this choice will make both Hermione and Harry happier, it will make the potion less likely to succeed._

 _If you think that Harry should enhance the potion while he can and give Ginny a kiss that will follow through with sex because her desires will overpower, then jump to chapter sixteen. Keep in mind that this will not only curse Harry's mind once more with guilt, but will further the depression Hermione is suffering. However, this will make the Betty Draughtstrike potion very likely to work._


	15. Responsibility

Chapter Fifteen

Responsibility

It was thirty-five past one. Harry and Hermione sat in thoughtful silence as Ginny stared down at them expectantly. The bitter cold was enough to freeze a fire. Owls that stood perched on wooden beams hooted with droppings and mice skeletons below their small shadows. Harry had made his decision; he would not hurt Hermione again. And that deeper bond between him and Hermione would begin now.

'Ginny,' Harry started as he rose to his feet, 'I'm not going through with this, we're gonna leave the potion as it is and we'll be fine without your help.'

Ginny looked taken back, her eyes grew and her mouth twitched in shock. Harry felt Hermione's hand grasp his tightly as she also got to her feet. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and she tore her look from Harry to Hermione who had begun to stare back. Harry could tell that this situation would not end as well as he would have hoped.

'Do _you_ have anything to say on this?' Ginny spat at Hermione. Harry had not recalled Ginny ever having so much venom in her tone.

Hermione's fingers entwined with Harry's, and she spoke, 'yes. I don't think that it's fair at all. I know we spoke before-'

'Oh so _now_ it's not fair. _Now_ you're going back on your word, Hermione! You said that Harry knew!'

An owl with a letter clamped in its beak swooped dangerously over Ginny's head as she hissed at Hermione. It brought up a short gust that sent her brilliant red hair flying; it made her look quite like a furious goddess. But it reminded Harry more importantly of the fact that this quarrel was occurring in the Owlery, where anyone could just come up and watch. He didn't want anyone to walk in on this situation.

'Look,' Harry said firmly before Hermione could respond to Ginny, 'I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what you two agreed earlier, but I have an idea. Can't we just get this potion done without you? I mean c'mon its really serious, Hermione needs this potion, Ginny!'

Ginny bit her lip and paused for a moment, and then her eyes became calm and settled, 'I'm going through with our deal then, Hermione.'

Ginny turned and darted for the Owlery exit, Hermione's warm velvet caress on Harry's hand died. And before Harry could properly react, Hermione was chasing Ginny down the Owlery steps.

'Ginny! WAIT!' Hermione cried as Harry also gave chase down the final steps of the Owlery. It was snowing again, and the snow pelted his face like small needles. Ginny was already a healthy distance away from Hermione who had slipped and fell onto the muddy grass that was building with the white slush. Harry stopped and helped her up; she fell into his arms and wept in despair.

'W-what's wrong?' Harry asked still bewildered by how rapid the situation had flipped. Hermione pressed her head hard against his chest and Harry begun to feel the full weight of her as her knees buckled.

'S-s-she s-said she w-will tell D-Dumbledore ab-about e-everyth-thing if I w-went back on our d-deal,' Hermione sobbed, almost falling if Harry hadn't been holding her.

Harry's heart felt as though it would implode, his pupils dilated and his breathing clenched. But he had an idea.

Harry and Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room to follow through with his plan. The adrenaline foreign the Hermione's veins, but to Harry it felt like any other encounter with Voldemort. They had to be fast, they had to finish the potion and have Hermione drink it before Dumbledore came bursting into the common room to help them pack their school-things. And there was another thing too: the humiliation of _why_ they may both be expelled.

'Ow!' Hermione panted as she prodded her fingertip with a needle. She was alone in her dormitory as Harry could not enter the girls' dormitory. Whenever a male tried to enter it, the stairs would turn into a concrete slide and send the perverted kid back down into the common room. Hermione let her blood dribble into the phial as she added the other ingredients that she had stored carefully. The "other ingredients" included a strand of Luna Lovegood's hair, ten millilitres of Veritaserum and some of professor Trelawney's private hair. It appeared to Hermione as though three millilitres of her blood had licked its way down into the phial, so after carefully adding the other two physical ingredients with grimace, she got to her feet and left for the boys' dormitory. Girls were allowed to enter the boys' dorm.

'Harry, all we need is for you to be near me while I drink this for the presence,' Hermione said softly as she closed the door carefully behind her.

Harry rose nervously from his four poster bed and approached his pregnant girlfriend. He saw the Veritaserum liquid battling for colour dominance in the phial with Hermione's blood. Then a sudden thought burst into his head like a firework, but not as bright and sparkly.

'Hermione! I just realised…Veritaserum! Won't you be spilling out your secrets wh-'

Hermione giggled anxiously, 'don't worry, I read into that. Blood actually works as a counter to Veritaserum…strange, huh?'

Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand for comfort as they stood in the middle of the boy's dorm. She smiled back at him, and drunk the liquid without hesitating. She thought that if she thought too much about its actual contents then she would gag and probably vomit the whole thing up, and then they really would be in trouble. She tasted the iron and bitterness of the blood and Veritaserum as it slid down her throat, she even thought she felt a hair stick to her throat…but it was gone upon swallowing. Harry never left her side and never eased his comfort on her soft hand.

'So now we just need to wait, nothing else we can really…do…' Hermione told her boyfriend, as she pocketed the empty phial.

'Hermione, your fingers still bleeding,' Harry said, taking her to his bed so he could find something to cover her wound with.

'Oh, it's nothing,' Hermione giggled, as she sat on Harry's soft bed and watched him search through his school trunk for a plaster.

'Here, let me see your finger,' Harry said taking her soft hand once more and examining the damage. Small though it was, he didn't like seeing her hurt, he had hurt her enough.

'Ow,' Hermione murmured as Harry delicately put the plaster around her finger tip.

'There,' Harry smiled as his girlfriend begun to giggle again, wrapping her arms around her neck and dragging him into her stomach as she fell on her side on his bed.

'We done it!' Hermione cried joyfully as Harry's muffled laughter vibrated in her stomach.

It was at this time during their relationship as they rolled together on Harry's bed that they really seemed to feel it come to life. No sex, no kissing, no verbal affection – it was just there. All the times Harry had hurt Hermione seemed to plaster up and hide like the wound on her fingertip. It was from this point where they weren't afraid anymore to show their love to anyone anymore. The worries of what Ginny may do any moment washed away. Everyone would have to find out sooner or later anyway…especially since the potion never worked.

 **4 Months Later**

 **The Three Broomsticks**

 **April 16** **th**

Harry and Hermione sat hand in hand at the back of the Three Broomsticks on a four-seat table as the fireplace warmed them and reflected embers in their butterbeer glasses. They were not alone, they sat with Ron and Ginny who were discussing what Hermione should call her baby if it's a boy. The day when Ginny threatened to destroy everything that Harry and Hermione had worked on by telling Dumbledore was nothing now. She had a change of heart – according to Moaning Myrtle, Ginny was crying in the girls' bathroom for hours cursing Harry and Hermione's names – and so she decided to accept that the situation was too dire to let her frustration out on. She had said before that she had accepted their relationship…but they were just lies to conceal her pain. Hermione and Ginny were on good terms with each other again. It took a month and an expensive Christmas present, but now Hermione and Ginny were able to happily talk to each other. Harry and Ron were never on bad terms from the moment Harry told Ron what happened and how he was sorry he never told him anything. Ron was actually scared for Harry the moment Harry explained everything; he was concerned for Harry's image. He reminded Harry of his fame (not that it needed reminding), and that the moment it comes out that he has a baby on the way the ink parasites like Rita Skeeter would devour him. But Harry didn't care; he and Hermione had agreed to accept the situation they made themselves - the situation being that the potion never worked - and make the best of their new responsibility.  
The fact that they would both be parents was at first greatly overwhelming, there was fear at first. Hermione had returned to Harry's dormitory later that night when she had drunk the potion and called him out into the common room whilst everyone else slept. When she told him that it looked like the potion didn't work, Harry didn't believe her words. But as days went on, it became clear that Hermione and Harry would be mother and father of a child. The potion never worked, maybe with Ginny's help it could of. Hermione had dismally suggested that Harry could re-do everything so that the potion could be remade with Ginny's help, but Harry refused. He had promised himself that he wouldn't ever hurt Hermione again – not to the extent of going off with other women anyway. So there would be no other potion.  
Almost everyone in Hogwarts now knew that Harry and Hermione were dating. They could be seen holding hands as they went to every lesson that they shared, or kissing under the glorious ceiling that the Great Hall presented. Sure the teasing was relentless from the Slytherins, but what else would you expect? The good thing was that nobody knew that Hermione was expecting a child with Harry. The only people who knew were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Betty Draughtstrike may not have helped them enough with their previous potion, but her book sure as hell helped Hermione hide her pregnancy. Hermione had found a potion in Betty Draughtstike's book called "Pregnancy Flatter". The ingredients were simple...you could say.

 **The Infatuonus Spell**

 **December 23** **rd**

'So this potion will keep your belly flat throughout the whole pregnancy? Wow!' Harry said in relief as he took the pink book from Hermione's weak grip. 'So what ingredients do we need…is there anything difficult to get?'

Hermione smiled, 'just read it and you tell me.'

Harry grinned slightly and scanned the page Hermione had found the potion on.

 _The Pregnancy Flatter_

 _So you've got yourself pregnant, congratulations! No! I shouldn't be congratulating you, the only witches who will be searching up a concoction such as this are probably underage and are trying to hide it from their parents!_

Hermione shook her head as Harry laughed, 'she is a little…odd, as you can see. Just read the ingredients, please.'

'Okay, okay,' Harry said in between laughter.

 _To Flatten Your Pregnancy,_

 _A potion by Betty Draughtstrike_

 _An orgasm at the stroke of midnight inspired from the love of your lover._

 _An Infatuonus spell bottled and consumed within a five minute bracket after the orgasm._

 _Have fun, you pair of irresponsible trolls._

'An Infatuonus spell?' Harry asked stumped for ideas on what it could be.

'Well, it's like a patronus charm…except rather than thinking of happy thoughts…its focused on thoughts of…well…sex and other…stuff…' Hermione taught Harry, going pink faced and looking down at her small feet.

'Oh, okay well I guess I can practice that before midnight, if today is when you want to get this potion done?'

Hermione grew even pinker at Harry's advance that she had hoped would happen. Her feet begun to dig at the carpet they were sunk into beside the common room fireplace and her eyes fell from Harry's to her bashful feet.

'I've never seen an Infatuonus spell before…but if you want, you can show me what it looks like in my dormitory tonight,' Hermione hinted, her brown eyes sparkling up at Harry again and her beautiful face sinking into his.

It was eleven-twenty at night and the grounds were dark and blank. There was no rain, no snow, no howling wind, nothing but the cold stare of winter that peered through the many windows of Gryffindor tower. Harry had managed to sneak into the girls' dormitory where Hermione waited thanks to a charm Hermione had discovered with her bright mind. The charm was aimed at the feet of its target so that he or she would then be able to walk past any enchantments. Hermione used this on Harry's feet several minutes ago so he could get past the enchantment that was bound to the girls' dormitory that caused the stairs to turn into a slide if a male tried to enter its boundaries. The fact that Hermione had created such a charm had frightened Harry. She was one hell of an intelligent witch. _His_ witch!

The door clicked securely behind Harry as he entered the girls' dormitory, it was quite like the boys' except it felt larger. This was probably because Hermione was the only girl that was in this dorm, everyone else was on their Christmas holiday.

Hermione sat on her four-poster, her legs apart to show her pink panties that were strapped to her waist under her short skirt. She wore nothing but a black bra on her chest and her face was calm and seductive.

 _Finally, we'll be on a bed,_ Harry thought as he pulled his trainers off and carefully undressed the rest of his body as he slowly approached his girlfriend. He would of kept his wand with him to cast the Infatuonus spell, but the conversation they had about the spell taught him that a wand is not necessary.

'I've missed this,' Hermione whispered into Harry's ear as her hand felt up Harry's chest and curled around the back of his neck.

Harry delicately brushed a few strands of lose hair behind Hermione's ear and left his hand behind her neck too. No more words were shed, it became physical.

Harry and Hermione laid into each other on her bed, kissing each other with deep desire. Hermione eventually pulled away from his taste and took both of his hands as she begun to squat just above his body. As she shadowed over Harry's body, the bed they were about to fuck on creaked and developed a small ravine from their combined weight. Their breathing was steady and composed, they may have craved each other, but they didn't feel the awkward tones of first-timers, they were in a relationship and were growingly comfortable with each other now.

Hermione slipped her soft grip from Harry's hands and took her bra off which fell aside on the bed, its fabric brushing Harry's right leg along with the rims of the short skirt that Hermione still wore. Harry went from Hermione's wonderful curves and cute bellybutton to her free breasts that were fairly well-sized. Her nipples were pink and irresistible. She put a hand on Harry's chest and used her other to slide her panties aside. She had shaved and bore no small tuft of brown pubic hair above her vagina like she had the last time they had fucked. Her clitoris was slightly swelled from her hunger for Harry. Breaking eye contact with Harry for the first time during this longed-for experience, she peered below her womanhood which was stationed over Harry's dick and used the hand she slid her panties aside with to grasp Harry's semi-hardened member and allow it to kiss her faintly wet vagina. As she done so, her bushy brown hair fell over her breasts and lingered for a moment between them.

'Ready baby?' Hermione asked Harry sweetly. It was the first time Harry had ever heard her call somebody baby. Harry answered by slowly, but assertively, pushing his penis up to open her lips.

Hermione let go of Harry's cock once it was a couple of inches inside and put both of her hands on his chest for balance as she squatted over his body. Her eyes told Harry that she would do all the work now.

Hermione's small hands that were squashing Harry's chest were pinning him down on the bed as her backside went up and down on his stick. It was a glorious experience to Harry; he had forgotten how excellent Hermione was at providing pleasure. Hermione's four-poster bed moaned and shook with her; and Harry's eyes went into a sort of sleepy-state from the satisfaction her privates bestowed as they motioned on his. Her eyes were growing wide as Harry begun to thrust inside of her too to aid the speed of their intimacy, her mouth had opened up as she inhaled sharply in rapture. Harry's teeth had clenched under his lips in fight against the temptation to unload inside of her early. To take the heat out his pipes, Harry put a hand on either side of Hermione's waist and brought her down to her back on the bed as he pulled out of her in one smooth motion.

Hermione lay with her head half-sunk into her pillows and her breasts staring right into Harry as he lifted her legs so that he held them both by the ankles with his left hand; this made Hermione's tasty pussy squash tightly and rub with the inside of her thighs. Harry used his free right hand to guide his solid cock into Hermione's cutely tightened hole – it was welcomed in with an exhaust of breath from Harry's mouth and an uncontrollable purr from Hermione's. The sexual motion of Harry holding his girlfriend's legs together high with his left hand and sliding in and out of her body as the bed creaked continued for several minutes.

After three more positions, the four-poster's blanket was nothing but a creasy mess, and Hermione's hair had also become endearingly messy from the sweat and movement. It was five minutes to midnight now; Hermione was standing with her small feet consumed by the thick carpet they stood in. Her ass was pointing up towards Harry provokingly as one of her hands tightly gripped the tall bedside post and the other held a uncorked phial. She stated earlier that when Harry would cast the Infatuonus spell, it would aim itself into the phial. How that worked Harry had no idea, but he knew that Hermione must be right – what with her intelligence and all.

Harry put his watch on that he fetched from his discarded robes; he would have to time everything as well as he could. He closed in behind Hermione whose hair was snaking down her smooth back and licking at the upper rim of her small skirt. Harry pushed the skirt up so that it fell down her back and then guided his special wand inside of Hermione. Hermione's pussy was tenderized from all the fucking that they had been doing in the last half an hour, it felt like nothing less than Heaven to Harry as he slid his final few inches inside of her.

'Uggghhhh – mmm!' Hermione moaned, her hand strangling the bedside post hard enough to bring the white out in her knuckles.

Their skin clapped together with every thrust Harry made, Hermione's hair had fell on either side of her naked body and Harry had hunched over her body as he continued to motion inside of her. He felt up her smooth stomach during the slaps their skin made together and guided his hands so that he could fondle her breasts. He squeezed her left nipple and squeezed the other breast as he continued to pound. Hermione's knees had begun to unhinge in wild pleasure from the way Harry's veiny-throbber twisted around inside of her. Harry remembered the Infatuonus charm he would need to cast, and upped the speed inside of Hermione as he lent off of her enchanting body and placed his right hand on her fleshy cheek so he could keep an eye on the time. It was precisely seventeen seconds to midnight…Hermione would need to fall into an orgasm very soon.

'G-Go!' Harry groaned as he drove into her like an animal, allowing the adolescent current to work its way up his private pipes to spit into her tunnel.

'F-Fuck Harr-Harr-HARRY! S-s-spell!' Hermione cried as both she and Harry ejaculated in unison. Their liquid mingling around their private areas and dripping to the rug like their saliva when they kissed.

Harry had shamelessly let the images of Luna, Hermione and Cho penetrate his mind – their cries of pleasure, the noises Cho's cheeks made on the tiles of the bathroom floor, the way Luna shook up the trophy cabinet when they fucked during that detention…the way Hermione loved him like no other…and then he cried in the most controlled manner possible during their melded orgasm: "Inf - Infatuonus!"

A pink and slightly red aura emitted from Harry's body as he pulled out of Hermione's womanly lips. He felt its warm presence circulate his body and elevate his senses as it lingered on his skin a moment, and then it sucked away from his body and shot into the phial Hermione held out shakily to one side as she slowly fell to her knees and buried her head into the foot of her bed.

'Drink it,' Harry found himself saying in both relief from the sex and to the fact that it all worked out.

Hermione breathed heavily into her bedsheets as her breasts squashed against its banisters, but she turned her head to the phial and consumed its pink and red offering.

'T-thanks, I love you,' Hermione breathed as her sperm soaked into the rug where her bare legs rested.

'I love you too.'

 **The End**


	16. For the Greater Good?

Chapter Sixteen

For the Greater Good?

Harry felt nothing but disgust for leaving Hermione in the unpleasant and freezing Owlery. The way how her face had not changed in the slightest when he wordlessly left her side to follow Ginny down the stone steps to the school grounds, it remained burned in his thoughts.  
Just like the tear stained letter and the accusing purple hand in his nightmare, her face was another curse inflicted upon his consciousness.  
But as he went across the snowy school grounds back to the castle with Ginny trotting ahead of him, the brilliant smell of her hair drifting back to his nostrils, he could not help but remind himself that what he was doing was – in truth – the right thing to do.  
To fuck Ginny, his best friend's younger sister, and become temporarily imbued with an enriching ingredient…it was now or never. But the pain he detected in Hermione's stone-like eyes was almost unbearable. Was doing what was right for them both just as wrong?  
'Okay, so I've had it planned out, don't worry!' Harry suddenly heard Ginny's cheery voice say as they both set foot in Hogwarts and out of the cold, the cold which Hermione was probably unable to feel anymore.  
'…right?' Harry said with mild confusion.  
'Can you guess where I'm taking you?' She teased Harry as they passed a small group of Hufflepuff's who were trading cards.  
Harry said nothing. When they reached the sixth floor and were heading onto the seventh, he had a strong idea of where Ginny had in mind.  
'The Room of Requirement?' He asked, slightly amused despite the troubled thoughts about his girlfriend. 'Why do you want to…er…is that where we're going?'  
Ginny giggled as they went down the corridor side by side to where the room would appear.  
'Yes, and I think that it might be a little fun…I've been considering it for a little while now.'  
Her cheeky tone would normally amuse Harry, but due to the circumstances, it merely aggravated him. He wanted to be outside now in the cold with Hermione to comfort her, to comfort _himself._ But no, he was up on the seventh floor about to cheat on his girlfriend while she sat alone knowing that their relationship would probably crumble after the final ingredient was obtained.  
What a terrible hand Harry and Hermione were dealt when they fell into this whirlpool of love and lust.  
After silently patrolling up and down the blank wall where the door would eventually appear, it did.  
Harry had hoped it wouldn't, but it was fighting the doors exact purpose. His requirements were to get the final ingredient from Ginny Weasley, so even if he tried to forget that, the door would detect it. And so it did, as it slowly appeared against the wall as gently as a soft tide.  
Ginny took Harry's hand gently in hers and went inside.  
Inside was not exactly what Harry had expected, if he was not feeling so broken he probably would have boomed with laughter like Ginny had done when she had set foot in the room and discovered what it had set out for them both.  
Harry was used to the combat facilities this room had provided from when he was training Dumbledore's army. The target dummies, the long glass-panelled flooring where students would practice spells against one another, the enormous space and the many bookshelves that were complete with all sorts of wonderful books that Hermione adored.  
 _Hermione.  
_ None of that was present in this new Room of Requirement that had been summoned upon his and Ginny's mingled requirements.  
The Room of Requirement they stood alone in now as Ginny's echoing laughter slowly recovered, was nothing more than a sex-pit.  
The door closed behind them with a secure clicking sound from both the iron hinges.  
The room was circular and rather tall. Alone on the ceiling hung a beautiful chandelier, circling the diamond-trimmed rim of the chandelier were a selection of burning candles that seemed to light up the entire room with some sort of extraordinary enchantment.  
The middle of the circular room stood a brilliant double bed with purple and gold covers.  
As Ginny and Harry made their way down the few stone steps to meet the beds level, they realised that the floor was a very spongy material despite holding its stone-like appearance. They both assumed that the room was enchanting almost everything to set a "comfortable" mood.  
On the far left to the bed stood bondage equipment, and on the right stood (what had made Ginny howl with laughter when she entered the room) a wide selection of dildos standing on a glass shiny glass counter. The dildos were in many different colours and sizes, with different patterns and grooves to fit ones "needs". It was like observing some sort of sexualized rainbow.  
All of this Harry could not appreciate the humour of due to the situation he was in.

Ginny took Harry to the gold and purple bed and slowly pressed her bottom onto its surface.  
It was a smooth as velvet, it was perfect for what they were about to do.  
Harry felt Ginny's eyes trying to penetrate his and pick up on his current thoughts. After a moment or two of silence, he felt the weight of the bed shift as Ginny laid back onto one of the massive pillows.  
'There's wine, care for a glass?' She said kindly, almost apologetically.  
'Sure,' Harry responded without really looking or thinking about what he was agreeing to. He never really drunk alcohol before.  
'Harry?'  
'Yea?' He rose his head to meet her eyes and noticed that she had been holding out the glass of wine to him. It was a lime green tone. He washed it down with three sips, it actually tasted quite nice.  
It settled his nerves, and he found himself resting beside her on the other pillow after putting the glass back on the bedside table. He could hear the chandelier gently clinking overhead. It's therapeutic softness made him feel rather sleepy.  
'Hermione isn't happy about this, I know that is what you're thinking about,' he heard Ginny's voice from the other pillow.  
'I know.'  
He did not really know what to say. Ginny was his friend, a very good friend. And her brother was undoubtedly his best friend. He wanted to roar at her and tell her how selfish she was being and how he hated her for getting him into this mess.  
But it wasn't her fault why he was here. He was where he was now because he and Hermione had made a pathetic mistake in the hurricane of their lust. And he knew that.  
Harry heard the rubbing of fabric as Ginny turned her body to face his as she lay beside him. He continued to look up at the shelter the four poster bed provided despite feeling her eyes upon his.  
'I know I'm being stupid, but you were stupid with Hermione too, you know. But as stupid as this all might seem, it's actually the first smart move you two might have made.'  
The boiling in his head stopped as the chandeliers calming noises continued to sound in his ears.  
She was right; this _would_ be the first smart move he and Hermione made.  
 _He and Hermione.  
_ If Ginny could detect this, then Hermione would certainly be smart enough to understand it too. Harry wasn't doing this for pleasure or for Ginny's love. He was doing it for the love of his relationship with Hermione, and despite it being cheating, he is only doing it for her and him.  
If they were to have a baby, the taunting, teasing, punishment and stress of it all would be too much to keep the boat steady. And with that, there may be no love connection between him and Hermione at all. _Him and Hermione.  
_ 'You're right,' Harry responded feeling slightly more at ease with himself. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe when he let it flood down his throat it took the images of Hermione's emotionless face and the tear stained letter along with its current. Or maybe it was because what Ginny was telling him was indeed true.  
Ginny smiled and reached out a hand to stoke his hair, her touch was soft and arousing. For the first time, Harry turned his head on the wonderful comfort of the pillow where it rested. His eyes met Ginny's whom looked absolutely beautiful. Her blazing red hair stuck out cutely in three or four areas, its long strands fell behind her down her back and her cheeks. Her brown eyes sunk into his, sharing the many untold desires she craved.

 **1:42pm  
The Room of Requirement**

The Room of Requirement was about to host one of the most heated scenarios it would ever serve. Ginny laid on her back, her luscious hair spread beautifully behind her on the purple sheets as Harry's hands felt their way up her smooth belly to her generously sized breasts. He reached them and felt a ball of warmth comfort each of his palms. He squeezed them gently, feeling the bra under the fabric of her clothing slip a little.  
'Feels...good,' Ginny spoke softly, her hands resting on Harry's bare back.  
Harry rose slightly to his knees; she released her hands from his back and allowed him to help take her shirt off.  
Her hands rested again on his back as his lips came down on her soft stomach. He kissed her stomach as lovingly as a mother would kiss her sons cheek. Then his hands came back up her waist and to her breasts that were hidden behind a white bra. He pulled down its cups and out poked her two pink nipples. The tips of his index fingers made smalls delicate circles around the erected points she exposed, she bit her lips and held her eyes shut.  
Ginny felt his fingers retreat from her nipples and then heard his jeans unzipping, she slowly opened her eyes and witnessed as Harry undressed. She followed after becoming able to stop gazing at her lover.  
Harry crawled back to her now, his long penis dragging on the purple sheets fabric as he done so, his eyes serenely focused on hers. Her thin pink vagina was exposed to his eyes, but he bore no genuine interest. This fuck with her was simply business, good business certainly, but it was only for Hermione.  
Before Ginny could ready herself, the romantics of how she imagined the act would be were swept away by one solid thrust from Harry's lower section.  
'AAAHHHH!' Ginny cried, her legs and arms crossing tightly around Harry's body as he hunched over her.  
He felt something begin to wet down his penis.  
 _Did she reach it already? Or is that blood?_ 'F-FUCKING HE-HELL HARRY!' She screamed, her fingernails painfully digging into him.  
Harry paid no attention; he continued to ruin her insides with furious pushing and pulling. His two hands balanced between her head that lay on the thick pillow. They were like two steady pillars holding up a machine of lust and rage.  
Ginny stared up into Harrys eyes. He detected pain and pleasure. It was a common mixture from his most recent experiences.  
Ginny felt no different to the other girls really, she was warm, soft, wet and sure as hell fucking great to watch when having sex with. Her face only spurred him on to go deeper and deeper.  
He felt suddenly as her vagina's grip on his penis eased and then tightened up. She yelped and then her hold on him became weak, she had reached her climax it seemed.

But it wasn't enough for Harry, not yet. He took her by the waist and turned her onto her knees so her plump ass pointed to his pelvis. Upon one quick inspection so he could aim his missile, he discovered she had indeed been bleeding, this was her first time.  
Her head sunk deep into the pillow as her hands went out to balance her by grasping the bed banisters.  
Her brilliant pussy gaped at him; he took his manhood by the shaft and stabbed her greedily once more. It slipped in slightly easier this time.  
'Fu – fuc.'  
'Quiet,' Harry murmured, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling it so her head rose from the pillow to the shaking bed banister as they fucked.  
Ginny gritted her teeth and took the pain like a warrior, it hurt more than she had thought it would, and she was having more pain than pleasure from the experience. Her eyes clenched shut and she hummed infrequently between the agony and pleasant sensations Harry stung her with. The bed moaned and creaked wickedly.  
Harry came down on her body, still fucking her relentlessly as he done so but in a more complete motion rather than small ins and outs. He let go of her wonderful hair and firmly squeezed both her breasts, she came down with his weight and found herself biting the pillow to stop herself from screaming.  
His chin brushed against her shoulder and then he whispered into her ear 'ready?'  
Ginny's eyes came open in shock as Harry pulled from her and shot five or six milky lines across her ass cheeks and down her back.  
'Thank you Ginny. But…er…I don't really think we should ever speak of this again,' Harry finalised as the tingling sensation on the head of his penis begun to fade.  
Ginny said nothing, but sat facing him, her cheeks were bright red and her pussy was bleeding quite badly. Harry stared at her for a moment as he put his clothes back on, thanked her again, and then left.  
It was business, Harry didn't want to stay too much longer or he knew he'd of got addicted to her just like how he felt with Luna. It wasn't worth it. The pain would be too much. He certainly could of lasted a lot longer with her, and he was ever so tempted to, but it would of felt less like business and more like cheating if he had done so. Something he would never in his life ever dream of doing again.  
The pain on Hermione's face in the Owlery was still stuck in his mind. But now he had the final ingredient and it would help him and Hermione get back on track with their lives and hopefully piece together the shattered glass of their relationship.

 **1 Month Later  
January 22** **nd** **  
An Empty Quidditch Ground**

January twenty-second. This was one of the worst days Harry had ever had to wake up to. The potion had worked back in December. Hermione's pregnancy had been declined and there were no health issues with the potion. It worked perfectly. The problem was that ever since then Harry and Hermione had not been speaking to each other. There had been the occasional small talk when at breakfast or during breaks, but even the small talk felt difficult to get across with.  
There was some kind of wall between them now that Harry couldn't see or quite understand. What made matters worse on Harry's behalf is that whenever he came across Cho Chang in the corridors she would go pink and turn away from him. It made him remember everything he had done last month and feel a new shot of guilt in his system. He wanted to break the wall created between himself and Hermione, the pain of not being able to properly talk to her and love her how he thought he would be able to after everything had been solved was eating him alive.  
It was today though on January twenty-second when Hermione had approached him in the common room and asked if he would like to take a walk with her. It sent chills up and down his spine that he couldn't quite describe. But he had agreed, and so they went down together to the empty Quidditch stadium.  
The walk was silent for at least three or four minutes, the only sounds to be heard were the crunching of gravel as they went on the path to the stadium or the light tapping of rain across the grounds. The rain was incredibly light. Eventually they reached the outskirts of the stadium, the blue and silver patterned side that indicated they were at one of the three Ravenclaw posts. It was then that Hermione spoke in a rather steady, collective tone.  
'We have been apart recently, haven't we?'  
'We have,' Harry agreed, glad that she was in a direct mood. He was not patient enough to dance around the pain he and she were sharing.  
Hermione nodded slowly as they turned and went down one of the tunnels that led into the grassy terrain of the Quidditch stadium. It was very dark in the tunnel.  
'I…Hermione I don't know why we're like this, what went wrong?'  
Hermione said nothing and left Harry in a dreadful silence until they appeared at the other side of the tunnel.  
'Nothing exactly went wrong, Harry. You done everything you needed to and now as we both already know, I am no longer pregnant, but…'  
'But?' Harry demanded, not giving her time. He had waited long enough for her to open up to him about why she was practically avoiding him. They reached the centre of the stadium and then stopped to face each other. A flash of lightning glinted across the sky.  
Hermione sighed and then said something that sounded incredibly rehearsed to Harry's ears.

'You and me Harry, we get along incredibly well. We can talk to each other easy, we have done intimate things that those who are more than friends would do…we…we love each other. But I cannot find that same love for you when I know I cannot trust you after what you did with Luna when what you done didn't need to be done. And then you done what you didn't have to do with Ginny, it was all too much for me to take, Harry. I'm sorry, but I cannot take it, it just hurts all too much.'  
Harry said nothing; he merely stood still feeling a horrible numbness growing across his entire body. Betrayal is what he felt, absolute betrayal. He done what he done with Ginny purely out of the love and commitment he wanted to give his relationship with Hermione. But Luna…yes, Hermione was right, and in truth Harry wasn't even so sure he could trust himself after those acts with Luna.  
'I don't want you to be sorry, I want to be sorry for everything we've been through together in the last month. But I have had something in mind that would probably keep us from the pain, I think it is the right thing to do,' Hermione said, slightly peaking Harry curiosity.  
Another flash of bright lightning streaked across the white sky as Hermione extracted her wand from her robe pocket. The rain picked up.  
'I know a spell; you know where I'm getting at here don't you?' Hermione said as her intentions became as clear as day to Harry's dying mind.  
'The memory charm,' Harry said in both shock and fear.  
'Care to? I am rather good at it,' Hermione offered. 'I can do you first and wipe either the last two or three months from your memory, it's the best I can do.'  
Harry said nothing for a few moments, was she really ready to just give up on everything they created? Was he? The pain was becoming almost unbearable to Harry's heart, if she was feeling this too, maybe at an even worse rate, then maybe that's why she thought such drastic measures as a memory charm would be suitable.  
'Do you want to give up on everything we've done?' Harry spilled. Not answering her question entirely.  
Hermione frowned slightly and her eyes fell to her wand for a moment, 'I don't want to. But I don't know how much longer I can take this Harry, I'm sorry. Please help me here.'  
Harry wanted to break down right now and cry, he wanted to hit something, break something, torch up this whole stadium. He felt like he would of done anything for Hermione, he loved her unconditionally. That love made him decide to help her one final time before forgetting that he had ever loved her.  
'Obliviate,' Hermione whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.  
Harry's eyes went void and he fainted.  
'I'm so, so sorry, Harry. I love you,' Hermione whimpered as she continued to silently weep.  
She took a prepared phial from her other robe pocket and captured a few of her tears within its glass. She put the phial away and then pressed the tip of her wand against her temple.  
'Obliviate,' She said.  
Hermione fell beside Harry. Her wand collapsed to the grass beside her and she felt a warm string of memories physically leak from her head as a blackness consumed her vision. She would wake up in several minutes and forget everything that had happened in the last three months, Harry the last three months and five days.  
But maybe, just maybe, she will use the memories in that phial and call back those months of her life. Just maybe.

 **The End**


End file.
